Nightmares and Dreams
by XDavien
Summary: A sequel to the movie; taking place a few years after. Edward has spent many long lonely years hiding in his castle, haunted by his memories. Victoria is a unique individual who is trying to leave a bad past behind, and survive in a new town alone.
1. A New Life

Chapter I: **A New Life**

Early morning light cast the landscape in an eerie blue as Victoria arrived in the sleeping little town of Suburbia. She braked at the stop sign, thinking that she probably didn't need to seeing as how there was no sign of life this early in the morning. She took the opportunity to look down briefly at the map. _Almost there_ she thought. She looked up from her map at the surrounding houses, taking in her new town. The uniform houses and yards had no distinguishing features at all. It was like a community of robots lived there and all shared the same mind. The thought gave her a chill and filled her with dread. _They sure named this place right, it's just a little bit too perfect. Good lord what was I thinking...I'm never going to survive in a town like this._

The sound of an early morning jogger shook her out of her thoughts. She had paused at the intersection for far too long. Sighing, she took her foot off the brake and started making her way through the village. She paid close attention to the street signs and kept glancing at her map to make sure she was going the right way. The houses started to thin out as she reached the outskirts of the village. One final glance at her map confirmed that she was at her street as she turned and made her way up the crumbling pavement. Eventually she found it, and pulled the moving truck onto the gravel driveway. She parked and got out to look at the little A-frame house tucked into the trees. It was now illuminated with the yellowish-orange of the sunrise. She smiled, _maybe this place isn't so bad after all. _

She stretched with a growl while tilting her head back and forth to crack her neck, and breathed deep. She had drove all through the night trying to leave undetected and hoping to avoid the awful traffic in the city. She would have to try to unpack what she could manage without having slept at all. It seemed impossible but she had to do it. Thankfully the fresh air gave her a much needed second wind.

She leaned over the drivers seat and grabbed a small cat carrier. Lifting it up and pointing its door in the direction of their new house she said, "Well, Poe, we're here. What do you think?" She peeked in it to see the cat's wide eyes and twitching nose as he inhaled all of the new scents. The real estate agent, Anne, had described the house as 'a secluded forgotten little house on the outskirts of town'. It was built just ten years ago by a retired couple from the city, but they had only lived in it for a few months. It had sat there empty ever since.

She spun in a slow circle to take in her new surroundings. The house was positioned at the base of a prominent hill. Below her was a vista of the little cookie cutter town, and on either side were forests. The hill stretched up behind her house and at the top stood an old castle-like mansion. She looked at it and breathed, "Wow". _Unbelievable, it usually takes me days of driving around new towns to find something interesting to photograph, and here this is practically in my backyard. This is so awesome, and the price...what a steal! Maybe my luck is starting to change._

She fumbled through her pockets with her free hand searching for the key while wading through the overgrown grass towards the door. The door easily unlocked and she pushed it open and stepped inside with optimism. She set down the carrier and opened its door. A sleek black cat with big ears and green eyes cautiously stepped out. "Welcome to our new house, Poe", she said with a grin. "I doubt we will fit in very well with the locals, but what else is new. I honestly don't think there is a place on earth that I would fit in. Besides, who needs friends? And look at this house! It's actually our own...I think we could be happy here." Poe rubbed against her leg, purring, as she squatted down and scratched behind his ears.

Standing up she looked around her house. You could see pretty much the whole thing from the front door. The ground floor was an open style design, with the living room and kitchen all in the same room. There was a little fire place and another door leading to the backyard. A staircase immediately to her left lead up to a loft big enough to be a large bedroom. Even though the place was covered with thick dust and cobwebs, she thought that it actually was quite charming

She reached over to the light switch and flipped it on to make sure her service calls had gone through. Then she opened the first door on her right which was a closet, _it was a 50/50 chance. _ Opening the other door she stepped inside to see if she had water and to check the plumbing. Satisfied that everything was in working order, she opened all the windows to get some fresh air into the house. As she walked up the stairs to the loft she was delighted to see it had a covered balcony overlooking the hilltop.

"And now for the fun part," she said sarcastically while propping open the door. She walked to the truck, opened the back, and grabbed the box on top labeled 'music'. She went inside, unpacked her stereo and plugged it in. Next she fished her MP3 player out of her pocket and attached it to the stereo. She enjoyed music from pretty much every genre and just decided to play everything on random. She turned it up loud then turned to leave for round two. She passed Poe as she walked to the door and laughed. He was covered with dust and had cobwebs hanging from his ears and whiskers. "I'm just about to fix that" she told him. The next box she brought in was labeled 'cleaning supplies'. Many hours and sneezes later the house looked livable; even though there were half-unpacked boxes everywhere.

She decided to take a well deserved break, and made herself a sandwich from the goods she brought in her cooler. She carried her meal up the stairs and outside. She had already set up some chairs and a small table. As she ate her meal she looked around envisioning how she wanted to decorate the balcony. She glanced up the hill at the old mansion and thought she saw a person standing in a window. With a flash of white it was gone. _That's strange, I was sure Anne said that place was an ' old abandoned house'. I'm so tired I must be seeing things...maybe it was just an owl._

After she finished eating she worked on decorating the balcony for a while until she realized she was just too exhausted to do anymore. She yawned, glancing down at her watch. Even though it was only seven o'clock in the evening she decided that she needed to sleep. She went back inside, changed into her pajamas, and made a make-shift bed out of blankets piled up on the floor where her bed would be.

Her boss, Vincent, had promised her that he would arrive in a couple of days to help her move the 'big stuff' in. He was going to stay in the town for a few days to get the new cafe ready. She was fine with that. It would give her time to get everything painted the way she wanted without all the furniture in the way.

She rubbed her tired eyes and crawled into her sleeping bag. Poe instantly joined her, pushing his way under the covers and cuddling up near her shoulder. He had been following her around all day like an overseer while she worked. She put her arm around him and kissed the top of his head, he purred in response. "Just you and me Poe. You're all I need. No more jerks to screw up our lives. No more looking over my shoulder all the time. We will be just fine on our own," she said. The cat said...nothing.


	2. Lights in the Attic

Chapter II: **Lights in the Attic**

As unusual as it was; he was awake at this hour. The sunshine bothered him, but he stood glued to his spot in the open window. His face was so pale it almost glowed in the sunlight he rarely exposed it to. His eyes had grown used to the darkness and he winced at the intensifying light, yet he stayed.

Earlier he had finished his usual routine of gardening and upkeep of his hedge sculptures. The sky had indicated that it was time for him to go inside by turning a few shades lighter. He didn't go outside during the daylight hours, or at least he hadn't in a very long time. It wasn't safe. Someone might see him. Even though he had created barriers along his long driveway, there was still that risk he didn't want to take. He knew he should also stop sculpting and gardening. That if anyone did make it within the inner walls of his property, they would see it and know he was still alive. But he would rather cease living than give up one of the only pleasurable things in his existence.

He had walked slowly up the curving stone stairs, dragging a blade along the wrought iron railing. He liked the sound of it. It was always so quiet; most of the time he could even hear himself breath. He had reached the landing and then another small staircase. At the top of the second staircase was another landing with a large window that faced the east. The window had long since been bare of any glass. He had broken it in a fit of rage one day while remembering his experience with some of the townspeople. He had spent years in depression after what had happened to him, hoping that she would come back to see him. After several years passed and nothing changed his emotions faded. He had never felt any type of intense emotion after that.

He stood in the window and waited for the sun to rise thinking that he may as well be the sun or the moon. He came out everyday, did the same thing, and was as completely singular in this world. He questioned his very existence. He looked at the colors the sky started turning, hoping the sunrise would cheer him a little.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a flash of light on the hill below him. Looking down he saw a large vehicle pull up to a little house and stop. For several hours he watched entranced. He had spent so long observing an almost unchanging town, that the movement at the house that had been empty for so long captivated him. He had been watching someone bring varying sized boxes into the house. More boxes towered on the ground near the truck.

Every now and then he could hear strange noises drifting up from the house. It was hard to make out what he was hearing even though his ears were more sensitive than normal human ones. His brow furrowed as he concentrated. _Those noises seem familiar__ ...Oh! It's music! Yes, I can remember music. Father used to play records for me. And that brief time that I was able to be amongst those people in the town. They all listened to music in their vehicles and shops._

He leaned out the window a bit more trying to hear it better. That's when he saw her. She had walked out onto the balcony of her attic and sat down with something in her hands. She had a light complexion with long dark hair. That was pretty much all he could make out at the distance. Even though she was too far away for him to see her with detail, he was fascinated by her. He stretched further out the window to try and see her better, but she looked up right in his direction. He jumped from her sight as quickly as he could. _Did she see me?! I hope she didn't. The last people that lived there saw me a few times by accident and they left. The older lady even screamed once. They never come back...no one ever does._

He frowned and stood there thinking of all the people who had rejected him. He rested his forehead against the cool stone wall, and shut his eyes. He stayed like that for hours reminiscing, he may have even slept a little. When he opened his eyes it was much darker. Only then did he dare to peek out the window again. He gasped.

The area that the girl had been sitting in earlier was now full of little lights. Green, blue, and purplish lights. A smile flickered on his lips. He had never seen such a thing before and wasn't sure what they even were. He needed to get a better look. He excitedly ran down the set of stairs, out the door, and past all of the green sculptures. He pushed open the gate to the inner wall of the estate, and walked through the trees to the outer wall. He climbed an area of the wall that had crumbled to form rudimentary steps. Even standing on top of the wall, the trees still blocked his view and he was disappointed that he couldn't see it better. The wind started blowing and then he heard a peculiar tinkling sound. His curiosity got the better of him as he jumped down and left his home for the first time in over fifty years.


	3. The Haunted Mansion

Chapter III: **The Haunted Mansion**

Victoria woke up from a very odd dream where she was in a robotic hair cutting factory. Several middle-aged women sat on a conveyer belt and were getting their hair cut with a look of euphoria on their faces. The metal hands of the robots were cutting their hair at the same time, making several snipping sounds. Even after she woke, she could still hear that noise.

She glanced up at the clock, it's glaring digital numerals reading five o'clock. "Ugh, five? Five?! You've gotta be kidding me, there shouldn't be one of those _allowed_ in the morning." Poe stirred slightly from her ranting. He opened his eyes slightly while putting his ears back and looked annoyed at her. She pet him until he stretched, and with a yawn he went back to sleep.

She decided there was no way she was getting back to sleep after the creepy dream and noises. _I must have dreamed the noise, but then again it's usually outside noises that affect my dreams. _She shrugged it off, realizing that she had slept better than she had in a very long time.

She got up, turned on some lights, and had breakfast. When she felt well-caffeinated enough she got back to unpacking. Eventually she got to the point where she couldn't do much more until after painting and getting the furniture in. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked outside with her hair still dripping.

Looking at the moving truck, she frowned. _Great...I have to drive that beast into town and find parking for it. I can't wait for Vincent to bring me my car._ The truck wasn't huge, but she was used to her small car. Vincent's brother owned the moving company, and thankfully she was able to use the truck for free. When he showed up with her car, he would take the truck back with him.

She got into the truck and drove down into the town. At the end of her street she paused, looking at the stone wall and remains of a wrought iron gate. _That must be the road up to the castle._ The gate's door was nowhere to be seen, but just past the arches were thorn bushes. They were so thick she couldn't even see the road past them. She glanced up and down the top of the wall, seeing the tops of the thorn bushes beyond them. _Well that's going to make it a bit difficult to get in._ She wondered if there was a way to get in from her backyard. She had been able to see the wall through the trees behind her house, and thought she probably could just climb it.

She turned left off of her quiet street and drove through the town passing the idyllic little townhouses, many of which were awful pastel colors. She found the strip mall where she would be working and parked in front of a storefront that said 'Espress Yourself'. She chuckled, it was completely corny, but weren't most coffeehouse names? She walked up to it and peeked in. It was full of boxes, but the decorators had already been there and painted. It looked very similar to the one she was used to working in. She was comforted by the fact that at least her job would be familiar, when nothing else in this town was.

She walked over to the hardware store and went right to the paint display. After looking at many horrible samples she found a nice combination of a light sage green and dark chocolate brown. She approached a young blonde clerk who was wearing some very eighties looking makeup, and an oversized name tag reading 'Betsy'. Giving her the samples she asked for a gallon of each. Betsy raised her eyebrows at the colors she had picked out. She asked her if she was sure while she smacked her gum loudly.

"We do have a sale on our most popular colors; 'Angels Breath', and 'Rose Petal Bliss." She pointed to the samples on display near the cash register. One was off-white and the other was a mauve.

"Well, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." She said it before she could stop herself.

The clerk's mouth dropped open in a little O of surprise.

"Um...heh heh... no thanks. I don't want to paint my walls with anything with the word 'breath' in the title. Whether it's an angel or a dog's breath...I don't want it."

Betsy's eyebrows went up even further as she frowned. _This is just great. The first local you talk to and they think you're a psycho. Good job. _The flustered clerk mixed up her paints while Victoria gathered the rest of the supplies she needed and returned to the register. Betsy rang her up as fast as she could.

"You know you can't bring that back for a refund after you realize how bad its going to look," she said as she handed her the change.

"Not a problem, Betsy." She smiled as she took the bags from the clerk, who was currently rolling her eyes, and left the store.

After one more stop at the grocery store she was finally back home and painting. A few hours later her house looked brand new. The stained yellowish walls were transformed; her color choices looked beautiful paired with the natural wood ceilings. She stood admiring her work with her hands on her hips. She laughed..._That awful color I just got rid of was probably 'Angels Breath'._

"I think I deserve a break," she announced and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a cherry bomb ice cream float, and headed up the stairs to her beloved balcony. She grabbed her cello along the way and walked outside, leaving the door open in case Poe wanted to join her. She smiled at her handiwork from yesterday. She had successfully recreated her solar light garden that used to comfort her so much at her last apartment in the city. She much preferred the soft luminescence of solar LED's compared to the harshness of the electric ones. Now that she lived surrounded by trees and grass, rather than buildings and concrete, she didn't need it as much, but she loved it so. The lights just started to really shine as the night got darker. She sat down sipping her drink and gazed at the mansion on the hill. Again she saw movement in the same window as before.

She took her phone out of her pocket and pushed a couple buttons. The phone rang a couple times and a pleasant older voice answered.

"Hello; Anne Sullivan's office."

"Hi Anne! It's Victoria."

"Oh, hello darling! How have you settled in? Was your drive OK? You didn't have any problems on those awful potholes in your street did you? Oh! I meant to have a welcome basket waiting for you but that darn Timothy Frank said he doesn't deliver on the weekends. But don't you worry dear, you will have it tomorrow. Oh! How do you like the town? It is our little slice of heaven, and we just got a new-"

"Anne!...Anne!" She had learned from the many phone conversations to interrupt Anne, or she would never get off the phone. "Everything is fine, and honestly, you don't have to bother with the basket."

"Oh, no dear, it is my pleasure! You are brand new to the town. We don't get that many outsiders moving here."

_Well isn't _that _great...just call me Ponyboy._ "Anne, I have a question about that mansion on the hill. Is it-"

"Oh! Don't even tell me that you got cold feet! The paperwork has already gone through! You just can not pull out now! Don't listen to what the townspeople say! They are all just too superstitious. They let their minds get carried away. And those old folks who lived in your house before?....well they just _thought_ that they saw things. It is _not_ haunted!!"

"Whoa! I was just wondering if it was abandoned like I thought you had told me before; or if anyone owns it now," she said wide eyed. There was a long pause. "Anne? Are you still there?"

"Well of course I'm still here." _That must be what it sounds like when someone's foot is in their mouth._ "No, no one has lived there for decades. It was built by a wealthy inventor, but he died of a heart attack

almost a hundred years ago. It's such an ugly place that no one wanted to buy it afterward; so the state owns it now. And of course the gossip and rumors about the place make most people afraid of it. Well, dearie, a client just walked in so I have to let you go. Let me know if you need anything else. Bye sweetheart. Welcome to the neighborhood!"

The phone clicked before she got a chance to ask about the rumors, or even thank Anne for her time. She finished her drink quietly while petting a sleeping Poe in the chair next to her. _Haunted? This is starting to get interesting. Now I will have to ask around and hear what the local legend is about this place._ She always loved a good ghost story. She pulled her eyes away from the eerie scene of the castle with the waxing moon peeking out of the clouds just beyond it.

She bent down and took her cello out of its case and started to tune it. She had the Azure Ray song 'November' stuck in her head for days and decided to play and sing that one first. She absolutely loved to sing...in the shower, in her car, in the solitude of her own house; but never in front of anyone. Playing her cello was a little bit different. She had required recitals that she had to perform while learning it; so having an audience didn't bother her that much. But singing was different, it seemed so much more personal. That was another bonus of her new house; no neighbors. She started the song to an audience of glowing dragonfly lights, trees, ...and a very appreciative being who was hidden by shadows.


	4. A Ghost in Darkness

Chapter IV: **A Ghost in Darkness**

He could hardly believe himself as he leaned his back against the cold stone wall beside his favorite window. He was usually so much more careful than what he had been in the last two days. She had seen him gazing down toward her house yet again. He found it impossible to not satisfy his curiosity in her. Last night he even walked right up to her house, the little lights drawing him in like he was a moth.

When he arrived to her house and saw what the lights were, his jaw dropped. There were bright hanging lanterns, stars, bugs, and even luminescent tufts of grass. Little green lights were wrapped around the railing to represent a line of hedges. It was similar to the lights that people put on their Christmas trees and houses. He remembered Christmastime in the town and how he loved the look of the little lights. This was different than those, but he loved it even more.

He had found that the source of the noise was several wind chimes. Some were made of wood, and some were metal and glass. One of them was made from flattened utensils, and another from seashells. They looked unusual and interesting to him and he loved the sounds they made when they were hit by the breeze. He grinned broadly and was completely mesmerized by the display. What a strange feeling....to smile.

As he stood there gazing with wonder he realized he was making noise. He stopped his hands from moving so as not to wake her up. He had learned to control the nervous twitching of the blades over the years, but he had been so excited that he forgot himself. Not long after that the lights went on inside the house. He gasped and ran back home afraid she may see him. He didn't want his presence to scare her.

And now here he was frightened that she had seen him again. _If I keep this up they will find me and come after me with pitchforks and torches just like Frankenstein's monster. I have to be more careful. I can't go back there again. It's dark now. I can go outside and work in the garden. _

Sighing, he pushed himself from the wall using his elbows. He listlessly walked down the flights of stairs and out the door. He paced around the grounds within the inner wall deciding what he needed to work on. He pruned the hedges here and there where they were getting slightly overgrown. This time it didn't seem so enjoyable. His mind kept wandering so he couldn't focus on his work. He stood frowning at a hedge animal and breathed deeply. He was so tired of his only companions being hedge creatures.

A clear noise cut through the air, shaking him out of his gloomy thoughts. He wondered if maybe she was playing music like she had before. This time it was a single note and it was clearer and louder than yesterday. It sounded like a stringed instrument to him. Maybe a violin. Another note followed and then another. He stopped looking at the green reindeer and walked to the gate and pushed it open. Without another thought he went to the crumbled area of the wall and over it; drawn to the sound.

Just as he arrived to the trees surrounding her house the single notes stopped and she started playing a song...and singing! He hid behind a large tree and listened. Her voice was beautiful and her song was sad. She sounded so hurt and lonely. It was like she was showing her soul as she played and sang. His heart ached, yet he was overjoyed and enraptured in the music.

He decided he had to risk being seen so that he could see her. He shifted to the side slightly and his ghostly pale face peeked out from behind the tree. He looked up at her with wonder. He stopped breathing as his eyes grew wide. He thought she was gorgeous. She reminded him of the porcelain dolls he had once seen in a store. Light skin with delicate features and large eyes. The lights reflected off her skin and hair. She was playing an instrument much larger than a violin, but that made sounds similar to one. He had never seen anyone play an instrument before. She looked like an angel as she played.

He recognized the feelings that were stirring within him. _I have felt this way before and it only caused pain; a long time of sorrow. What is wrong with me? Someone like that could never love someone like me. I would just scare her. Or maybe not...she seems so lonely too, maybe she would be nice to me. She is like a beautiful siren from the Greek myths father used to read. I can't help but feel drawn to her. Maybe she really is like a siren and if I get too close to her it will be the end of me. I shouldn't have come here, so close to another human being. If she sees me she would scream and call the police. Perhaps if I just came here to listen to her and stayed hidden. Perhaps that would be enough, just to gaze at her and enjoy her songs. _

He stopped listening to his inner battle and just enjoyed the music. She played a couple more songs that he found strange and beautiful. The wind chimes sang as well, creating a wonderful symphony to his ears. He felt like he should shut his eyes and let himself drift away with the notes on the breeze. Such a thing was impossible. He could barely blink. The whole time she played he could not tear his eyes away from her.

When her songs ended she packed up her instrument in its case. Picking it up with one hand and a small black cat in the other, she went inside. She set both down on the floor and shut the door. She took her jacket off and tossed it across the room, and then started to pull her clothes off.

He shifted his eyes away; embarrassed and nervous at invading her privacy by seeing her half dressed. His hands twitched nervously, making snipping sounds. He gasped at the realization of the noises he was making and stopped his hands from moving. He looked back up at her to see if she heard it, and saw that she was frozen in place looking out the glass door in his direction. He shifted over so he was completely hidden by the tree. He stayed frozen in place while his heart raced madly.

After a few seconds he heard the sounds of the windows closing. He remained hidden and motionless for several minutes. He then heard the noises of the plumbing, and after a while nothing. He waited for what seemed like hours before he felt confident enough to peek out again.

All of the house's lights were off except for the enchanting little colored ones on the balcony. He gazed at them and wondered what he should do. He wanted so badly to introduce himself to her and get to know her, but he was too afraid to do so. He was sure that she would hate him. He didn't want to go back to his inanimate creatures and quiet house; so he remained there all night looking at the lights and lost in dreams.


	5. Vincent Malloy

****Author's Note** **

Thank you to all of my readers out there, especially those of you sticking it out thus far. I promise it will get more interesting, and yes they indeed will meet. I needed to make a solid foundation for my characters, and some back story.

I would also like to thank the talented mind of Tim Burton for creating such interesting stories and characters. I have borrowed Edward from him, but the other characters(except for some of their names) are all from my daydreams.

Most of all I would like to thank my beyond talented beta reader **foxotr**. I feel blessed to have met such an individual.

I hope my story is a fraction as enjoyable to read as what it is for me to write it :)

* * *

Chapter V:** Vincent Malloy**

Bright sunlight filtered through the windows onto her face as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at the light. Peeling herself off her bed, she ambled to the kitchen like a reanimated corpse.

"Coffee...Must...Have...Coffee."

The sound of the coffee grinder and smell of the Sumatra woke her up a little. She got the coffee brewing, made her way to the fridge to get some milk, and grabbed a box of cereal. She brought them over to the table with a bowl and spoon, and tossed them down. As they clattered on the table she flopped down onto a chair with a big yawn.

Last night she had definitely not slept well. She had heard the snipping noise again. This time while she was wide awake, with no excuses to shrug it off as her imagination. She instantly took action by darting through the house to shut and lock the windows and check that the doors were locked. She flipped off all the lights and stood in her living room peering through the window to her backyard where she had heard the sound. As she stood there trembling, she realized she was only wearing a bra and underwear. She pulled the black fleece throw from the back of her couch and wrapped it around her. After a couple minutes of staring at her empty yard she started to feel a little bit silly. If it really was who she thought, wouldn't he confront her....especially since she was half naked?

She didn't know what the sound was from, but she decided it couldn't be him; she would just drive herself insane if she kept thinking about it. She finished getting ready for bed and lay down to try to sleep. Her current temperament and dark circles under her eyes indicated her success.

Vincent was due to arrive in the afternoon. That would give her time to get more unpacked. She looked at the walls as she ate and decided the next thing she would unpack would be her artwork. She liked to have her framed photographs and her paintings decorating her walls. She missed painting. It had been at least three years since she had picked up a brush. It was one of those things that she never made the time to do, but always meant to.

She jumped at the sound of a car in her driveway, and got up to see who it was. She peeked out the window near the door and and saw a blue van quickly pulling out of the driveway. The van then proceeded to floor it; taking off down the road and kicking up dust everywhere. A basket lay on its side at the end of her driveway.

"What was _his_ problem," she grumbled while opening the door and walking down the driveway. She looked at the trail of dust lingering in the air on her street and sarcastically yelled out, "Well, _thank you_ Mr. Easter Bunny!"

She picked up the basket and inspected it as she walked back inside. Amongst the preserves and overly flowery smelling bath products were several brochures. They advertised the local social clubs and their meeting times and places. "Ha! WAIL? Women Against Illicit Language?! You gotta be fucking kidding me." She flung the brochure in the trash and went about her usual morning ritual.

Later that afternoon she could hear, over her music, a car drive onto her driveway. She went to open the door expecting it to be Vincent. She watched as her car stopped moving, and waited at the open door for him to come in.

"Hey, Vee!" he yelled as he walked up to her. He was wearing his signature black slacks and dress shirt. His shoulder length salt and pepper hair was tucked behind his ears, and he was wearing his thick black rimmed glasses.

"Hi Vincent," she said and gave him a big hug. "C'mon in."

She held the door open wider for him. He walked past her and into her house. She shut the door and followed behind him.

He whistled. "Wow, you have been busy," he exclaimed as he looked around the house. Her artwork hung on the freshly painted walls, and made it a much more home-like atmosphere.

He pointed towards the pictures."Nice!"

"Well, it's not quite done. There is only so much I can do without the rest of my stuff in here," she said as she walked back to the door.

"Ok. Ok! I just have to use your bathroom and then I will be right out," he said as he started to open the door to her closet.

"Other door," she yelled over her shoulder as she walked outside. She walked to the moving truck, unlocked it, opened the back of it, and then waited for him.

The truck only had a few objects left in it, and they were able to move them in quickly. After moving the last item, a rather large bookcase, Vincent huffed, "Why didn't you just hire some moving guys? It would have been so much easier."

"And have strange people in my house; touching all of my things? No thanks."

"Strange people huh? Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black," he said as he tugged on a strand of her plum colored hair.

She swatted away his hand and replied, "Just because I don't want to look so ordinary doesn't necessarily make me strange."

"That's almost the very _definition _of the word," he teased, grinning at her.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm not used to it. People have been calling me strange my whole life."

He smiled at her and said, "C'mon, you know I'm just playing. I love your individuality. That's why I hired you in the first place. Besides, I used to get teased a lot as a child as well. I always was a bit dramatic."

"Sorry, I guess I am just a little on edge. I didn't sleep so well."

"Yeah, I can see that. You look dreadful."

She sarcastically said, "Thanks." Changing topic she asked, "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving to death."

She chuckled, "You still are....a _bit_ dramatic."

She went to the fridge and grabbed an armful of produce bags and brought them to the counter. As she gathered up a cutting board and knife he said, "You know, Vee, you could have avoided all of this. Not that I'm not grateful to have you manage my new cafe; but having to move yet again?"

"It's not so bad. I love this house, and the view," she said as she started to cut some veggies.

"You don't even know anyone here."

She replied sarcastically, "Oh, that's not true, I met an _absolutely wonderful_ girl named Betsy. I can also join some _fabulous_ social clubs. But seriously, I don't need anyone, I have Poe. He has been my best friend for the last ten years. Besides, I fully intend on being a hermit out here."

He looked at Poe, who had been perched on top of the back of the couch ever since they moved it in. He frowned and said, "It's not enough, you are going to be lonely here. You could have just stayed in the city if you had just gotten a restraining order against him."

She really didn't want to talk about this, but there was no stopping Vincent. "That would have just pissed him off and I _really _didn't want to deal with an angry Jack. Besides, you know how loaded his parents are. He would have figured a way to fight it."

"Well, he's been banned from all of my coffee shops; _and_ I know some guys that could rough him up...you know, if you ever want that."

She smiled at him, thinking it was pretty funny when he tried to act tough. "No thanks, I can take care of myself. I just still feel bad for him, you know? I was the only person who gave him the time of day in high school. That kindness and friendship that I showed him translated to something more in his head. I was the only girl that was nice to him and he just got fixated on me from that. I just feel like the things he did weren't really his fault."

"You're just _too_ nice, Vee. Don't feel bad for him."

"I know I _shouldn't_ feel bad for him, but I do. It's like...you know how you always hear about these people who have everything and yet they are still miserable? That's how he was; just very jaded. He was always a misfit; different from everyone in high school and always getting into trouble. That's why I befriended him in the first place. He never could quite fit in, just like me."

He grumbled in frustration at not being able to talk sense into her. "Listen, he is a pompous little douche bag. A complete asshole. How can you stick up for him? Didn't you say he got to the point of threatening you?"

"I don't think he would ever really do anything to hurt me," she said while bowing her head and hiding her face behind her hair.

"Well, you must not really believe that or you wouldn't have isolated yourself here. I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. It's just I really think you should have taken some sort of action rather than running from it yet again."

She wiped her wet face off with her arm and said "You're not upsetting me, it's just the onions. Lets just stop talking about this ok? You needed someone you trusted to run the new cafe, and I needed a change of scenery. End of story, ok?

He sat, thoughtfully rubbing the graying beard on his chin. "Alright, I won't bug you about it anymore. I was just trying to help."

"You've already helped me enough; letting me run the cafe here and giving me a place to stay for a while."

"Sally already misses you, you know." His wife was one of the sweetest ladies she had ever met and acted as a surrogate mother to her while she lived in the city. Sally had also demanded her to move in with them for a while and had even chaperoned her to and from school until she graduated.

"I couldn't impose any more on you guys. Plus all of my stuff was in storage. I had to get my own place sooner or later."

They sat in silence as she finished prepping the food.

"You have anything stronger than water?" He said while eyeballing his half empty glass.

"Yeah, I can make you a dark & stormy."

"Sounds great."

After they had a drink and started to eat they got back to their usual camaraderie. He stayed for a while after dinner and they just talked and laughed, enjoying each others company.

He yawned yet again, and she decided it was time to take him to his hotel. They got up and left for the town. She stopped the car at the end of the road at the stop sign, and Vincent noticed the walls to his right. "What's that? An old graveyard or something?"

"It's the property wall for that big castle-like mansion on the top of the hill....You didn't see it on the way in?"

"Oh yeah. I _was_ noticing that place earlier. It's pretty creepy huh? I would have _loved _to grow up in a Gothic castle. Have you been up there to shoot it yet?"

"No. That driveway is completely overgrown with thorn bushes, but I plan on just scaling the wall from my backyard. I have just been too busy to do it yet."

"Well, you are just going to be getting busier. I need you to pick me up first thing in the morning and we have to get the cafe settled and interviews to do."

"I figured as much," she said as she pulled up to his hotel. They said their goodbyes, she dropped him off, and made her way back home.

As she drove onto her driveway, the car's lights flashed through the trees near her house, and she saw something strange. Or thought she saw something. A shadow going the wrong way, moving differently than all the other trees' shadows. She parked the car, cut the engine, and stayed where she was. She leaned forward in her seat and watched that area until her window fogged up from her breath. _What's wrong with you? You're acting crazy. No one is there; no one is watching you any more. It's just all in your head._


	6. Hard Decisions

Chapter VI: **Hard Decisions**

He walked through the trees in the darkness; the dew from the grass leaving wet slashes across his black leather boots. He thought of how he had told himself he shouldn't come back; yet he just couldn't resist it. He _needed_ to see her again. He walked closer to her house, pausing at the tree he hid behind the night before. He was hoping to hear her play music and sing. He listened...but all he heard was...a man's voice?

He looked at her house and saw her through the window on the first floor. She was sitting at a table and facing the window; the warm yellow lights inside the house illuminated her. He was able to see her more clearly than he had the night before. She was smiling. He had never seen her smile, and he thought it made her even prettier. He smiled as he looked at her, his heart beating faster.

He shifted his focus to the man sitting across from her, the one who she was talking to and smiling at. He couldn't see much more of him than his back. His hair was longer than most men kept theirs and it was dark with some gray strands all through it. He didn't know how he felt about this guy....was this jealousy? He did wish it could be him in there, sitting with her, having her look at him with that smiling face.

Her laughter drew his attention back to her. He had a clear view of her, and as he looked he couldn't help but feel a strange nervousness in his stomach. Every time she laughed at what the man was saying, her face lit up. He found himself smiling with her, happy for her happiness. He wanted so badly to talk to her, to know her.

He looked back to the man she was with, and wondered who he was. His smile faded when it dawned on him. This was most likely her boyfriend, or maybe husband? His eyes took on a look full of sorrow while his brows knit together. He felt like he was sinking. _What a fool I am. Of course she would have someone. She is so beautiful, how could she not. She would have never liked me anyway. I have just been torturing myself by thinking of her so much, and coming here to look at her and listen to her._

He almost walked away then, but couldn't stop watching them. They both laughed again. It had been so long since he saw how nice it could be...just talking with someone. He wistfully smiled with them, wishing to be able to talk with her too. To have what they had. He felt he was always on the outside looking in. Even when he was able to live with a real family, that is still how he felt. He didn't belong anywhere, but alone in his forgotten home.

After a while, they got up from the table and cleared the empty plates and glasses. They walked to the door on the other side of the room and walked out it. He saw the car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street. They were gone.

He walked right up to the window that he had been watching her through. The lights were still on and he was able to look around her home. It looked so nice, and warm. He bent down so he could be eye level with the brilliant colored glass bottles that lined the window sill. He raised a blade and tapped the window where he could see a bright red bottle.

A black cat appeared in the window and locked eyes with him. He smiled at the cat. The cat raised a paw and touched the window, while he touched the same spot on the other side. Animals always like him. They seemed to be the only ones that weren't initially frightened or surprised by his appearance. He lowered his hand with a sigh. He wished everyone could be like that.

He stood up and looked at all of the pictures hanging on the walls inside her house. He wished he could go inside and look at them closer. He wanted to know more about her life. He wanted to _be_ a part of her life; and she didn't even know he _existed_!

He made a decision right then and there. He wouldn't be coming back here again. It was too much torture for him, and if she ever saw him she would be frightened. He had already frightened her just with the noises he made. It would be best for them both if he never came back.

The decision was painful. She had woken him up after so many years of being numb. Nothing good would come of it though. He just felt hurt, standing here, looking into something he would never have. Thinking of someone he could never have. He thought maybe he even loved her. Was such a thing possible? To love someone without ever talking to them? He didn't know, all he knew were the emotions that were flooding him.

He turned his back on her house and regretfully made his way back to his lonely home. He started to feel that familiar feeling again. The numbness...and sorrow slowly creeping in. He didn't even notice the lights as they flashed through the trees he was walking through.


	7. Old Bedtime Stories

Chapter VII: **Old Bedtime Stories**

Victoria wasn't able to shake off the paranoia last night; and had, yet another, bad night of sleep. She blinked her sleepy eyes, as she pulled up to the hotel. She gulped coffee from her travel mug, trying to fully wake up.

Vincent walked out with a local paper in his hand and a big grin. "Damn morning people," she grumbled to herself.

He opened the car door, and got in. He grabbed her other travel mug asking, "Is that for me?"

She wearily said, "Yup." She pulled out of the hotel's driveway, and made her way towards the strip mall.

"Thanks! I can't possibly drink the shit water they try to call 'coffee' and serve at hotels."

She grumbled."Hrmph."

"Well, I can see you are in your normal bright and cheery morning mood."

She sighed, and stopped at an intersection. A funeral procession crossed in front of them. Vincent fervently flipped through the pages of his newspaper.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, making her jump. "Kim Boggs!"

Not knowing who he was talking about, she asked, "_What_?"

"The funeral," he motioned up, like it was obvious, towards the line of cars with little purple flags.

"Oh...You and your obits."

"Hey! I am a creature of habit," he stated as the procession ended, and they continued on.

"What's with your obsession with death anyways?"

"I dunno. I always thought I was on death's door as a child. My problem was that I had a huge overactive imagination and no outlet for it."

"It's a good thing you own several coffee shops now, and have open mic nights. You have a place, and an audience to recite poetry to."

"Life is good," he smiled. He looked around at the town and stated, "It's very....fifties isn't it?"

"Yeah, very Stepford. Why couldn't you just put the new store in a college town? I would have taken eccentric outspoken college kids any day, over all the small minded gossips that live here."

"You know that college kids have no money. Besides, this place _needs_ something like this here."

She pulled up to the storefront and parked. "Here we are."

As they walked up to the store, he pulled out a couple of key rings. He gave one to her, and used the other to open the shop.

They went inside, and he crossed his arms over his chest; taking in the painting job. "They did a great job! The place looks good..."

He changed his focus to Victoria, clapped his hands, and said "Well, lets get started."

They walked over to the large towering boxes. She had her fill of boxes, and wished that it could be unpacked, and set up already. With a sigh, she resigned herself to more unpacking. They both dug into the boxes, and started the long task of setting up the new shop.

The process took a few days. Every day was much like the day before it. Victoria's new house was basically just a place where she slept and showered.

Vincent had already hired a couple of people for the cafe. Earlier in the day, they had their last two interviews for the final position. The first one quoted bible scripture, and told Victoria she knew what house she lived in. She had told her that she shouldn't be tempted by curiosity to go to the 'dark castle' behind her house. Her grandmother had told her it was an evil place that spawned demons with long silver claws. After she left, they had a good laugh. She hoped that everyone in the town wasn't as crazy.

The second girl was a young teenager named Lydia. She was short, thin, and had black hair. She had a quiet disposition, yet was very nice. Victoria liked her instantly. She also got bonus points for sympathy; it was her grandmother that had passed away a few days earlier. She would only be able to work weekends because of school, but they decided to hire her on the spot. They had already planned on training another girl, Veronica, that evening and asked Lydia to stay to be trained as well.

They were currently working on making a mocha when Lydia asked Victoria if she was the one who had just bought the house on the hill. When Victoria confirmed she said, "You know, everyone thinks that mansion is haunted."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

Veronica chimed in, "It _is_ haunted. People _died_ there."

Victoria looked at Lydia and asked, "What do _you_ think?"

"Well...my Grandmother used to tell me bedtime stories about it. She said that there was an inventor who lived there, and made all kinds of robots and inventions, but he was lonely. So, one day he made a gentle man that had a brain and a heart. She said that she liked him, that he was kind, but he just didn't belong here. There was some kind of trouble, and he left. And then there was an accident... a boy died up there, and she had to fake his death so that the townspeople would leave him alone. Ever since then, he stayed hidden in his house. She said he was responsible for the snow; that he made it from carving ice. I guess his hands were made out of scissors, or something."

Victoria gasped when 'scissors' were mentioned. Everyone's attention averted to her. She fumbled for an excuse, "I...um...burned myself on this damn steamer..._ow_."

Vincent, who was sitting at one of the little tables, looked up from his paper to yell, "Put some ice on it!"

"Thanks Vincent. Ever the helpful one." She went through the motions to keep the pretense up. As she held a dripping glob of ice on her hand she asked Lydia if she had ever gone up there.

Lydia replied, "No, I don't really believe any of that. They were just stories to get me to sleep. I would believe it being haunted by ghosts, over some leftover human-like invention."

Veronica voiced her opinion. "My grandmother says that he was real. She even saw him at school. Some boy in her class brought him in to Show & Tell. She said that she was lucky he didn't kill her, like he did that other boy."

Victoria didn't know what to make of the stories. She wondered if there was any truth to any of it. The 'scissors for hands' part really struck a chord. It would explain all the noises she had been hearing. Although, a human looking robot that was old enough that these girls' grandmothers knew him was a little bit beyond belief.

After the girls left, Victoria and Vincent stayed to give the cafe the finishing touches. As she hung a decorative moon clock on the wall, Vincent brought in several large framed pictures. He started to hang them on the nails in the wall, and she gasped.

"Those are my photographs! Vincent! You asked for a CD of my work so you could make some prints for your_ house_."

"You are far too talented to have your work grace only my house."

She grinned, and her cheeks turned a little pink. "Thanks," she mumbled, never being able to take a compliment.

He turned to look at her, and said, "You know, Vee, I really hope you can find a nice guy here. Have a _real_ relationship. You really deserve some happiness."

She raised her eyebrows, and gave him half a smile. "Nah, I most likely will just end up being an old hag with a hundred cats. I have already given up on nice guys. I just don't think they exist."

"I'm being serious here, you-"

"Stop it! I know you have the best intentions; it's just I don't want to get into this tonight. Geez, you're worse than my mother."

He chuckled, and glanced up at the newly hung clock. "Holy shit! It's almost midnight. Lets get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

They gathered their belongings, locked up, and got in her car. While they drove to the hotel, she noticed Vincent yawning, and rubbing his eyes. He _looked _beat, and she didn't even feel tired at all.

She said, "You know, I think I've had about five coffee drinks while training the girls."

"You don't actually have to drink the test runs, you know."

"And let them go to waste? I think not," she said as she turned up the White Stripes, and started drumming on the steering wheel.

He laughed, "I'm not _nearly_ as much of a night owl as you. I can't wait to get to sleep."

"You're in luck. We're here," she said as she pulled over to let him out.

As he was getting out he said, "Listen, take tomorrow off. I want you well rested for the grand opening."

She agreed to it, waved goodbye, then drove home. On the drive, her mind raced. She couldn't stop thinking of that castle, or the legends behind it. She paused at the main gate to the castle's driveway, and looked up the hill at it. It intrigued her so much. _I wonder just what _is_ up there? I doubt there is some ancient robot living there, but...there is something about that house...I feel so drawn to it. Maybe it is just the stories, but that place definitely has a vibe to it. I can't quite place it...but I know that I need to go up there._

A new song started, and pulled her from her thoughts. She continued down her street, until she reached her own driveway. When she parked and got out of her car, she realized just how bright the full moon was tonight. It made everything glow with a dull bluish light; it looked like it was just before dawn, rather than midnight.

She walked inside, and knew there was no way she could sleep. She said hi to Poe, and walked around her house, already bored. Vincent's earlier statement haunted her. She kept hearing 'you're going to be lonely here' over and over in her mind. She sighed and wondered what she could do to fight off that feeling.

She walked toward her sink full of dirty dishes and grumbled. She glanced up at the back door, and through its window. The castle looked like something out of a movie. She smiled, knowing exactly what to do with her excess energy. She grabbed her camera bag and tripod, then walked out the door. One of her favorite Patsy Cline songs got stuck in her head. She started to sing it as she walked through the trees after midnight; approaching the stone wall.


	8. After Midnight

Chapter VIII: **After Midnight**

The moonlight glinted off his blades as he plunged them into the earth, tearing a weed up from its roots. Dirt crumbled off it as he held the little plant up, and looked at it. Its dark green leaves, and dirty roots surrounded by shiny metal blades. He felt bad for it; to have to remove the plant just so his flowers could live. It didn't belong there, amongst the pretty blossoms. He frowned as he tossed it on the ground next to him.

It had been a few sad and lonely days since he last went to her house. He was able to will his body not to walk there, but he wasn't able to stop his mind from wandering. He wondered how long he would be haunted by thoughts of her. He could even hear her voice in the wind, singing. He shut his eyes and tried to quiet his mind.

Her voice just kept getting louder, and clearer. He could now make out actual words. She was singing about being lonesome, and wondering if someone was out there searching for her. Her voice was right outside the gate to the inner wall, when she abruptly stopped singing.

He stood up, bewildered, and quickly hid behind the first large hedge he could find. He peeked out from behind it, and looked at the gate to the inner wall. His heart raced as he tried to figure out whether he should try to run inside, or stay where he was. He didn't know what he should do, but he did know how badly he wanted to meet her. _Maybe I should introduce myself to her. She seems like she would be nice. What if she does end up being nice?...The man she is with may not be. _

While he stood motionless, wondering what to do, there was a rusty squeak from the gate. He watched it intently; feeling comforted by the fact he was far enough away, and it was dark. She wouldn't be able to see him, but he would be able to see her. His eyes were accustomed to darkness.

He watched as she emerged in the open gate, and tentatively step through into his garden. She gasped, and looked around in wide eyed wonder. She looked like she was frozen in place, much like how he was frozen as he watched her. Only her eyes moved.

She came out of the trance, and walked forward; going deeper into the garden. She reached over to touch a flower, a smile growing on her lips. She slowly spun around in a circle; looking at the whole garden. She closed her eyes and swayed a little, as if she were dancing. She slowly opened her eyes, and said aloud, "This place doesn't feel haunted at all. Enchanted is more like it."

She set down whatever she was carrying, and propped it up on the ground. She opened the bag that hung from her shoulder and rested against her hip. She took a device out, and attached it to the stand. He thought it looked a little bit like a camera. She pushed a button on it, and her face was then lit up by a bluish white light.

He was prepared for the blinding white light that a camera produced, but this one didn't. Maybe it wasn't a camera after all. It never made any flashing lights, even after a couple of minutes of her pushing buttons, and it making beeping noises.

She looked up, towards his house, and breathed, "Wow." She gazed at it for a while, then pulled herself away from the view. He was thankful that she didn't seem to be frightened by it. Most people looked at his house with fear in their eyes, but she looked fascinated by it.

She walked away from the device, and followed some of the crooked paths through the garden; getting closer to where his hiding spot was. He started to feel nervous that she would walk right up to him, but then she stopped at the hedge sea serpent. She raised a hand and stroked the side of its neck, and quietly uttered, "Amazing." She looked all around with a big smile. He felt himself smile too, proud that she liked his work.

She walked back to the camera-looking device, and picked it up including its stand. She went back to the sea serpent and set it there. She then proceeded to push the beeping buttons again, while turning it slightly. This was repeated until she had made a full circle with the camera.

He intently watched as she picked the camera up, off of its stand, and looked at it. She pushed some more buttons while her face glowed in the light. Seeing her face, and having her there...actually at his home, made him want to talk to her even more. It was too late though, if he introduced himself now, after hiding all this time, she would surely scream and run away. Never to return. He would just stay right where he was, and not make a sound.

She gasped and looked up right in his direction. He ducked his head behind the hedge. His hands twitched despite his best efforts to control them. He could hear her walking closer to him. She paused in the area that he had just been weeding.

She quietly said, "Hello?"


	9. Sentimental Heart

****Author's Note**  
**

**

* * *

**

I just wanted to quickly interrupt the story to give a shout-out to my readers. Thank you all so much for adding my story to your favorites, and especially those of you leaving reviews. It always makes my day when I see a new review waiting for me :)

An extra loud shout-out goes to my awesome beta editor, **foxotr**, who has made my story so much better than what I could have accomplished on my own. Thank you for all the inspiration, and the encouragement.

A thank you to Tim Burton for creating Edward; I have used my creative license on him somewhat, and allowed his character to learn and grow, but he still belongs to Burton ;)

* * *

Chapter IX: **Sentimental Heart**

She glanced down at her camera's zoomed in display yet again. _That is _definitely_ a face. _Even though the face looked pale and ghostly, she wasn't scared. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't feel afraid here.

She looked down, towards her feet, where a few weeds lay on the crooked stone path. She bent down and picked one up. It had not started to wilt at all. _This was done recently, and not by any ghost. There is definitely _someone_ here. _

She glanced back up at the dinosaur topiary where she had heard the sound, and said, "Hello? Listen, I don't mean to bother you, but I know you're there. Please come out."

Time stood still. A shadow moved, then slowly started drifting closer. She held her breath as she watched the shadow start to look like a man. He stood next to the topiary, about ten feet away from her. He held his arms behind his back, and wore dark leather clothes with several buckles and straps. His uneven hair stuck up all over, and he had dark sad eyes. The only skin exposed was that of his face. He was so pale that his skin was almost luminous in the full moon's light. She could see a couple faint lines on his face that looked like scars.

Despite his strange appearance, she thought he was actually quite attractive. She wondered if this really was the one she had heard about; he didn't look like an invention or robotic at all. Maybe he was just some eccentric hermit that had lived here for a while. Hiding himself away from humanity; not wanting to be bothered.

"Hello," he said quietly. His voice was raspy like he had just woken up, or hadn't used it in a long time. He looked at her; the emotions of pain, hope, and wonder warring on his features.

She took a step closer, and asked, "Do you live here?"

"Yes." He looked guarded, and apprehensive.

"Did you do all of this?" She raised her hands and motioned around her.

"Yes."

"It's really amazing. I had almost thought that I stepped into a fairytale or something. It is so beautiful here. You're very talented."

"Thank you." The fear in his eyes was replaced by a look of relief.

"I'm sorry I trespassed, but I was told that no one lives here; and I was very curious about this place. If you would like me to leave, I would understand."

"Don't go," he said, his voice louder than before. His eyebrows furrowed together as he said, "Please. I haven't had company in so long."

She believed him; he looked so _lonely_ as he said that, it made her heart ache. She walked a couple steps closer. "Alright, I'll stay." There was a flicker of a smile on his face. "But, if I stay... you will need to show me what you're hiding behind your back."

He frowned, moved his arms in front of himself, and held his hands up. Metal blades gleamed in the moonlight where his fingers should have been. He looked down at them with shame. She walked right up to him so she could closely inspect them.

She whispered, "So the legend is true." Relief washed through her; she had been so paranoid that it was Jack who she had been hearing, and seeing. This she could deal with. He intrigued her; she felt no danger. She lifted a hand, and inquisitively touched the dull side of one of the blades.

He asked with amazement, "You aren't afraid of me?"

"If you had wanted to hurt me, you could have done so by now."

"I would never hurt you."

She looked up at him with a smile. This close to him she saw all of the scars clearly. Her heart went out to him. _How horrible it must be for him. If it were me I probably would have put an eye out by now_. She wanted to help him; he seemed so nice and gentle, yet so sad. She also wanted to know more about him, but wasn't sure just how to ask. Saying something like 'so what exactly _are_ you' would just be too rude.

He lowered his hands, moving his fingers and making snipping noises. She said, "So you're the one who's been haunting me." He looked at her questioningly. "You've come to my house before, haven't you? I've heard you."

He cast his eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "Yes." He paused, as if trying to think of what to say. "I apologize for my impropriety... I too was curious." He pointed a blade towards her house. She turned to look and could see the little colored lights twinkling through the trees.

"Yeah, I guess if I saw a swarm of otherworldly lightning bugs, I too would investigate. Well then...it's about time we met. My name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Vee."

"I am Edward." He had a genuine look of happiness and relief.

"I've heard about you from some of the people that live in town."

His smile dropped. "They like to talk," he sadly said.

She chuckled, "By talk you mean gossip? Yeah, they do. Don't worry," she said noticing the sorrow apparent on his face. "I don't listen to rumors...but the tales they tell are so old. You must have been here for a very long time."

"Yes, I have."

"And... why exactly... do you have scissors for hands?"

"Father was a great inventor. He decided to turn one of his robots into a person; but he never was able to finish me. He did make my hands, and he gave them to me as an early Christmas present...but he fell to the floor and never woke up. That was my first experience with death." He was clearly haunted by the memory.

She could hardly believe that it was really true. _Robotics have come a long way, but they are no where near this advanced. He must be over a hundred years old, and he obviously has emotions. How is this even possible?_

"Your father did an amazing job. He must have been very proud of you."

"Yes, he was." His eyes glazed. She figured he was thinking of his father, and how much he missed him.

"That must be nice...to have been so close, and have him be so proud. Edward...can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Whatever happened to the hands he made for you?"

"I accidentally destroyed them." He paused and then looked down the hill at the town's lights. "When I was down there, many people told me they knew a doctor who might be able to help me; but no one ever did."

"When did you go down there?"

"A long time ago," he whispered, still looking at the town. "The sun has risen and set thousands of times since then... I have not spoken since then."

His voice had lost the early morning raspy sound, revealing a soft voice. She liked the sound of it, and desperately wanted to know his story. She wasn't sure if he would talk about it, but asked anyways. "Can you tell me about it?"

He hesitantly said, "Yes." He paused for a minute, and then said, "It is a long story."

"I've got time," she said as she walked over to the stone steps of the castle. She sat down, took off her camera bag, and set it down next to her.

He followed her there and sat beside her. With a deep breath he began his story. "As they say in a child's storybook; once upon a time..."

He told her of a nice Avon lady who found him living by himself, and decided to take him home with her. He described how it felt to see the town below for the first time, and what it was like to be able to go into her home. When he got to the part about his first night sleeping there she interrupted him with her laughter.

"A _waterbed_? Why on earth would she have chosen _that_ for you to sleep on?"

"I do not know... When her daughter, Kim, got home early from camping she saw me and screamed. I was so startled I sliced up the bed accidentally."

As he described how the water shot up in every direction, the look on his face was priceless. She could easily imagine how he must have reacted when the incident happened, and she couldn't control her laughter. She laughed so hard it was infectious. When they both settled down, he continued his story.

"And then Mr. Boggs poured me a glass of lemonade from a glass jar in the basement. I have never tasted anything like it. It made my throat and ears burn. He thought it would calm me down. It did not taste like lemons at all. It was awful." He frowned at the memory.

She giggled, suspicious that the 'lemonade' was really something like scotch. "Speaking of drinking, I've had a lot of coffee...so I'm going to need to go home-"

"You have to go away?" He looked disappointed.

"Well, I can come right back. It's just...I _really_ need to go to the bathroom." She was embarrassed at having to spell it out, but he apparently didn't understand what coffee did to a bladder.

"You can use the lavatory inside."

She was shocked, and said, "There's working plumbing inside?"

"Yes, and electricity."

"But, how? I thought the inventor, your dad, passed away a hundred years ago."

"He did. His inventions still work. There is an underground river in this mountain. He tapped into it from the cellar, and used the running water for power. He also created a series of pipes to bring it throughout the manor."

"That's incredible." _Green energy is all the rage now, but this guy was doing it a hundred years ago. No wonder he was so wealthy, and could afford a place like this._

Edward stood up, and walked up the steps. He pushed the door and held it open for her. She walked into a wide open space with a high ceiling and a curved stone staircase. At the base of the staircase she could just barely make out a cloaked figure shape that she guessed was some sort of statue.

Her observations were cut short when the door swung shut, and what little light that was coming through it was obliterated. She could see the moonlight in the windows, but everything in front of her was black. "Edward," she called out, alarmed at the loss of sight. "I can't see anything."

"I apologize that I can not turn on a light for you. They would see it, and come after me."

She reached a hand out, like a blind man, toward his voice. Her fingertips made contact with his chest, and he gasped. "Sorry," she mumbled. She figured he wasn't used to anyone touching him, but it couldn't be helped. "Will you lead me?" She trailed her fingers up finding his shoulder. She then stepped behind him and grabbed his other shoulder, mimicking the way little kids make a train.

As she grasped his shoulders, she wasn't surprised to feel the normal human-like flesh under the leather, not hard metal. She figured the clothes must protect his skin from the damaging effects of the blades.

He answered her question by walking, and leading her further into the darkness. It was so quiet inside she could hear their footsteps echo. "The acoustics in here must be amazing," she mused, wondering how her cello would sound in the room. He stopped abruptly and she walked right into him.

"Sorry," she said, again apologizing to him.

"Here it is. You can turn the light on in here, there are no windows."

There was a quiet humming sound, and then a tungsten light flickered, slowly getting brighter. She could now see him standing in front of her, and realized that she was still holding onto him. She dropped her hands, and thanked him. He nodded, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

She looked around the room. The walls and floor were made out of the same type of stone that the rest of the castle was, and so was the sink basin. The faucet and fixtures were aged copper. She turned the handle on one, and sure enough, water came pouring out. She smiled with amazement, but lost the smile as soon as she glanced up. Her distorted reflection looked back at her through the old gilded mirror that hung on the wall. It was cracked in several places, like someone had smashed it with a fist. On either side of the mirror, the stone wall looked etched with long lines. She traced a finger over one of the lines. It just about broke her heart when she realized that Edward must have done this; that he hated himself, or his reflection so much.

She pulled herself away from the sad vision, and turned around to find what she had come here for. The toilet looked about right, but its tank was mounted to the wall above it, and a chain hung down from it. She pulled the chain and heard a rush of water as she watched the bowl fill. She bent down and wiped a thick layer of dust off the seat. _Well, thank the stars for that. He isn't human enough to need to use this_. She didn't even want to think about how he would manage if he had needed to.

A couple minutes later, she emerged into the darkness while drying off her hands on her pants. "I feel much better." She took a couple of blind steps. "Edward?"

"I am here."

She heard his voice inches away from her face. She raised her hand towards it, and it landed on his cheek. He took a deep shuddering breath. She wanted to hold him, and comfort him so much. _This is crazy! How can I want to wrap my arms around him? I hardly know him, or what he even is._

She quickly cleared her head, and dropped her hand down to his shoulder. He turned, and lead her back outside. They walked to their previous seats, and sat down. She said, "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue your story."

She tried to contain herself from comments and questions, as he told the rest of his story. She couldn't help but hoot with laughter when she heard about the devil topiary he made in front of the window of the crazy religious lady. "That's too perfect," she laughed, wondering if the girl she interviewed was the granddaughter. She calmed herself, and let him finish.

As he told her the sad ending, she openly cried. His own eyes glistened at the memory. "She never came back after that. I have always thought of her, and hoped she would. Maybe she hated me for killing Jim. Maybe she moved far away. Maybe she died. I do not know what happened to her. If she ever found happiness."

With no hesitation, Victoria wrapped her arm around his back, and rested her hand on his shoulder. She rubbed the back of his neck with her thumb. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

She paused, and then decided he should know the truth. "Kim got married, and had children and grandchildren. She lived a good life, and was happy. She did think of you too. She always cared about you, and told your story to her granddaughter, Lydia. I know this because Lydia told me about it. She works with me." She paused again, not knowing what else to say.

"So, she has died? I thought it had been a very long time."

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

He bowed his head and shut his eyes. They sat like that for a couple minutes. She threw her other arm around his chest and gave him a quick hug. She pulled away from him and noticed how bright the sky was getting. She looked to the East and saw pink and orange colors on the horizon.

"I can't believe how late it is. I should go home."

"Will you come back to visit me?"

She smiled at him. "Most definitely." He smiled back at her.

She stood up and stretched. He also stood, and said, "Allow me to walk you home?"

She laughed, "How chivalrous. Yes, of course."

He led her to a much easier way to get over the wall. They climbed over it, and continued on. As they walked through the trees to her house, it all seemed very surreal to her. She wondered if maybe this was a very detailed dream.

When they reached the house she turned to him and thanked him. "You know, you can come visit me whenever you like. It's just me and my cat. Well, lately my boss, Vincent, has been coming by; but that is because he misses his wife's cooking. After this weekend he's going home, and then it will just be us." As if on cue, Poe jumped on the windowsill and looked through the glass. "That's Poe."

He looked at the cat and smiled, saying, "Like the poet?"

"Yes! You've read his work?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Father had a book of his poetry. I know them by heart."

"You will have to recite some for me sometime." He nodded, and shyly smiled at her.

She hated to have to end the evening; but seeing as how the sun was already doing that for her, she said, "Alright, I better go and get some sleep. Goodnight Edward."

His dark eyes locked with hers. "Sleep well, Vee."

She felt like she should hug him again; but gave him a smile and a wave instead, as she stepped into her house. He smiled back at her, turned around, and walked away. She watched him go. She liked him. It was crazy. It didn't matter how crazy it was. She really_ liked_ him. The smile lingered on her face as his image dissolved into the shadows. Maybe it was _her_ that was crazy. Maybe she had finally cracked. Maybe this was all a dream.


	10. Amazed

Chapter X: **Amazed**

The grin never left him as he hurried home in the subdued light of the dawn. Their meeting had gone so much better than he ever imagined. And he had imagined it several times. When you require little sleep, you have all sorts of time to think. Pretty much the only thing he had been thinking about for the last few days was her.

He was feeling very proud of himself. In the past it was always very hard for him to open up to people, and talk to them. It was different with Victoria; he still felt shy, but he trusted her. Just her, being herself, made it easy for him to talk. She was amazing. He just wondered what she thought of _him. _

_I can't torture myself with the thought of her maybe feeling anything for me... like what I feel for her. It is far too much to hope for...yet...what was that look in her eyes? It wasn't fear or disgust, like I thought it would be. Maybe it will not be too bad...to hope...just a little._

He got within the inner walls, and paused at the sea serpent sculpture that had caught her attention earlier. He raised his hand and ran the blades down its' neck, mimicking her action. He would have to create more creatures from the pictures on the old maps. She seemed to like this one, she may like to see more. He wondered if such creatures really existed at the edges of the sea. There was so much he had never seen. The boundaries of his property was his whole world. He had only experienced the rest of the world through books that his father had owned. He looked around his garden at his hedge sculptures. Most of them were based on the pictures in those books.

The sky brightened a few shades, and yellow rays hit the garden. Like a nocturnal creature, he immediately went to the gloom inside. Using his shoulder, he pushed the door shut behind him. The heavy wood made the hinges groan. The noise echoed through the cavernous room. It was always so quiet. The complete lack of noise sometimes drove him crazy.

He leaned back against the door, and rubbed his forearm against the front of his neck. He cleared his throat. His throat hurt; it had been so many years since he last spoke. In the last few hours, he had talked more than he ever had in his whole existence.

He replayed the evening over in his mind. The times she had laughed, her face brightening, and eyes sparkling...He had done that! The thought gave him a toothy grin. He had been able to cheer her, just like that man had. And he wasn't involved with her, he was her boss! He wondered what of. She had wanted to know so much about him; but she was the intriguing one. He wanted to know all about her. He would have to start asking _her_ the questions.

He walked up the stairs to his father's library, and went straight to one of the books he knew so well. Carefully placing a blade on either side of the book, he pulled it out of the shelf. Kneeling down, he placed it on the floor in front of him. Using one blade, he opened the book. It opened right to the poem he wanted, "Annabel Lee."

He tried reading it, but couldn't focus on it; his mind kept coming back to her. He looked up from the book and smiled at the thought of her touch. He had almost forgotten what human contact was like. The first time she blindly reached out to him, it was like fire. A flame ran through his body, like electricity, igniting every cell. It was like she had given him life again. Every single time she touched him, and when she held him, every fiber of his being was aware. Just having her there, actually talking to him, sitting so close to him, was beyond belief. She was exactly what he had dreamed of.

_Maybe none of this is real. Maybe I have died, or I _am_ dreaming. What if I wake up, and she doesn't exist? What if she decides I am too strange, too much of a freak, and she never comes back? Have I let myself fall too far? How would I be able to go on with this life, if I never see her again?_

He cycled from worry, to reading, to losing himself in daydreams; until the shadows on the floor shifted in such a way, he knew the sun was high. He stood up, oblivious to the book and map he had left out, and walked up the stairs. It was time for him to sleep...to dream.


	11. Heart and Hands

Chapter XI: **Heart and Hands**

Victoria woke in the early afternoon; and the whole time she got ready, and ate breakfast, she thought of Edward. She wondered if it was all just an elaborate dream. _How can such a person actually exist? He must be over a hundred years old! What has he been doing this whole time? That amazing, enchanted garden must be pretty time consuming; but how has he not gone stir crazy with cabin fever yet? He is basically trapped there...alone._

She sipped her coffee, and stared at the unfinished fried eggs in front of her. _Does he even eat? He must not need to, but even machines need to run on _something._ I wonder what he is doing right now._

She stood up, and put her plate on the floor, calling to Poe. Then she gulped the last of her coffee, while a much appreciative cat found her unwanted breakfast. She ran to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, and then headed out the back door.

The dew was still clinging to the grass in the shade of the trees. She passed under them, and up the hill to where Edward had shown her the easy way over the wall. She climbed it, wondering just how often he had come over it, and to her house. The memory of her second night here, and the noise she heard, came back to her. Her cheeks flushed as it dawned on her. _He most likely heard me singing...and then saw me getting undressed for bed. Oh, how embarrassing!_ By the time she reached the inner wall, her face was a lovely shade of red.

She paused to admire the ivy covered wall and gateway. Dark purple violets grew wild on the ground around it. It was almost like it was the Secret Garden; she was always fascinated by that book as a child. It really was a wonder how she was ever able to find the gate last night, by the moonlight. She pushed the creaking old wrought iron gate and stepped inside. She looked around the garden, now brightly lit, and was positive the awe would never wear off.

With the sun shining on it, she could see all of the Gothic castle-like mansion. She couldn't believe what Anne said about how everyone thought this place was ugly. She loved it; everything about it. The gargoyles, the tall pointed windows and archways. She had always loved stone structures, and was sure to spend some enjoyable time photographing this. Some areas were starting to crumble, reminding her of the pictures of old Irish castle ruins. She thought it was too bad that some of the stained glass windows were missing, and the roof collapsing. _What if this place rots away, and completely collapses; what will happen to Edward?_

She made her way through the garden to the large wooden door. It had a heavy iron knocker, so she used it, and waited a minute. There was no noise coming from inside; so she pushed the door, stepped in, and called out, "Hello?" There still was no answer, so she walked farther in. She was determined to find Edward, to make sure that she really hadn't lost it and dreamed the whole thing.

The light was dim inside, but she could make out a lot more than she had been able to last night. The room she was in was a large room with a spiraling stone staircase. There were metal robots of varying sizes and shapes, along with some tables and racks filled with different mechanical parts. She walked up to one of the tables and looked at what appeared to be one of Edwards hands. She glanced up from the table and looked around the room more. Across the room was a door; from her memory of the direction they took last night, it was the bathroom. Next to it was another door, but it was completely covered in cobwebs and dust. It looked like whatever was in there was never used.

She walked to the staircase, pausing to admire the strange bird-like statue at its base. Smiling, she ran a fingertip across the front of it, and walked up the first set of stairs. When she reached the top, she called, "Hello, Edward? It's me, Victoria." She waited, but again didn't hear anything. _Maybe he's sleeping. I wonder if he actually requires sleep._

She walked down the hallway, and through the first door she came to. Walking inside, she observed several shelves full of old books and tomes. There was an old map laid out on the floor, next to an open book. She walked up to them for a closer look. Noticing the book was open to one of her favorite Edgar Allan Poe poems, she smiled. She glanced over to the map, it looked like it was over a hundred years old. The edges of the sea even showed pictures of mermaids, sirens, a giant squid, and a sea serpent; all surrounding some sailboats. _The pictures in these books and maps must be where he gets his inspiration to make such fantastical topiaries._

Crossing to the other side of the library, she opened another door. Walking through it, she stepped into another large room that appeared to be some sort of laboratory. There were vials of dark colored liquid lining the shelves, and from the ceiling hung several different types of unfamiliar plants. The air smelled almost like a tea store; the flowering plants and herbs creating a perfume. She picked up one of the glass bottles and held it up to the light coming through the window. It was a dark greenish red, with sediment suspended throughout it. She wondered what he used it for. Setting down the bottle, she headed back to the stairs.

The view from the window at the landing caught her attention, and she paused there to look out. There was a gorgeous view of the town below, and a direct view of her balcony. She smiled, liking the idea of Edward standing here and watching her house with curiosity. It actually comforted her, finding out who her 'ghost' was. To have another lonely soul so close by.

She continued up the next two flights of stairs, until she reached another floor. This one was so covered with dust and cobwebs, she was sure it hadn't been used in a long time. She figured Edward wouldn't be here either, so she kept going up until she ran out of stairs to climb.

There was a door on either side of her. She decided to go through the left one, seeing as how that one looked like it was used more. She walked into a large attic room that had half of its roof caved in. There was a lot of water damage to the room, from it being exposed to the elements. She carefully stepped over and through some of the debris until she was standing at an area where she could look out the gaping hole from the roof. She saw something shining and blue in the distance, and wondered if you could see all the way to the ocean from up here. It truly was a beautiful view, she stood motionless for a couple of minutes, enjoying it.

Pulling herself away from the view, she turned around, and walked back towards the door. Along the way she noticed a large fireplace, and walked up closer to it. There were scattered papers in it; it looked like it had been ages since it was used for a fire. Some of the old and crumbling papers were attached to the back of the chimney, making a collage. She could hardly make out what they said. One looked like it was a news clipping about a blind boy that was learning to read using his hands...braille. It looked like Edward had, at one period, spent a lot of time making this...just to let it crumble and fade away. _Oh Edward. You have spent so much time alone here, longing to be normal and fit in. Wanting so much to be a part of something, and giving up on the hope of ever having that. I know how you feel...the disconnection._

She knew she must be close to finding him, and she really wanted to see him. She left the room, crossed the small landing, and pushed open the other door. As she walked into the room, she stopped abruptly. There was a motionless Edward on a bed at the center of the room. She suddenly felt very foolish, and wondered if she should wake him.

"Edward?" She softly walked across the room to where he slept. As she got close to him, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful, and beautiful he looked. The loud thumps of her heart embarrassed her, so she waited a minute, and took a deep breath. When she felt a little calmer, she called his name again; this time a little louder. He jumped, and sat up quickly, blinking several times.

He looked at her with wide eyed disbelief, as he asked her, "Am I dreaming?"

She laughed, "No, it's real. I felt the same way when I woke up. I had to come here to make sure I didn't dream it all up." She sat down next to him on the bed, and decided she would have been more comfortable standing. It felt like the ancient mattress was made of sawdust.

She asked him, "So, this is your room?" She looked around at the sorry state of his room. Even though he lived in a mansion, he didn't really have much.

He paused, and then said, "My father gave me a bedchamber on the third floor, but I have not used it since his death. I spend most of my time on this floor, or in the library."

"But, the roof is caving in. Aren't you afraid it may fall on you?" She looked at the rafters with concern.

He glanced up with her, and replied, "No. I have already survived that once. I do not fear it."

"Well, you must get so cold at night," she said, eying the sad threadbare and torn blanket on his bed.

"Yes. Sometimes."

She gazed around the room again. Books lay scattered on the floor, and in one corner was a yellowing stack of newspapers and magazines. The holes in the roof exposed the sky in a couple areas creating skylights. Even with the light streaming in, it was still gloomy. The air looked thick with dust.

He noticed her taking in the room, and shyly said, "I apologize for the current state of my house. I am not very skilled at housework, and I never get guests."

She smiled at him, and said, "It's ok. My house gets messy too." He returned her smile with a bashful one of his own. "I'm sorry that I barged in here, and disturbed your sleep."

"You are always more than welcome here. I require little sleep. I sleep this time of day because I can not go outside."

She recalled the image of him standing in the shadows at the window. "Why not? Does the sunlight bother you?"

"It bothers my eyes...That is due to my eyes being used to darkness. I do not go outside in the light for fear of being seen. The townspeople hate me, and believe me to be dead." He looked sad, yet resigned to the idea.

She recalled the end of his story from the night before. How Kim had to fool the townspeople into believing he was dead. _Well, her plan worked. Nobody has ever bothered him again after that. He has been left alone...completely alone...for all those years._

She raised her hand and held his arm, saying, "Edward, all of those people you met down there? Well...most of them have passed away. Their grandchildren think you are a ghost. It has all become a legend."

"Oh," he said wide-eyed. "Is it safe for me to go back there?"

Now she was in a difficult position; she didn't want to scare him, or let him down. She wanted to be truthful with him... how _could_ it be safe for him? "I don't know...you obviously look a lot different than everyone else; you would draw a lot of attention to yourself. It would be hard to explain the hands...I don't think it would be safe for you...If people were to know what you are...Our government does some strange things, and I would hate for someone to take you away to study you." She could picture a factory making Edward clones and sending them to the front lines of a war. The thought made her shudder.

He looked at her, and asked with concern, "Are you cold?"

She shook the vision, and looked into his eyes. "No, I was just thinking about it...I would hate to see anything bad happen to you, Edward. Maybe your routine is for the best after all." He nodded, looking disappointed. She quickly added, "But, now that I know you're here, I'll be coming to visit you all the time."

His eyes grew big with disbelief, as he said, "You will?"

"Of course. And you can come to my house anytime you'd like."

He gave her a heartwarming smile, and looked like he wanted to hug her. She realized she was still holding his arm, and squeezed it.

There was a moment of silence between them. Until Edward sat up straighter, and said, "Excuse my manners! Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," she laughed, amused by his manners. She dropped her hand off his arm, and stood up. His smile faltered slightly, until she said, "Lead the way."

He led her down the stairs to the ground level. They walked around the staircase, and underneath it to a door that she hadn't noticed earlier. He pushed it open with his arm, and held it open for her. She walked into a large kitchen with several windows that overlooked the gardens. There was a large wooden table, with matching chairs, in the center of the room. He motioned towards it and said, "Please, sit."

She sat down, and continued to look around the room. The appliances looked very interesting to her; they were all ancient, but unlike any she had ever seen. She wondered if these were more of his father's inventions. She watched Edward as he picked up a large copper teapot, and set it on the stove. The stove's burners looked like they were all designed to resemble spiders. He turned a knob, to give it heat, and walked to a rack that had herbs hanging from it. He held up a couple mugs, and snipped some sprigs off the drying herbs, into the cups. He brought the mugs to the table, where she was sitting. He carefully let the cups' handles slide off his blades, onto the table, and sat next to her.

"You are very good with those," she said, smiling at him.

"I have a lot of practice. I wasn't always as skilled. I did have accidents, as you can see."

"Is that why your father made the leather suit for you to wear? To protect y our skin?"

"Yes...I have some questions of my own, for you."

"Oh?" She looked surprised...what would he want to know about _her_?

"I would like to know more about you...I have told you so much about me, yet I hardly know anything about you."

"I'm sorry, it's just...you're so interesting, and I'm so boring."

"You are not boring, at all." He looked shocked at such a thought.

"Compared to you, I definitely am." She chuckled, and said, "Alright, what would you like to know?"

"Everything," he said frankly.

She laughed, "I don't think we have time this afternoon for my entire life story. You're going to have to be a little more specific."

He thought for a moment, then asked, "Why did you move here?"

"Well...the _easy_ answer is my boss, Vincent, is opening a new coffee shop at the strip mall downtown. He needed a manager to run it."

"The strip mall?"

"Yeah, it's a collection of stores in a line, all sharing walls, with outdoor entrances."

"Yes, I know of it. I almost had my own salon there."

"Really? That's awesome. I know you mentioned how the townspeople liked you at first, and you cut their hair; but, I didn't know you planned to professionally. You must have really enjoyed it. I'm sorry it never worked out for you...You know what? All summer I have wanted to get my hair cut short. I just never got around to it, and now the summer is almost over."

His eyes lit up, and he smiled as he offered, "I could do it for you."

She returned his smile, "I would love that." She wasn't sure just what she was getting into, but figured it was just hair; it would grow back. Besides, she figured he would like doing something he once enjoyed so much. She could sacrifice her hair, if it meant making him happy.

He stood up, and swiveled his chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit. She changed chairs, and waited apprehensively. As soon as she sat down, he walked to a closet, and emerged with a dusty table cloth. Shaking the dust off first, he then approached her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He circled around her, and stood a couple feet away with the backs of his hands resting against his hips. His face was a mask of pure concentration. He stepped forward and tilted her head gently, then started to work. She really enjoyed watching him work, but begrudgingly closed her eyes to keep the hair out of them. She lost her sight, but could enjoy the sound. It sounded like she was at a salon, and several hair cutters were working on her at the same time. It was an exhilarating experience to have someone, who could very easily harm you, being so close, yet so gentle. Soon the noise stopped, and she opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her, and grinning wildly.

She ran a hand through the short locks, and said, "Thanks, it definitely feels better." She ran her hand over the newly exposed back of her neck. She wondered if she looked okay with her hair that short.

She tried not to sound too worried as she asked, "Do you have a mirror?"

His smile turned to a frown as he thought about it. The tea kettle's whistle distracted him; he went to the stove, and turned it off. Picking up the kettle, his smile returned. He walked it over to her, and held it up to her eye level. She looked at her distorted, copper colored reflection, and could hardly believe it was hers. Her hair naturally flipped out all over, creating an adorable pixie style look. She loved it.

With a wide grin she said, "I love it! Edward, you are so talented! Thank you so much!" She dodged the steaming teapot so she could wrap her arms around him and pull him close. She closed her eyes, and held him.


	12. Broken

****Author's Note** **

I owe my thanks to so many of you who have added my story to your favorites, and are continued to be interested in it... and keeping me inspired to get updates out. I have been trying to take on the not so easy task of restructuring some of the chapters that I have already hand written. So, it does take some time to do. Thank you all for your patience. I do know where I want this story to go, and have most of it in my head. It will continue to grow and will be completed :)

Another thanks to my beta, foxotr, for being so awesome at what she does.

* * *

Chapter XII: Broken

He wasn't doing a very good job at getting information from her; but he was doing something right, seeing as how he had her in his arms. His blades were carefully pointed away from her; much like he had to do once, long ago. Although, that time he wasn't holding a kettle full of scalding water. It made holding her even more challenging. She pulled away slowly and looked at him shyly. If it were up to him the embrace would have lasted for all of eternity.

He shifted the tea kettle away from her and responded to her thanks with, "You're welcome." He tried his best to clear his mind of her, and focus on the task at hand; making the tea. He filled their cups, and returned the copper pot to its home on the stove.

"I'll clean this up," she said as she scooped the clipped hair off the floor. She surveyed the room again, and asked, "Where do you put your trash?"

"I don't produce much waste. You can put it outside."

"Ok," she replied, and walked outside. A moment later she reappeared in the kitchen, smiling at him again. He didn't think the shock of her actually smiling _at him_ would ever wear off.

She really was a wonder to him. He needed to know more about her. _I have to think of something to ask her, quick...before she starts with the questions again. If only I could be more_-

"So, how did you learn to do that?" She touched her new, shorter hair.

"I started with hedges, then ice sculptures. Cutting hair came naturally to me."

Her eyes got bigger, "Ice sculptures? That's amazing, and the hedges are all so incredible. I would love to see you create one."

"You can watch me tonight, in the garden. I tend it every evening."

"Great! I would love that...I'm sorry. You wanted to know more about me?"

"Yes," he said, relieved that she had brought it up.

"Ask away," she replied cheerfully.

The first thing he was wondering about, wasn't so much a question as a pondering statement. He was hoping that she would elaborate. He looked at her newly cut locks as he said, "Your hair is the color of a flower. I have never seen anyone's like that."

Her smile remained, and she raised her eyebrows a little in amusement. "I dye it."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I dunno...I like this color, and it makes me look more interesting."

"Yes. It does. I like how you look."

She smiled, and cast her eyes down, saying, "Thanks."

He abruptly changed topic by asking, "Is there a difficult answer?"

"...To what?"

"Earlier you talked about the easy answer to why you moved here."

Her smile dropped. "Oh...," she said, uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. She itched the back of her neck and looked off to the side. Hesitantly she said, "Yes."

He thought maybe some tea would help calm her. So, he sat down and pulled the herb sprigs out of the tea, and pushed a cup towards her chair.

Walking over to her chair, she joined him. She sipped the hot tea, "It's very good. Thank you."

He nodded. He didn't want to utter a sound, for fear she may not start her story.

She took a deep breath, and said, "I'm avoiding someone."

She then told him about how she had gone to school with a boy, who was disliked by most people and constantly getting into trouble. She was the only one who befriended him out of everyone that went to that school, but he had always wanted more than friendship. She had known that it was getting out of control; and tried ending the friendship and avoiding him, but it had made everything worse.

"It got to the point where he would threaten to kill himself if I didn't call him every day. I was young and naive, and actually believed that he would. I did care for him as a friend, and didn't want to see him hurt. So, I continued to call him and talk to him, but I always had an excuse for not seeing him outside of school. I even contemplated _trying_ to have feelings for him. I thought maybe I just wasn't strong enough to withstand it anymore, and it would just make things easier...but, I just couldn't feel anything for him...Maybe I _can't_ feel love...Maybe I'm broken. I don't know."

She paused and her eyes fleetingly made contact with his, before she looked down to her tea cup. She had been fiddling with the cup's handle while talking. He wondered what was so interesting about the cup; she stared intently at it, as he continued to intently watch her.

She continued, "All I know is that I just wanted to be free from all of it; but it was very hard for me to figure a way to be free from him. I couldn't even look at a guy without him freaking out, and I had heard of him threatening other boys in school when he found out anyone liked me. His craziness even alienated all of my friends, because they just didn't want to deal with him. And I did tell him several times that I wasn't interested in him that way; I wasn't leading him on."

Again she looked up from her teacup to him, like she was trying to emphasize that point. Her hand reached up to the cup again. He realized it must be a nervousness that made her do that, a lot like how he was with his snipping, twitching fingers.

"Every time I told him how I felt he would go into hysterics, I just couldn't get it to sink in. He was convinced that he was in love with me, and would never love anyone else. I ended up just trying to go a separate way, and end it all together. It seemed like the more I avoided him, the more obsessed he became. After high school, I went to our community college...and the situation continued. So, I transferred to a college a few hours away. He showed up there, enrolled, as well. After that first semester I transferred again, but that time I decided to go to the city. The population is so much greater, I figured I would be hard to find. I also didn't tell anyone from my hometown where I was, only my mom knew. I really thought I was in the clear. I got a job at a coffee house, and it was good for a while."

She paused again, this time breathing deep, and looking off to the window. The sadness of the memories was apparent. It was obvious that it was hard for her to think about all this. He wasn't sure exactly what to say or do to help her. He felt awful, that she had to go through something that made her so sad. She looked as if she was lost in her memories, gazing out the window for a couple minutes.

He urged her to continue her story, "Did he find you again?"

She nodded her head, "One night I was working late in the photo lab. I left and walked home in the rain. I remember feeling like someone was watching me, but I just shrugged it off. I guess I should have listened to my intuition. Maybe it was the rain that threw me off, I never heard anyone following me. When I got to my apartment building, I went inside and walked up the stairs to where my door was. As soon as I had it unlocked, and was going through it, someone pushed me from behind and let the door slam shut behind us. It was Jack. I was-" she paused thinking of a word; running her thumb across the lip of her cup. "Shocked...dumbfounded, I couldn't react. He locked the door, and approached me."

She paused again, acting like she was going to stop there. She had both hands on the cup now, and was biting at her lower lip. He urged her on with his eyes, "What happened?"

With another deep breath she said, "He pushed me around, yelled at me. Told me that I was awful, a bitch, for making him work so hard to find me. That I _belonged_ to him, and that if I kept fighting it, he would make me regret it. He said he would not take no for an answer, and demanded I declare my love for him... and to 'give in'. That's when he started to pull at my clothes, ripping my sweater off."

It had been a long time since he had felt anger. As she was describing what this _man_ did to her, he could feel his blood heat and start pumping harder. He furrowed his brows and tried to control his breathing. She continued to look at her cup, completely avoiding all eye contact with him.

"I had already backed up to a wall...there was no where for me to run. He had me cornered. I was telling him no, and to stop it...but it was like he had turned into this violent person that I didn't even know existed inside of him. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. He was pinning me against the wall, groping me, and trying to pull my clothes off all at the same time. All I could do to fight back was to slam my head into his face as hard as I could. His nose instantly started bleeding, and he backed off."

He couldn't help the smile of approval at her action of hurting Jack. In his opinion, he deserved more pain than a bloody nose.

"I slid down the wall, and went into the fetal position. Through my sobs, I told him to leave me alone. He just stood there, holding his bleeding nose, and looked at me with disbelief. He started pacing back and forth in front of me; once again spewing how awful of a person I was. How I was so pathetic and didn't even deserve him. Poe sat by my side the whole time; looking at me with concern, and touching my face with his paw."

She glanced up at him and gave him a crooked smile. He returned the smile, happy that this time she didn't immediately look away. She continued making eye contact as she finished her story.

"It was probably his presence that allowed me to regain some sanity and composure. I started to get up, and he screamed that I wasn't going anywhere. I screamed back to him that I had to use the bathroom. Luckily, Poe followed me in like he usually does. Jack followed me to the bathroom and stood guard outside the door, to make sure I didn't try to bolt for the door when I came out. That wasn't my plan at all. Once I was inside the bathroom I grabbed Poe, jumped out the window, and made may way down the fire escape. I ran a couple blocks away, until I was in a more populated area, and used my phone to call the police. I told them there was an intruder in my home. I then called my boss Vincent, and asked him to pick me up. Poor Poe was so scared; he's a house cat, and not used to so many people and all the noise. I was hugging him tight against me, as I shivered from the cold...All I had on under the sweater was a thin sleeveless shirt...but at least I _had_ a shirt on."

Edward was curious and caught up enough with the story to dare interrupt her with a question. "Did they catch him?"

"No. He wasn't there when the cops showed up. All they found was an empty apartment with some of my belongings smashed. They questioned me, wanted a description of who it was...but, I told them I didn't see the person who did it. Vince was pissed that I didn't 'rat him out', but I couldn't. He would have been able to get out of it really easily, and it would have just further infuriated him. I did stay in that city until I graduated. Vincent's wife Sally demanded I stay with them, and she or Vince would escort me to and from my classes. I moved here so he wouldn't be able to find me again. Hopefully by now he has given up...but I still have nightmares that he finds me. Once you live in paranoia, it's hard to relax."

She went quiet and shuddered. He wanted to try to comfort her, like what she had done for him. He raised his arm and awkwardly wrapped it around her back, his hand pointing away from her. She leaned into him and placed her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. They held each other without talking. Edward finally relaxed enough to rest his head on hers. He knew he should try to think of something to say to console her, but it was hard for him to think of anything when she was so close. She was so warm and it felt unbelievably good to have her holding onto him. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, and savoring the smell of her hair.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away, saying, "Sorry; I must seem so petty compared to what you've been through."

He didn't quite understand why she was apologizing for getting upset over telling such a traumatic thing. He had been through hardships, but so had she. He said, "I don't think you are petty." He quietly thought for a moment, then added, "Was there no one that could have helped you? Your parents?"

She sarcastically laughed, "Ha! My parents never acted all that interested in me. A lot of the time I feel like an orphan. They are always too busy doting over my brother and sister, to care much about me."

His only family was his father, and he loved him dearly. He was his whole life at the time, and he didn't understand how you could not have that with a parent. She glanced at him to see the confused look on his face, and explained further.

"My dad is a biologist, and college professor, my mom a doctor. They got just what they wanted from their other kids. They went on to have 'professional' careers. They always pushed that on me as well. I always had a love for animals, so they tried to get me to be a vet or something...anything, other than a barista. I may as well be working in a fast food restaurant. My choice of education was such a joke to them. My dad and I fought all the time over me going to an art school. But, that's all that interested me, so I rebelled against them. It's not that I don't love my family, I just didn't always get along with them."

She stopped a moment, to drink the last of her tea. He did the same, while keeping his eyes on her. She was quiet for a moment, with a thoughtful look on her face.

She looked at him and said, "I would rather be broke and happy; then overworked, doing something I hated, and rich...I didn't end up leaving home on good terms. I do occasionally talk to them, and I visit on Christmas. And they still do a good job at making little comments to make me feel like a complete failure."

"I'm sorry," he said, not sure what else to say. And he _was _sorry. He was thinking she must have such a fascinating and interesting life; yet, he had had a better relationship with his father than she did with hers. He suddenly felt so grateful for having that in his life; and he pitied her for never knowing it.

"It's ok," she shrugged. "I did have a really good relationship with my grandfather, but I rarely got to see him, and now he's dead. He was an Irish fisherman, and wanted a better life for my mom. So he worked his life away to afford to send her to the states and get her a proper education and career. She wanted him to move here too, but he couldn't leave Ireland. Have you ever seen pictures of it?"

He shook his head no. He desperately _wanted_ to see such places.

"Well, it's a beautiful place. I got to visit him there a couple of times. I understand why he wouldn't want to leave. I even got to go out on his boat with him, and spend some time on the sea. The ocean is such a peaceful place, I really felt happy there. I sometimes think maybe it's in my blood; maybe I am just not meant to be around people...Maybe I'm meant for the sea." She laughed at the notion and shrugged.

The conversation about her grandfather led to her talking more about her childhood. Edward did not have such a thing, so he was very interested in it. He continued to ask questions, and happily listened to her stories for hours. Some were sad, some funny. He loved listening to her detailed description of the place she grew up, where her parents still lived. The small town surrounded by mountains, he would love to be able to see it. Heck, he would love to be able to see _any_ other place.

Her stomach growled, interrupting one of her stories. She laughed and said, "That would be my stomach reminding me to eat...Do you ever need to eat?"

"No. Although, I have before. I like food, even though I can not use silverware."

"But...how do you live without sustenance?"

_I must seem like such an foreign thing to her. _He smiled at her, saying, "I do need sustenance. I have to drink tonics sometimes."

She raised an eyebrow, "Tonics?"

He nodded, "Yes, Father taught me how to grow and harvest herbs to make the elixirs."

"Oh, that's what was in that lab-looking room I found earlier..."she mused, thinking out loud.

He confirmed her thoughts, "Yes, the laboratory is beyond the library."

She smiled at him, "You really do have an amazing house, I went adventuring through some of it earlier, while I was looking for you. I hope you don't mind that I was poking about."

He smiled back at her, "You are welcome to go wherever you choose."

She stood up, "Well, I need to be going home."

He couldn't help but look down and frown; disappointed to be losing her company.

She looked at his face and quickly added, "I will come back in a little while. Would you like me to bring you some food?"

He visibly cheered at the notion of her coming right back; but then he considered her question, and answered, "No, thank you." He didn't wish for her to see his clumsy and barbaric attempts at eating food.

"Alright," she said while standing up. "See you soon!" She gave him a smile, as he also stood up and accompanied her to the door.

He watched as she crossed through the garden. He then walked up to his window, so he could watch her as she walked the rest of the way home. He stood planted at the window for a while, thinking of her. He didn't want to go back to the kitchen, or anywhere else in his house. It just felt too empty now, that she wasn't in it. He was amazed at how quickly she could impact his life. He didn't realize just how empty and lonely his existence was before she breathed life into it. There was no way he could go back to that, she was a part of his life now...it scared, yet thrilled him.


	13. Wish Upon a Star

Chapter XIII: Wish Upon a Star

The evening had grown dark by the time she returned. Dark and cold; the summer was just about over, and the nights were getting much colder. She rubbed her bare arms, wishing she had brought a hoodie. The wrought iron gate let out a loud creak as she pushed it open and made her way in. She wiped the flecks of rust off on her pants as she looked around the dimly moonlit garden. She didn't see or hear Edward, so she called his name.

"I'm here, Vee" he softly said. She walked in the direction of his voice, and found him. They smiled at each other. She figured she probably looked just as happy as he did, that they were in each others company again. And it had only been a short while that they were apart.

She held up the brown paper bag in her hand and said, "I brought you some white chocolate mango scones. It's a new recipe I'm trying for the cafe. I thought you may enjoy them later." He thanked her as she set the bag down on the stone walkway.

She looked back at him, and asked, "What are you working on?"

He pulled his eyes away from her to look back at the hedge next to him. "Deciding what to make for you."

Watching him contemplate, she grinned at the idea of him making something just for her. And out of the very same topiary that he had hid behind the night before. His mannerisms were identical to when he had cut her hair. He was so quiet, yet you knew there was so much going on in his brain.

He took a step closer to the dinosaur and started by snipping off some of the accents; giving it a smooth surface to work with. He took a couple steps back from it looked at it with his head cocked to the side slightly. One eyebrow raised, as he continued to contemplate what to create. Then, with a flash of silver he was working. Pieces of green leaves and twigs went flying in all directions.

She had not felt such anticipation since she was a little kid, waiting for Christmas morning. She watched in awe; he worked like a true artist, and it was obvious that he was passionate about his art. She couldn't help but be attracted to that. _To be that talented, yet so hindered, he is truly amazing. I feel like such a fool about letting my painting go. Here he is, overcoming so much, and making beautiful things. What do I need to overcome? Time? A busy schedule? It all seems so petty now. _

The noises stopped, focusing her attention to the creation in front of her. Edward took a couple of steps back to where she was standing. The hedge was transformed into an ancient looking boat, almost like a pirate boat. The smile reappeared on her face.

He looked at her, and bashfully said, "You said you loved the sea...I thought maybe you would like it."

"I _love_ it Edward. Thank you so much. You really are amazing." She admired the sculpture for a few minutes, then linked her arm through his. He glanced down at her hand resting on his arm and smiled. She said, "You know, I haven't gotten a chance to really look at everything in this garden. Maybe you can give me a tour?"

He nodded his head and started to lead her. They slowly made their way meandering through the garden; talking the whole while. She asked him several questions about the garden and his inspirations. They eventually made their way towards the house and stopped at the stairs.

She rubbed her arms for the tenth time that night. He looked concernedly at her, and asked, "Are you cold?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I forgot it was getting so cold at night."

"I will be right back," he said and disappeared into the house. A few seconds later he appeared with a cloth that looked identical to what he earlier used for cutting her hair. She thanked him and wrapped it around herself.

They sat down on the cool stones, and looked up. Several stars were visible, even with the moon outshining them in the sky. She leaned back and propped herself up with her elbows on the step behind her.

She pointed at a star near the moon, and broke the silence by saying, "You see that star right there?" He glanced at her, followed her finger to the star, and nodded. "When I was little I always wished on that one. Star light star bright, first star I see tonight..." She trailed off, and looked at him with a grin and one eyebrow arched. "Come to find out, that isn't a star at all. It's Venus. No wonder none of my dreams came true," she laughed.

He smiled at her, and asked, "Which one is a real star?"

She scanned the darkest part of the sky, and pointed. "That little twinkling one." She paused a moment and then thought aloud, "Hmm, I wonder what I should wish for..."

He spoke up, "I wish I could be complete...normal." He gazed sadly at the star, and made a couple snipping sounds.

His comment almost broke her heart. She looked at him with concern, "Is that what you really wish for?"

He sighed, looking like he didn't believe a sparkling star could actually grant such a wish. "More than anything," he said as he continued to intently look at the star.

She frowned, "But, you wouldn't be able to create such amazing things, like you do."

The thought didn't phase him. "I know," he said.

She raised her eyebrows, "And you would give it all up?"

His sad eyes still fixed on the star, he breathed, "Yes."

She furrowed her eyebrows, the frown lingering, and looked back up at the sky. _There must be some way he can get his wish. Dad _is_ a scientist, he should be able to help...but, that would mean a sit down, serious conversation with him._ That was something she had avoided for years. She wondered if he would even believe her. It wouldn't hurt anything to at least try. Putting aside her discomfort and avoidance of her father was the least she could do for Edward. He deserved some happiness. She decided against informing him of her plan. Not after all the 'well meaning' townspeople saying they could help him, and never doing it.

She faced Edward and asked, "Did your father ever keep journals? Did he have a study where he did research?"

He turned to look at her and give his reply, "Yes. It's on the first floor. I don't go in there."

_Ah, the door with all the cobwebs that I saw earlier._ "Would it be ok if I went in there?" She looked at him apprehensively.

He turned to her, and replied, "Yes." He didn't even ask her for a reason, he just got up and started walking towards the house. She stood and followed him.

When they stepped through the door they took their usual train-like stance; and he lead her to the room. Once inside, he closed the door and turned the light on. As the electricity hummed to life, she brushed the cobwebs off of herself. Looking up she giggled as she saw a very cobweb covered Edward looking back to her questioningly. She smiled as she wiped all the cobwebs off him, and pulled them out of his messy hair. He smiled back at her. Their faces were only a few inches away from each others. She couldn't help her racing heart, being so close to him.

She took a step away, and looked to the side, awkwardly saying, "Umm...thanks." _Why am I telling _him_ thank you? Ugh, what is wrong with me, I can't even function near him._ She looked around the dusty room, saying, "Is it ok if I look through his books?"

"Yes," he said, looking distractedly around the room. His eyes were glossy, and sad. She looked around as well. It had rock walls like the rest of the castle, and a huge fireplace. All the walls in the room were lined with tables and shelves. There were books piled up everywhere, and a couple large wooden chairs in front of one of the desks. One of the chairs had deep cuts along the arm rests.

She reached for a book to look through and said, "You know Edward, you can shut things out, like this room; but, it doesn't make it easier. Sometimes it can be good to remember the person you've loved and lost. Just focus on all of the good times you have shared with them. Honor their memory, not avoid it."

With glistening eyes, he nodded at her, "I will try." He looked over the room again, this time with half a smile, and a far away look in his eyes.

After she had leafed through yet another book about machines, and cookie cutter robots, she threw it down on a table and huffed. "There has to be more! Didn't he keep anything about you?"

He slowly nodded, "There are more books in the cellar, they may be there."

The word 'cellar' piqued her interest. She remembered him telling her of the underground stream, and would love to see it. "Great! How do we get there?"

He walked to the fireplace, and pushed a blade against one of the rocks lining the back. With a loud groan, the wall started to recede. She gasped. It was something right out of a movie. The mysterious castle with hidden doorways; she could hardly contain her excitement.

"This way," he said as he ducked down to walk through the opening. Following closely behind him, she peered down the winding stone stairway. The wall sconces were slowly flickering to life, casting dancing shadows on the walls.

They started the walk down. The stone stairway seemed to go on forever. They must have descended right through the middle of the hill. The air was getting colder, and damp. Moisture glistened off the rocks on the walls. The noise of rushing water was getting louder. It sounded like there was a waterfall up ahead.

They got to the base of the stairway, and it opened into a large chamber. Sure enough, there was a waterfall. What looked to be an old fashioned mill was propelling within the waterfall. _This must be the castle's source of power. _There were also several pipes and wires leading up through the ceiling. She said her thoughts aloud to Edward, "This place is so amazing. Your father was a brilliant man."

He smiled in response, and walked to an archway with a sturdy looking wood door. "He kept notes in here as well," he said as he opened the door.

They walked into the room, which compared to the rest of the basement, was amazingly dry and warm. The lights were brighter, and again there were several tables and desks with more journals, and even a large sketchpad. She walked to it and opened it to see several drawings of a cutter robot being transformed into a man. She looked through some of the books, and found some that were over her head with scientific descriptions; one even had excerpts written in what looked to be another language. This was it. Exactly what she was looking for. "Can I borrow these?" She looked up to Edward to see him distractedly looking at the wall.

She walked over to him and joined his gaze. Etched in the wall was what looked like a drawn doorway. It was so strange that she didn't notice it earlier. She looked at him; he was intently staring at it. "What is this Edward?"

"I can't remember," he said, looking unnerved.

She recalled seeing a sketch of a doorway in one of the books she was just looking through. She leafed through it quickly, until she found the page. Again, the page was written in the unfamiliar language.

"I don't think I can even read this," she stated as she tried to sound it out. She got through the first three sentences when she heard Edward gasp. She looked up at him and saw he was looking wide eyed at the doorway. Her mouth dropped when her eyes joined his gaze.

Inside the doorway where there used to be only the rocks from the wall, were now a shimmering, waving vista of what looked to be another land. She walked up to it to get a closer look. It was as if she was Alice and looking through the mirror into a different world. The sky was a deep purple, with two moons of different sizes. The ground looked to be covered in a burnt orange sand. The land twisted and jutted up in strange, unnatural ways. She heard a fluttering sound and looked up. On the other side of the doorway there was what looked like a large moth, or butterfly. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Its' bio-luminescent wings were a glowing yellowish green with bright purple veins crisscrossing over the entire surface. It's body was also a glowing greenish color. She raised her hand towards it, and asked Edward, "What is this place?"

No sooner had she spoke than the doorway rippled and was gone. Her raised hand was now an inch away from the stone wall. She lowered her hand and took a step back. The etched door frame was still there in the wall, but whatever place it had opened up to was gone.

She looked back at Edward who looked just as shocked as herself. She could already tell he had no idea what it was, but he looked almost spooked. She asked anyways, "What place was that?"

He shook his head, tearing his gaze from the doorway to her. "I... I do not know." He paused and looked back at the door, "It seems familiar though."

She wondered about reading the words aloud again; but, decided against it. The place, wherever or whatever it was, was beyond intriguing, and she did want to investigate it further. However, she didn't know how dangerous it would be. She, amazingly enough, wasn't as shocked as maybe she should be about seeing it though. Always believing there were things in life that went beyond explanation was working for her tonight. She decided not to analyze what or where it was that she just caught a glimpse of; just to accept that it was part of the magic of this castle and of whatever made Edward the way he was. Who knows, perhaps part of him came from such a land.

Forcing her mind back to her goal, she picked up the books she wanted. Again she asked Edward, "Can I borrow these?"

He looked back to her, and without a moments hesitation said, "Yes."

She turned to leave, and he followed her. They walked back up the long twisting stairwell in silence. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about what just happened either. Maybe his mind also was busy, wrapping itself around what happened. As she climbed the stairs, she ran her fingertips over the dusty surface of one of the books she was holding. Maybe there were some answers in one of these. She doubted she would be able to understand them, but perhaps her father would.

Once they had made their way outside, she sighed, and said, "I would love to stay, but I should really go home. I have to work in the morning and it will be a busy weekend. I may not get a chance to come back here for a couple of days."

Concern washed over his features. "As long as you come back." She nodded. He looked relieved and added, "I will eagerly await your return."

He walked her home, much like the night before. On the way home, their conversation reverted back to the stars. They talked about constellations, legends, and myths. When they reached her house, she opened the door, then turned to him to say goodnight. She leaned in close to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips brushed his jaw as she held him tight.


	14. I Wish I Was the Moon

****Author's Note** **

Thank you to all of you still interested and reviewing my story. I know it has been a long break, so thank you for your patience. I have had a lot going on in my personal life, so was not able to focus on my story. It feels good to be working on it again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Much thanks to my editor, **foxotr**, who has done an amazing amount of work for me, and who has been such a great friend.

* * *

Chapter XIV: I Wish I Was the Moon

He felt her lips on his cheek and his heart started to irregularly beat faster. _Is this a kiss? Should I kiss her back?_ He didn't have a clue as to what to do; but, he did know, without a question or doubt, that he wholeheartedly wanted to kiss her.

Before he could make up his mind what to do, she pulled away from him. With a shy smile, she wished him a good night. He watched as she walked into the house, and disappeared from his sight. When he regained his proper composure, he timidly yelled out goodnight to the balcony area, quickly turned around, and marched back home. When he reached his house, his stomach was still in knots, and his heart was still beating irregularly.

He made his way to the garden and tried to do his normal routine. Such a familiar thing; a routine. Especially for him; he had spent far more years doing the same monotonous tasks than anyone else in existence. He wasn't able to focus on his work at all; several times he found himself staring off into space, with a smile permanently attached to his features. He would have thought the doorway they discovered into the strange land would have been more of a distraction, but it wasn't. He barely thought of that. It didn't excite him as much as thinking of her.

He had felt something similar to this before. Love. At least he had thought that's what it was. He had thought just looking at her, and listening to her, that he loved her. He was wrong. What he felt for her now was so much more than what he had previously. After meeting, talking with, and getting to know her; he _knew_ he was in love. He wondered if it was wrong to love her so much, when she didn't even like him that way. He could tell that she at least liked him enough to be his friend. Even that was an amazing thing.

She even wanted to try and understand him more. That's why she was asking all those questions about journals written about him. He must be such an alien thing to her. He had to stop himself from thinking of what her opinion of him was; such thoughts just depressed him. And he didn't want to be depressed. He wanted to enjoy the feelings stirring in his heart. The enrapture she caused.

Distractedly, he walked to a new section of the garden. He had spent so many years thinking of his first love, Kim. Now the flame he had carried for her was just a dull flicker in his memory. Their brief encounter and experience was so long ago. It showed him that he was capable of having these types of emotions, and it did help him feel more connected to humanity. Incredible that he could feel love and desire for someone. And someone other than Kim. Vee was all he could think about.

He proceeded to think of her all through the night, and the early lit hours. He forced himself to sleep when the sun was high. When he slept he even dreamed of her. He woke up, and thought of her some more as he got out of bed and followed the long stairway down, pausing at his favorite window to glimpse her house.

Wandering into the kitchen, he noticed the brown bag she left the night before. It was resting on the table; he had made sure to bring it inside out of the night dampness. Carefully he picked it up and admired it like it was the nicest gift ever given to him. Piercing a couple blades through the middle of the bag, he tore it open, and revealed the pastry. Bending over and leaning his body over the table, he sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. He poked a blade through it, lifted it to his scarred lips, and merrily ate every last crumb. The last few requiring him to lick off the table. He didn't care; it was that good.

Edward tried to keep himself busy, but by the time the sun had fully set, he couldn't stand it any longer, and had to see her again. She did tell him he could visit her whenever he wanted to. He wanted to see her now. He couldn't wait for days until she showed up.

The decision was final; he walked to her house, hoping she would be there. As he approached her property, he saw the flash of lights from her car, and watched as she parked it and got out. Emerging from the darkness, he walked toward her, his smile growing, making it apparent just how happy he was to see her.

She looked up at him, and exclaimed, "Edward!" Her newly found smile matched his. Comments bubbled out of her, "Hi! I've been thinking of you all day. I'm so glad you came! Would you like to come inside?"

His smile got even bigger as he responded, "Very much."

He followed her to the door, which she unlocked. She walked through the door, and held it open for him. Throwing her bag and keys on a stand near the door, she continued to walk into the house, with him following close behind. His eyes fervently surveyed his surroundings.

She took off her jacket, and then rubbed her arms. "The nights are getting so cold; I think I'll start a fire." She walked into the living room, and yelled over her shoulder, "Make yourself at home."

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He purposefully walked to a hanging picture on the wall. It was a beautifully haunting scene of a crumbling old building. A tree could be seen emerging from the middle of the rubble, the old foundations framing it. He immersed himself in the picture, he didn't know why, but the scene of the little tree growing through the middle of this ghost of a house made him feel hopeful. Most of the pictures where similar, some were black and white, some color. Losing all track of time, he methodically made his way to each one. Unaware of anything else going on around him; until Vee pulled him out of his reverie. "W-what?" He stumbled, not sure what she had said.

She laughed, "I asked you if you would like some tea." She held the cup up in front of him.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." He awkwardly tried to take it from her, being careful not to cut her. He smiled in satisfaction when he was able to get a blade through the handle and gently take it away from her.

She motioned to the pictures, and asked, "Do you like them?"

Without hesitation he stated, "I love them."

She motioned towards the living room by nodding her head in that direction. "I have a fire going if you would like to sit and enjoy it with me." He smiled and nodded, following her to the living room. "I really love to take photographs and to paint. I find it to be very stress relieving and therapeutic."

On his way to the couch he paused a moment looking at her cello case. He would love to hear her sing and play again, but he wasn't sure how to ask her.

She noticed his gaze and said, "I also really enjoy playing the cello. Would you like me to play something?"

He smiled happily, and replied, "Yes, please."

She grabbed the cello as he took a seat, and sitting across from him, started to tune it. After it was tuned she played a classical song that was kind of moody and just a pretty, melancholy song.

After it was finished he said. "Thank you." He paused a moment and asked, "Can you play one that requires voice accompaniment?"

She instantly turned red, and fumbled a bit with the cello, saying, "I kinda have a fear of singing in front of people."

He contemplated that for a moment, trying to think of something to say to quell her fear; he very much wanted to hear her sing. "Well," he slowly said, "I am not a real person, so you shouldn't be afraid."

She looked at him with surprise. "Edward," she solemnly said, "You are the most real person I have ever met."

He could feel his eyes getting misty; he was so touched by her declaration. And he did feel like an actual human being when he was with her. She made him feel so many emotions that he never knew he was even capable of feeling. He couldn't even speak, he just looked at her and smiled.

She returned his smile and said, "I can try to sing one...but, I may need to close my eyes."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to play 'I Wish I Was the Moon' by Neko Case. She must have felt comfortable with him, because not too long into it her eyes opened. She looked far off into the distance as she immersed herself into the song. She sounded and looked beautiful. He intently watched her for the duration of the song. When the song ended, he wasn't sure how to articulate what he felt about it into words.

"It was...beautiful," he said, stumbling over his words a little. "I have felt like that a lot of times before. Numb; but I don't when I'm with you." He looked at her and bashfully smiled. It was hard for him to speak his emotions, and usually difficult for him to talk much at all.

She returned his smile, and said, "I know what you mean." She paused and looked at the crackling fire. "I should put this away so we can enjoy the fire together."

She got up and put the cello back in it's case. After she put it away, she joined him on the couch, and they both gazed at the fire together. Almost instantly they were joined by a furry companion. He curled up on Vee's lap, deciding that sleeping was better than fire viewing.

"This is really nice," she said, snuggling into him. She yawned, her eyelids half closing.

He watched her as she got comfortable next to him. He hoped that she couldn't hear the crazy hammering of his heart. This _was _nice. It was _more_ than nice. He definitely could get used to having her lay up against him like this. She was still dreamily gazing at the fire as he pulled his eyes from her to join her view. The flames illuminated the room in a soft orange light and the warmth felt wonderful. Within a few minutes he could feel her breathing change, as she rested her head against his shoulder. When he looked at her, he saw her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She was sleeping.

Edward stayed statuesque for hours, not daring to move a muscle for fear he would disturb her. He watched her sleep; it was much more enjoyable than looking at the fire, which wasn't a fire at all. It had turned into a pile of ashes. Even if it was still a fire, he would prefer to watch her.

She inaudibly mumbled something and stirred in her sleep. Shifting her body around, Poe tumbled off her lap and onto his as she lay on her side. Her head fell lower to his chest as she threw one arm around him. If he could freeze any more, he would. If he could stop the movement of his breathing, he would. He didn't want to lose this, her embrace...even if she was unaware of giving him a quasi hug. He held still and enjoyed it. Poe even got comfortable and fell back asleep on his lap. Edward actually felt like he was part of a little family, and it gave him such contentment.

Sadly, the sun had to come up, like it always does. Her eyelids fluttered open, she tilted her head to see his face directly, and smiled at him. She sat up, and bashfully said, "I fell asleep right on you, I'm sorry."

He couldn't help smiling at this amazing creature, and the absurdity of what she said. "There is no need to apologize."

She stretched a little and looked at the clock. She groaned, "I have to get ready for work."

He made a snipping sound as he twitched his blades, and reservedly said, "I should go." Poe being disturbed from his slumber, stretched, and leaped to the floor. He sauntered away, looking for breakfast.

"You can stay as long as you'd like." She smiled encouragingly at him.

He glanced worriedly out the window. "It is getting brighter, and I would prefer to spend time in your home when you are in it."

"Alright, that's fair. I really like being with you Edward." Her smile faltered a little, as she got more serious; "It's really nice to have a friend here. I hope we can spend a lot more time together."

Unbelievable. There she was making statements that made him like her _even_ _more_. He completely agreed, "As do I."

She got up and walked him to the back door. Holding it open for him, she said, "Goodbye, I will see you soon."

Before he could reply she leaned in and gave him a hug. As she started to pull away from him, she purposefully planted a kiss on his cheek.

That was it. He couldn't even talk now. He stumbled out the door with a large grin on his face, nodded at her, and quickly walked home. The brightness of the sun that he was so unaccustomed to seeing didn't even bother him. He didn't even notice it.


	15. This is Halloween

****Author's****Note****

A thank you to those of you interested enough to bug me for more, it really helps get my butt in gear ;) I know this story has taken a long time, and there is still more to come, but hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and keep coming back for more. I love writing it, but find complicated life stuff and a hectic schedule to get in the way. It will eventually be finished (promise!)

Another great big thank you to my beta, foxotr, for taking time out of her own complicated life to help me with some edits. And for being a great friend and someone awesome to talk to when I'm freaking out at all my life changes.

* * *

**Chapter XV: This Is Halloween**

Before she knew it, a few weeks had gone by. Vee couldn't believe the time had gone by so quickly; but it was like that 'time flies' saying. She really was enjoying Edward's company. The two of them spent every day together. Pretty much if she wasn't at work or asleep, they were with each other. It was so nice to be with him. She felt comfortable and content with him. When she was apart from him, she felt like something was missing. Like she was homesick.

She distractedly wiped the counter down while immersed in thoughts. _I __just __want __to __be __with __him __constantly, __and __when __I'm __not __with __him __I __am __thinking __of __him. __Am __I __falling __in __love? __Have __I __already __fallen? __This __is __so __confusing. __How __can __I __be __in __love? __And __with __someone __who __will __never __change, __never __grow __old...never __die. __How __could __I __ever __be __in __an __actual __relationship __with __him? __How __could __it __ever __work? __If __I __knew __what __was __good __for __me __and __for __him, __I __would __just __force __myself __to __stop __liking __him...but, __how __can __I __stop __these __feelings? __How __do __you __just __turn __this __off?_

She was pulled out of her doubts by Lydia's voice, "I don't think that counter can get any cleaner. Are you ok?"

Vee blinked a few times, coming back to reality. She laughed and replied, "Yeah, just tired. All done?"

"Yes! Finally." Lydia let out a dramatic sigh, and reached for her bag and coat.

Vee did the same. "Thanks for staying so late Lydia, that was crazy."

"No worries. It wouldn't have been so bad if Veronica had been able to stay."

They both walked to the door. Vee flipped the light switches as they walked out. She locked the door while saying, "Yeah, but did you really want to deal with that drama? She was in tears and shaking, that's really no condition to work in. Although, if I had known it was going to be so busy, I may have reconsidered my decision to send her home."

Lydia agreed with her as they walked to their cars, "Yeah, that Betsy is such a bitch. She really makes school a living hell. Veronica should just do what I do; ignore everyone."

"Maybe you can tutor her in that." Vee gave her a wink, and got in her car. "Goodnight Lydia, thanks again." Lydia bid her a goodnight as they both closed their car doors and drove off.

Vee cracked her neck and yawned, as she made her way back home. Her eyes flickered down at the glowing digital readout on the dash. She groaned; she would be getting home hours later than usual. At least it was the weekend, so Lydia was able to offer staying late to help. She probably would have been there all night if she had to do it solo.

Edward was probably wondering where she was by now. It's not like she could call him to say she would be a few hours late. Hopefully he had found something to do to occupy his time; and wasn't just standing amongst the trees waiting for her to arrive.

She pulled her car into her driveway, and parked. Her eyes scanned the trees and shadows, but met nothing but darkness. Getting out and locking her car, she called to him. Silence answered her. She felt a mix of emotions; worried that he wasn't there as she had expected him to be, and glad that he didn't wait around for her.

As she walked toward her house she briefly contemplated going inside to change into something more comfortable, but decided not to waste the couple minutes it would take. Instead she veered around it, to the backyard and started the familiar walk to his house.

It seemed to take longer than usual to get there. She was tired, and her body didn't want to cooperate by moving her up the hill. The thought of what was at the top kept her going though, and within a few minutes she reached the beloved creaky gate. It let out it's old familiar song as she pushed it open. She didn't have to look far. Within seconds of the noise, a nervous looking Edward appeared.

He looked surprised as he exclaimed, "You came!"

She chuckled, "Of course I did. I'm sorry; I had to work late." Before she could further explain her tardiness, he interrupted her.

"I waited for you, but you didn't show up, so I went to your house. You weren't there. I was worried..." He shifted his eyes down and didn't finish his sentence.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was worried about her well-being. She thought he may be wasting his time waiting around for her; but she never imagined he would be worried about her. It was so touching, to have someone care about her like that. It almost made her tear up.

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me. I just had to work late because of some teen drama." He looked at her inquisitively. She laughed, forgetting that she needed to explain a lot of things for Edward. "I sent one of my employees home because she wasn't doing too well due to another girl. Just some crazy girl drama to have to deal with." She sighed and dramatically wiped her brow.

Edward raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. With a matter of fact tone, he said, "All teenage girls are crazy. It has something to do with glands."

His earnest statement, and it's context, made her laugh hysterically. He bewilderingly observed her as she calmed down, and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She agreed, "Isn't that the truth."

He gave her an unsure smile, and invited her inside where they drank some tea together and chatted about the day.

Eventually she yawned, saying, "I should really get home and get to bed." She glanced up at him with a mischievous smile and added, "You should get to sleep right away too, you need to be up in the morning."

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What for?"

She couldn't help the beaming smile. "It's Halloween, and I have a surprise planned out for you." He still looked confused and a little apprehensive, but agreed to it.

He walked her home, as always. They said their usual goodbyes, and she went straight to bed. She forced herself to sleep even though the anticipation was killing her; she had been planning this for weeks. She let herself imagine Edwards reaction tomorrow, and how special the day would be. The smile remained on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

When the alarm blasted her out of her slumber, she wasn't annoyed like she usually was. There was none of the usual groaning or grumbling. She turned it off, and immediately jumped out of bed with a smile on her face. She went about her morning routine at a speed not yet practiced by her usual morning self. Before walking up the hill, she grabbed an overly full bag that was almost bursting.

The walk passed by faster than usual, and when she arrived at his castle she was a little out of breath. As she walked inside, she gulped in some air and yelled, "Edward! I'm here!"

He walked through the kitchen door to greet her, smiling happily at her presence. He eyed the bag suspiciously, and inquired, "What's the surprise?"

She responded by giving him a toothy grin, and started pulling items out of the bag. Most were various clothes. She stopped when she pulled out a couple plastic knife-laden gloves. She held one up for him to inspect. "Pretend blades to conceal your real ones. I brought you a Halloween costume! Here, let me help you put these on. You see, I've cut them to allow your real blades to fit inside."

Before he could respond to her excitement, or even what was happening, she had clipped the plastic blades over his own, and fastened the gloves to his hands. She exclaimed, "There! That worked out nicely. And look! You aren't nearly as sharp as usual. You do still have to be somewhat careful, and not slice through the plastic; but still...you don't have to worry so much about cutting me now." She paused briefly, then quickly added, "You could actually touch me."

He looked at her with shock. Grabbing his hands to make her point, she held them over her own, and lifted them up slightly. Proud that her ingenious idea worked, she beamed up at him. She couldn't help, nor did she want to try to stop herself as she leaned in and gave him a hug. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her back. Resting his sheathed blades against her back, he pulled her in even closer. He held her there for a while, and then said, "Thank you so much Vee. I love my surprise."

The closeness to him, with him initiating it like he did, was something very new and surprising to her. She would have liked to stay that way a little longer; but alas, they had a busy day ahead of them. She pulled away, laughing in response to his thanks, "No Edward, that's not the surprise. It is just the start. Here, let me help you with the rest of it."

She pulled the striped sweater over his head, and helped navigate his arms through the arm holes. He eyed the pants knowingly and said, "I can manage those." He stepped into them and pulled them up using one blade in each of the front belt loops. He gave her a proud smile.

She again laughed, and said, "Well at least let me help you button them." She zipped and buttoned his pants, flushing slightly while doing so. She took the last item from the floor, a black hat, and placed it on his head. He looked rather adorable in it, and she smiled in admiration. "Alright, you are all set. Now, I will just run to the bathroom to put mine on. I'll be right back."

He replied, "Okay." And patiently waited for her. She glanced at him once more before closing the bathroom door. He was inspecting his new clothes, and less sharp blades, with a smile. She shut the door and pulled her Vampira costume out, and quickly changed. Glancing down at herself, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She never wore such revealing clothes, but if she wanted to portray the Gothic vixen, she needed to show some cleavage. She took in some deep breaths of air and tried to allay her anxiety a bit. Walking to the door, she slowly opened it, and timidly stepped through.

The noise from the squeaking hinges caught his attention, as he turned to look. She acquired her best statuesque pose, and walked toward him. His eyes got very noticeably larger, as his mouth dropped open slightly. She got near him, and said, "I'm Vampira. She was one of the first celebrity vampires. And you are Freddy Krueger, not a very nice guy, but really the only thing I could think of that worked well with your blades. Do you like it?" She figured he may, seeing as how he was visibly enjoying the view created from her low cut neckline.

His eyes flicked up to hers, and he bashfully said, "Yes, very much so."

She walked to the door, looked at him with a smile, and asked, "Are you coming, or what?"

He blinked a couple of times, and asked, "Is it safe?"

She nodded at him. "You can trust me, Edward. Everyone out there will be expecting many people to be in costume today, and they won't think you are strange at all. They probably will hardly notice you."

"Really?" He asked, obviously shocked by such revelations.

She used her most reassuring voice, and said, "Why don't you follow me, and see for yourself? If you get uncomfortable we can come back, but just remember that I will be there with you the whole time. There's nothing to worry about, I will definitely keep you safe and sound."

She walked through the door and held it open. He uncertainly stepped through the door into the bright sunlight. He blinked several times, not being used the brightness.

She gasped, "Oh! I forgot all about these." She reached into her bag and produced some sunglasses. She laughed, "There, now you are a cool Freddy, but at least your eyes are protected."

He smiled at her as she put them on, then said, "Thank you."

The smile stayed on his face as the anticipation of leaving the property grew. It got even bigger, if that was possible, when she held her car's passenger side door open for him. He got in the car, and let her close the door. She joined him, and started the drive out of town.

He positively beamed as he took in the surroundings. Every house, every person, even every tree and rock appeared to be an absolute wonder to him. She felt so giddy watching his reaction to the outside world. And he was only observing it through a car window! She couldn't wait to get him to the fall festival.

They drove on, and Vee lost herself in her happiness with him. She became aware that she was singing along with the music. She had a 'She and Him' album playing, and was enjoying the music and the company. She stopped herself and looked up at him, he was observing her with a big smile. She wondered if he liked that she was singing, or the content in the love song that she had been belting out. It didn't really matter; she was happy. She chuckled at him, and continued to sing. It was strange how completely comfortable she felt with him.

They got to the town full of colorful costumed people, and decorations. She found a parking spot, and got out, running to his door to get it for him. He hesitatingly looked around, before timidly stepping out of the car. She waited there a moment with him, as he was adjusting to being somewhere new, with so many people walking past. No one made a scene about his presence there, just as she had predicted.

"Would you like to start walking? I think we should go that way." She pointed to the town's park. It had an impressive corn maze set up within it, and a happy commotion could be heard emanating from it. He nodded his head, and they walked towards it. She scooped her arm around his, linking their arms together, as they strolled to the park.

There were some vendors set up there, and she decided he should try some hot mulled cider for the first time. She ordered two, and asked for one straw. She handed him his drink, and watched his obvious enjoyment of the cider.

She happily sighed, "I love the Fall. This really is my favorite time of the year. The leaves are beautiful. There are amazing foods being cooked and baked; cider mulling. The smells are awesome. The sound of the crunching leaves when you walk is even great. And I really love Halloween, and getting dressed up. It's so much fun." He couldn't quite relate, but so far was loving it, and said so.

They both drank their drinks and viewed the town. His gaze kept drifting to the corn maze. It really was a large one, and there were several adults partaking in the fun, as well as many ecstatic children. He wistfully watched the squealing, excited kids running out of it. She noticed the way he was silently observing it, and the melancholy smile on his lips.

She got his attention by asking, "Do you want to go in?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and blinked. "Can I?"

"Of course you can. Today is about giving you a chance to go out and do the things you normally can't. You don't have to just observe people living and having fun. You can actually join them."

He couldn't contain his excitement as he wildly smiled in the direction of the maze, then started walking to it. She almost had to jog to keep up with him as he entered the stalks of dried corn. They lost themselves in the maze for quite some time. It was like she was a kid again. He had that effect on her. His childlike amazement and wonder at the world around them had a way of rubbing off.

They happily spent the day wandering around the town; eating, drinking, and joining in the activities. Right before dusk, they entered a scarecrow contest. The multitude of scarecrows propped up on stakes was an almost eerie site. They couldn't wait to add their own to it.

They got the materials they needed and claimed an empty stake as their own, and they busied themselves making the scarecrow. While Edward was valiantly trying to stuff it full of straw (and making a huge mess while trying), Vee looked around for some sticks. She found a few and tried to attach them to the wrist holes of its sweatshirt. She started to grumble in frustration as the sticks weren't cooperating and kept falling out.

He noticed her frustration, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to make a scarecrow with scissors for hands."

He was genuinely confused. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I thought it would be cute."

He frowned. "I don't think we should give him scissors for hands. He would be happier without them."

She stopped monkeying around with the impossible sticks, and looked up at him. "Aw, Edward, I'm sorry. We don't have to give him scissor hands." She tossed the sticks back towards the tree where she found them. "We can make him however you would like."

He stepped back from their creation and considered it. Finally he said, "I think he needs a hat."

Vee laughed and grabbed the one off his head, and gave it to the scarecrow. "There! Perfect!"

He joined in with her giggling. The lopsided, lumpy scarecrow was now wearing a hat. It topped off its red sweatshirt and yellow pant ensemble wonderfully. They had made a pretty ridiculous looking scarecrow, but they had such a good time doing it, that neither of them cared.

The crowd of people walking by carrying camp chairs and blankets caught her attention. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot about the symphony!"

He looked at her with confusion. She smiled at him and exclaimed, "You are in for such a treat! C'mon!" She practically dragged him along to her car. She grabbed the blanket she had brought for the evening. They followed the throng of people and ended up in an open grassy area of the park. Surveying the area, she found a nice quiet spot near a tree that was overlooking the field and pavilion. She spread the fuzzy fleece blanket out and they both sat down.

The rich warm light of the sunset was just starting to fade into the evening when the symphony started. Edward intently watched them, mesmerized by the amount of musicians and the beautiful sounds they produced. Vee customarily watched Edward, entranced by his reactions. They were much more amusing than anything else she could see.

He took off his sunglasses just as a group of teenagers walked by. One of them straggled from the group and approached Edward, saying, "Cool costume! Freddy rocks!" When he got up close, he added, "Whoa, dude, that's kinda an odd take on Freddy though. What's with all the nasty scars? You 'sposed to be Freddy's son 'er somethin'?"

Edward questioningly turned to Vee, not knowing what to say. She responded for him. "Or something." She said dismissively, scowling at the rude intrusion. The kid shrugged and ran to catch up with his friends, who thankfully were just passing through.

For the first time in the entire day, Edward wasn't smiling. He pensively sat while not saying anything for a minute, then looked at Vee. His eyes glistened as he said, "I've been so happy today, that I forgot how much of a monster I look like."

She was so angry at that dumb kid, and so heartbroken for Edward. "Don't talk like that; you really don't look like a monster at all. There's nothing wrong with how you look. I've never been bothered by your scars, I just wish you could see past them as well. They are a part of you, and you are an amazing person."

She demonstrated how she felt by running her fingertips over a couple of the scars on his cheek. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip, it slid easily over the scar there. She breathlessly said, "You really are beautiful." And she earnestly meant it. He was an overwhelmingly attractive man, and the scars never did bother her. She moved her hand away from his face and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers. She leaned in, and hesitated for a moment, unable to breath. Letting her doubts and fears fade away, she shut her eyes, and kissed his lips. She kissed him several times, loving the feel of the raised areas on his lips, where she knew he had scars. She wanted to show him that they really didn't matter to her. At first he didn't respond, he just let her kiss him, and then he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands rested against her back, and he pulled her closer to him. They kissed as the music played, aware of nothing else in the world but each other.


	16. Lost In A Dream

****Authors Note****

**Sorry for the crazy long break! Life stuff; what can I say? I am happy to say I have several chapters typed, and will get them up and for your reading pleasure soon! Thanks everyone for still sticking in there, reading, reviewing AND for those who have pm'd me too. It helps me to get some motivation :)**  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Lost In A Dream**

He had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation. There could be no other reason she would be kissing him. At first he wasn't sure what to do, he was too shocked to do _anything. _Once the shock wore off a little, and he stopped worrying and thinking of what to do, he just did what his soul wanted. He kissed her back. Her lips were warm and soft, and he longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tighter. He then remembered the knives were sheathed, and figured he could risk holding her...at least a little. He moved his arms up and around her waist. Using his forearms against her back, he gently pulled her closer. She responded by leaning in even closer, until their bodies were touching. Her hand moved up the back of his neck until her fingers were entangled in his unruly hair. It was the most passionate kiss either one had ever received. The entire world melted away around them; the two of them and their kiss was the only thing that existed. It was like the universe was holding its breath.

The surreal experience lasted until the post symphony firework show blasted them back to reality. What sounded like gunshots rang through the air, and the sky lit up like a lightning storm. She gasped and pulled away with a jolt, a startled perplexed look on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I uh," she stumbled over her words. "I don't know what came over me."

He didn't now how to respond to that. _Why would she apologize for such an incredible experience? Unless she regrets it, and is sorry it happened._

He sat quietly, wondering what she meant until she motioned to the sky. "You ever see anything like it?"

He decided to stop fretting over it, and enjoy the rest of the evening with her. He _had not_ ever seen anything like a firework show, and soon was mesmerized by the transformation of the night sky. Bright colors and patterns dotted the sky, obliterating the moonlight. The noise and light gave him an adrenaline rush; or maybe it was just the lingering effect from that kiss.

Later that night, as Vee lay sleeping in her bed, Edward paced in his garden. Deep in thought, he absentmindedly snipped an overgrown branch from the topiary next to him. He didn't want to let his confusion ruin what was the best day of his entire life, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew that he was not good enough for her, yet she really did seem to be falling in love with him. And yet he couldn't quite grasp that concept. He continued to pace and muse over it. It was the first of many similar nights for him.

It was like a dance along the edge for months. He had no experience with this kind of thing, and really didn't know what to make of it. Every time they got close, she would pull away again. She would look at him, and in her eyes he could see it. How she felt. At least he thought that's what he saw. Love. The same look he was sure that he was giving her. Yet nothing was happening. Were they doomed to stay on the verge forever? Even though she told him multiple times that he was amazing, and was always spending time with him; did she love him? Could she possibly feel the same as he did? And again, he decided no. It wasn't possible because it was impossible for anyone to love an inhuman monster. At least he would have the memory of that night to always hold onto.

Currently, he was eying a block of ice and deciding what to transform it into. His father's machines, like the ice maker, after all this time still worked beautifully...A lot like him. Although he did have to maintain them. Part of the training he received from his father was making and maintaining machines. He never really cared to make them as his father did. His passion lived in his own creations made from greenery or ice. Perhaps having scissors for hands was part of it.

Since it was close to the holiday, he decided to be festive and make a decorated Christmas tree from the giant block of ice. He stepped up to the ice, raised his hands, and performed his magic. As he finished his work, he could sense that he wasn't alone anymore. He turned around to see Vee with that weird look on her face. The look that made him wonder so much.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "I knew what you were up to when I saw the snow." She walked up to him, brushing some of it from his shoulders and hair. She reached her arm out to the tree and touched one of its frozen branches. "It's beautiful."

"I made it for you. I know how you love this time of year." He didn't quite feel like she did about Christmastime. It was always a melancholy time for him. The bitter memories of Kim, her family, and what happened. Also of his father and the Christmas he died while trying to give him the best gift he could have ever received. He decided not to think of such sad things in her presence. Better to be focused on her. "I am glad you are here," he said.

She asked teasingly, "Yeah?"

"Of course! I always miss you when you are gone," he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aw, Edward. I always miss you too."

_There it is again! That look. What is she thinking? Should I try to hug her? Kiss her? Would she just pull away, and reject me?_

She prevented any action he could pursue by saying, "It's really gonna be tough to be away from you for Christmas break. I-"

He cut in, "Already?! I didn't' realize it was coming up so soon." He couldn't hide his feelings from her. He was sure she could see the misery he felt at even the thought of not seeing her for so many days. Days that would stretch out so long it would feel like years. Days and days of isolation and loneliness.

"It will only be for three days, and I will come see you the second I get back."

He sighed, "I understand. It's Christmas. You need to be with your family." Even _he_ could hear the dejection in his voice.

"Edward. You _are_ my family. You and Poe...You're my real family. It's just," she paused, thinking of a good enough excuse for leaving him. "If I didn't go to my parents house for our Christmas traditions, my mother would hunt me down and kill me."

Edward's eyes bugged out. "Well, I guess you must go then."

Vee started to shiver. "Brr, it's freezing! Are the blankets I gave you helping at all?" He nodded. The blankets were nice, and did keep him warm when he slept. It wasn't nearly as nice as it was in her warm house, but far superior to what he was use to. She rubbed her arms trying to warm up. "You wanna go to my place? I already have a nice warm fire going."

"I would love to," he said. And he did love it, too. He loved sitting close to her with the fire crackling, and a Poe snuggled up with them. He loved being with her. He loved...her. It was very confusing not knowing how she felt about him, and it made him feel awkward. He already was awkward enough on his own without putting 'how to talk to girls' in the mix.

"Alright, but first I just want to admire my gift a little while longer," she beamed. He nodded, and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm. They stood and looked at the crystal tree for a while, until her shivers forced him to demand they go.

Vee weaved her arm through his as they walked over the frost covered grass to her house. "There's snow back home. It always makes this time of year more magical and special. I love to see the frozen bits of ice that sparkle like glass or glitter over a snow blanketed landscape. And the way the snow builds up on the boughs of the pine trees. It looks like everything gets sugar-coated."

"I wish I could see it," he yearned to see places like what she described.

She dodged a branch in her way, and asked, "You've never seen snow?"

He shook his head. "No. The only snow I have seen is what I make." He smiled at her, one eyebrow raised.

She rubbed his cold leather covered arm. "You will see real snow some day. I promise."

As they reached her house, she unlocked the door and let them in. He was welcomed to the warmth and soft glow of the fire she had promised. He sat down as she disappeared for a moment. She returned and handed him a brightly colored box. "Here's _your_ gift."

"Thank you!" He started to slice into it, bits of paper and box flying everywhere. He gasped when he saw what was inside. She took the items out and held them up so he could see them better. They were leather sheaths for his scissors, bound together to form two gloves.

"I knew how much you liked those plastic gloves you wore on Halloween, and how disappointed you were when you sliced them all up. So, I have been working on these during my lunch breaks ever since. Do you want me to help you try them on?"

"Yes!" He held up his hands for her. She must have used one of the spare scissor hands from his father's factory for measurements because it fit perfectly. This was great; he wouldn't have to be so on edge anymore. It is a bit trying on the psyche to be afraid of accidentally killing the girl you love whenever you are around her.

She finished putting them on and asked him if he liked it. He tested it out by wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer, with a big grin on his face.

She laughed, "I take that as a yes."

"Indeed," he replied.

She kissed him on the cheek, and snuggled in closer. She flopped her legs over his lap, and rested her head on his chest. Soon Poe joined them, and they enjoyed what was left of the evening; drinking eggnog and watching the fire. It was the best Christmas he had ever had.

Too soon, she was saying that she had to go to bed. "I would love to stay here on the couch with you all night, but I really need to sleep in a bed tonight. I have a long drive ahead of me in the morning. Will you stay here?"

"Of course. I do not want to miss seeing you off."

"Okay, gnight," she sleepily said, and leaned in to give him a goodnight kiss. This time kissing his lips rather than cheek.

He didn't know what he should do, or how to react to her half asleep kiss. Did she even mean to kiss him again? His indecision cost him yet another opportunity. She got up and disappeared up the stairs, Poe trailing after her. Poe was the smart one. And as a reward, he was the one who got to cuddle up and sleep in her bed, right next to her all night.

That morning, it was hard for him to say goodbye to her. He had an incomprehensible bad feeling about her leaving. It felt like it would be more than a couple days. It felt like it would never be the same.

She exclaimed, "I'll miss you so much!" And gave him the world's tightest hug.

"I will miss you as well."

"Poe will keep you company. You can visit him as much as you'd like. Seeing as how you can unlock doors, you can just let yourself in whenever you want." Poe looked at him and started to purr, almost like he was responding to the idea. She pet Poe, and laughed. "See? He does want you to visit. I left plenty of food and water out for him. So, all he needs is company."

Edward smiled at Poe. "I would be glad to give him company."

Before she left, she helped him take the sheaths off. That would be something he would have to practice, so he could do that on his own. He would have plenty of free time to do just that over the next couple of days.

They hugged again, and then she grabbed her suitcase and left. He and Poe stood at the window next to the front door. He watched as she drove away, and already missed her. It was going to be a long three days.


	17. Soft Shock

**Chapter XVII: Soft Shock**

The scenery flashed by, turning from dead leafless trees to white covered pines, and her ears popped from the elevation change. Her drive home seemed to be much quicker than she expected. So lost in daydreams, she hardly knew how much time had passed. Luckily she had a GPS to bring her out of her dreams and remind her where to turn.

In no time, she was there, pulling her car onto the driveway of the ostentatious house. Vee looked at the uninviting front door, and sighed deeply. "Alright, lets get this over with." She blew her plum colored bangs out of her eyes, and got out of the car. She struggled with loading everything up that she needed to bring in to avoid multiple trips, and walked up to the door. Pausing there, she almost felt as if she should ring the bell; that's how estranged she was from her family home. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply to help relax her racing heart, and went in.

The hustle and bustle of getting the house ready for their Christmas eve party had already begun. She dropped the gifts and her suitcase on the floor, and took her coat and boots off. She went into the family room to see everyone and the dazzling display of their tree. Her whole family was already there, and she greeted them all with hugs and kisses.

As she was chatting with her siblings, her mother was eying her with disappointment. She tsk'd, and said, "Victoria, when are you going to finally grow up and stop doing such weird things with your hair?" Her mother reached up and grabbed a lock of it. "I swear, I just don't know what's the matter with you sometimes. You used to have the most beautiful raven black hair." She dismissively dropped her hair, and before Vee could respond, she said, "Well, I have to finish getting the drinks ready. Victoria, go on upstairs and settle into your room, freshen up, and join us."

She complied with her mother's demands because she _did _want to freshen up, but mostly she just wanted to escape from her for a few minutes. She got her gifts arranged nicely under the tree, and brought her suitcase up the winding staircase to her old bedroom. The room was strangely unfamiliar to her. The makeover she gave it as a teen (against the detestation of her mom) had long been wiped away. It now had a modern contempo look about it that made her feel like she shouldn't touch anything. Like just her existence in the room would tarnish it.

She flung the suitcase down on the bed, and opened it; checking for the millionth time that the dusty old books were there. Running her hand over the cover of one, she opened it to the bookmarked page, and gazed at the drawings of hands. The inevitable conversation with her father about Edward, and asking for his help was going to be hardest thing she had to do. She at least had mentally prepared herself for it during the drive. She almost had the speech memorized. The tricky part would be if he actually believed her, and didn't have her committed.

She walked over to the adjoining bathroom to shower. As she closed the door behind her, she had to laugh. Hanging on the door was a dress her mother had picked out for her to wear to the party. She never even bothered to bring her own anymore. She pulled this one down, and held it up to herself, looking in the mirror. _Hmm, not bad. _It was simple yet elegant, and the sage green color matched her eyes beautifully. It was far more glamorous than anything she would ever pick for herself, and she was sure it was a hell of a lot more expensive than anything she would buy too.

After she had finished primping (which honestly didn't take her that long), she strolled down the stairs to join the guests. Her mom ran over to her as soon as she saw her. She looked her up and down, with approval in her eyes. With a smug smile she said, "You have such a beautiful body; you really should wear these types of clothes more often."

Vee couldn't help but blush from embarrassment; the last thing she wanted was her mother checking her out. She sarcastically replied, "Yeah, I'm sure my customers who come to me for their caffeine fix would be very appreciative."

Her mom's eyebrows raised, and her smile dropped. "Well, if you went into a different line of _work_, you would have more opportunities to dress up." Before Vee could respond, she whisked her over to a young man that she had never met before. His baby blue eyes, blonde hair, and slight cleft in his chin probably had all the ladies impressed. Yep, this guy could be a catalog model for sure. Vee wasn't impressed though; she had always had a thing for the dark and mysterious type. The vision of Edward with his dark eyes, messy black hair, and black leather suit pleasantly surfaced in her mind. Now that was attractive; she could daydream of him all day.

Her mother broke her thoughts by beaming at the stranger, and saying, "Victoria, I would like you to meet one of our neighbor's son, Carlton Samuel Waldorf the third."

Vee eyed her mother suspiciously, and said, "Geez, that's a mouthful. 'Waldorf', as in the salad?"

"Ha ha ha," he arrogantly chuckled. "I can't escape my famous namesake." He grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. He let his eyes linger a little too long at her low neckline and what it revealed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your mother has told me all about you, but failed to mention your astounding beauty; it could even match my own." This time both he and her mother chuckled.

_Ugh_, she thought to herself. _What a douche-bag. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little._

Her mother looked at Vee, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. "Carlton is here visiting for Christmas, and I insisted he come and meet you. I figure it's about time you met a nice boy."

"I already have," she muttered to her mother's visible surprise.

She dismissed it. "Well now, it can't be that serious if I haven't heard about him yet, now can it? You just go and get Carlton a drink, and get to know him."

She felt as if she were livestock being auctioned off, but there really was nothing she could do. Making a scene and storming out wouldn't be very good for her master plan. "Very well, mother. Right this way _Carl_," she said, spitting his name out. Her mom gave her a reprimanding look, and mouthed, "Be nice." It, however, didn't phase him at all. He trailed close behind her to the refreshment table. She could sense that his gaze was where it shouldn't be.

The evening progressed horribly. It was probably the worst evening ever; having to listen to this ass talk about how awesome he was. Not only that, but the piece of work couldn't stop touching her affectionately. After the tenth time she shook his hand off of her, you would think he would get the point. She sighed, and looked out the large picture window behind them. She couldn't make out anything in the black night; just the reflection of the tree lights and the last few lingering guests. A weird feeling came over her that gave her the creeps, and made her hair prickle up. She didn't know where this anxiety was coming from, and decided it must be from being forced to spend time with Carlton.

He got up and walked away, as she continued to blindly gaze out the window. She thought of her current predicament with Carlton. She wasn't only uncomfortable with him, but pissed off. Here she was with this jackass vying for her attention, while they sipped rum spiced eggnog, and what was Edward doing? Most likely pacing around her dimly lit home, missing her. The look on his face when she left almost broke her heart. How could he really love her so much?

Her attention was pulled away when he, unfortunately, returned with refreshed drinks. He sat down and instantly started with his pompous bullshit. She barely even listened to what he was saying, she was still lost in her daydreams. His hand on her shoulder, yet again, pulled her out of her thoughts of Edward. His arm was wrapped around her back, and he started to caress her exposed collarbone with his thumb. He leaned uncomfortably close to her ear, and huskily whispered, "Why don't we visit your bedroom? No one will miss us, and I _need_ to see more of you." He slid his finger under the fabric of her dress, and nudged it off her shoulder.

She pushed him off her, stood up, and righted her dress. Vehemently she spit, "Get the hell off me, you jackass!"

He was obviously amused...and aroused. He laughed, "Wow, a firecracker! I love a girl with spirit! It makes the _conquest_ so much more fun."

She didn't even give him the benefit of another comeback; she just rolled her eyes with disgust, and walked away. Luckily, he didn't chase after her. Most likely he couldn't in his current condition. She was going to have to berate her mother for this one.

She wandered from room to room, to see what everyone was up to. Most of the guests were now gone; she wondered if her father would be able to talk to her. She walked to his usual haunt, his study, to see if he was there. The door was open, and he was sitting at his desk. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her.

He looked up at the noise. "Ah, I see you lost that Waldorf."

She walked over to his desk, and flopped on the leather covered chair next to it. "Yep. Thank the lord."

He chuckled. "I really didn't think much of that kid either. I'd rather see you make something of yourself, than to be married off to the likes of him."

She changed the subject. "Dad? I have something I _really_ need to talk to you about..."

A while later, she emerged to go get the books to help prove her story. He had taken it better than she had expected so far, but his disbelief was still evident. Wandering out to the staircase, she noticed the last of the guests leaving. The reigning jackass king was among them, and thankfully didn't see her as he left. In a despondent manner, he got into his expensive Italian race car. He also didn't notice the sleek black car with tinted windows that had been idling in the driveway all night. Nor did he notice it follow him as he drove away.

Vee, unaware that anything was unfolding outside, quickly got the books and returned to her father. She opened one to her bookmark, pointed at the picture, and said, "This is what I need you to engineer. Do you think you can?"

He pulled the book closer, adjusted his glasses, and perused it. He sighed, "I have no idea. I need to study these books, and try to make sense of it all. I will also need to inspect the machine in question."

She firmly said, "_His _name is _Edward._ And you will meet him."

She sat with him quietly while he leafed through the book. The evening got later and later, and she yawned. Her father, on the other hand, seemed wide awake, completely absorbed in the books. She didn't know if she should be crossing her fingers, or praying, or what to do; other than worry.

A knock on the door interrupted them. He quickly shut the book and covered it with one of the papers on his desk as Vee's mother opened the door, and stepped in. She was fidgeting with her cell phone, and looked frazzled. "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Waldorf. Carlton never made it home," she broke down and sobbed. "He was in a car accident! He drove his car off the overpass bridge, and is _dead_!"

Shocked, both Vee and her father went over to console her. Being unnerved by the news, Vee felt a little light headed, and held the wall for support. _Yeah, the guy was a putz, but he didn't deserve this. And his poor family! What an awful thing to happen, especially on Christmas._

Her mom continued to sob, and wailed, "I just can't believe this! Oh, whatever will people think of me when they find out I let him leave in an intoxicated state!"

"_Mom_! He really didn't have _that_ much to drink. Besides, your reputation is not really what's important here, is it?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just that...I just can't believe it." She sniffled dramatically. Her father put his arm around her and helped her go to bed. Vee also wandered up to go to bed. She was exhausted from the evening; and the news of what happened made her want to be unconscious, rather than thinking about it.

The next couple of days flew by. Between talking to her father about Edward, exchanging gifts, eating feasts, and socializing; she hardly had a spare moment. So many thoughts were going through her head, and she missed Edward terribly. She wished there was a way to talk to him, but she couldn't even do that. He didn't have a phone. She was so busy, and so distracted by her daydreams that she never had any idea that the black car from the fateful night had been parked on the road right outside her parents house. It was there on and off the whole time she was there.

When it was time for her visit to end, she rushed her goodbyes, and got back on the road. She tried her best not to speed too much. She just couldn't wait to see him, and couldn't get back to him quick enough. The only thing she was paying attention to was the road ahead of her, not the road behind her. She had no clue that she was being followed by the same black car that had been there all weekend; stalking her like a shark following its prey.


	18. Wish You Were Here

**Chapter XVIII: Wish You Were Here**

The sunlit home was a bleak place without her. It was warm. There was Poe to keep him company. Yet, it was so very lonely. He found it hard to spend time there without her. It was just too strange. Not only was her house different; he was different as well. It was like all the newly found joy he had was gone.

A part of him must have detached itself and followed her, because he was incomplete. He held the shining silver blades up to his eyes, and inspected them with a furrowed brow. It was a different kind of incomplete feeling than what he was used to. It wasn't being physically incomplete. It was his soul. A piece of it had been torn out, and it left a jagged painful black hole in its place.

With a sigh, he carefully took the photograph out of his pocket for the umpteenth time. Pinching it carefully between two blades, he held it up in front of his face. He again inspected the picture Vee had taken of them. He almost laughed at the memory of it. She had leaned in close to him, until their foreheads were touching, then she held her camera out in front of their faces. She had yelled 'smile' unnecessarily; he never could help the happy grin he always wore in her presence. After the blinding light, he had uncontrollably blinked while she had giggled at his reaction. The picture was a poor substitute for her, yet all he had to hold onto. "I miss you Vee," he said aloud, and carefully put the photo back in his pocket.

He forced himself to go over to the couch and sit down; he had spent far too much time pacing back and forth and waiting for her return. Almost as soon as his legs formed a lap, Poe was there on top of it. He purred and looked up into Edward's eyes. He placed a paw on Edward's chin, while peering into his eyes. He gave the caring kitty a small smile. "Thank you Poe, I will be alright." Poe, seeming like he understood, was satisfied enough to make a couple circles on his lap before settling down. He closed his eyes and slept.

Edward let Poe peacefully sleep on his lap for a few hours, until it started to get dark outside. Gently nudging the cat off his legs, he stood up. The house was getting dark, and Vee was due back today, yet still wasn't here. He paced for a while, and then couldn't stand it any longer. Maybe she wasn't coming back today after all.

He decided to go home and try to sleep. Maybe if he was unconscious, time would pass more quickly, and it would be that much closer to when he could see her again. As he walked to the back door, he doubled back to the front. He flicked the light switch to the outside light on...just in case she came home tonight. He paused at the light over the kitchen sink, and did the same.

He walked out the back door, and then stuck a blade in the keyhole and turned it until he heard the lock click into place. He glanced at Poe through the living room windows. He was still cuddled up and sleeping safe and sound on the couch. He let out a long sigh, creating a foggy spot on the cold glass.

Turning around, he walked up the hill, and into his house. He smiled at the sight of Vee's cello case on the floor. She had left it there for some time, preferring to practice within the acoustics of the room. It was like he had these souvenirs of her. Things that reminded him of her, that really just tortured him in her absence.

He had spent most of the day in self doubt. It was easy letting his imagination run wild when she wasn't around to reassure him with the way she looked at him. Without that constant reminder, he started to really wonder if he was just making things up. Things that he wished were true, and wanted to believe in so badly. He just wished she was there with him so much. If she were, then he could stop feeling this way. Stop the lonely ache that had been living inside him for days.

The melancholy he felt was too much for him to endure any further. He walked all the way up the stairs to his room. He put his sheath gloves on, pulled the layers of blankets that Vee gave him back, and crawled into bed. He snuggled into the blankets, waiting for them to warm him up from the freezing cold night and his freezing cold house. The blankets that she thoughtfully gave him, and that provided so much comfort and warmth. The blankets that were yet another souvenir. He shut his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

He should have stayed awake. He was further tormented in his sleep from awful nightmares. Nightmares of him losing Vee. Of never seeing her beautiful face again. Of the gnawing black hole getting bigger, until it consumed him, and he was no more.


	19. Jack's Obsession

**Chapter XIV: Jack's Obsession**

She had plenty of time to think as she drove, and obsessed over the conversations with her dad. Her father had locked himself away in his study, pouring over the books for the last couple of days. He spoke to her of his findings right before she left. She was still fascinated and intrigued by what he had to say. Apparently, he was confident that he would be able to make the hands, but he was missing a key ingredient. He needed a vile of something called Life Water, which was only found in the Other Land. He was mystified by what it meant, but she knew of the Other Land. If it meant Edward got his wish, then she would venture there and try to find it. No matter how alien the place, and whatever strange creatures lurked there; she would risk it for him. Her dad had transcribed the directions, and words to open the gate, on a piece of paper that was now folded, and safely placed in her jacket pocket. More importantly, the directions to get back were included. He told her it looked like Edward's tonic combined with that water was used to 'bring him to life', and that it had amazing regenerative and healing properties. That his blood was essentially a fountain of youth. No wonder he never aged. She felt the need to protect him grow stronger just thinking about that.

Her dad told her that the last thing Edward's father had wrote was about trying to drink the Water of Life himself. He thought it may have the same effect on him. His plans were to drink it on Christmas...the very same one that he had planned to finish Edward. He also wanted to give his son another gift; his companionship. He was getting very old and weary. He had so much more to teach Edward about life, he just needed more time. That was apparently the last thing he wrote. She guessed the Water of Life didn't work the same way on humans, but wondered about Edward's blood. It seemed like his blood would work that way. His father must have known that; he basically spelled it out in his writings. He just must not have wanted to take any of his son's blood.

Vee stopped thinking about it as she pulled up to her comforting home. It was late in the evening; already pitch black outside, but her front light had been turned on for her. She sighed in relief, loaded her arms up, and ran inside. She hardly threw her things down, before giving Poe a quick hello chin scratching, running out the back door, and up the hill. She couldn't stop grinning with the anticipation of their upcoming reunion, as she continued her walk to his house. And boy, the news she had for him!

Even later that night, she came back to her house through the same door; lost in a dream and unaware that it was unlocked. She put the strange purple flowers she was carrying in a vase that she took from the cupboard. The dreamlike grin on her face dropped as she looked at the flowers. They were moving, as if there was a breeze. Then, she felt the cold air herself. She looked around in confusion. The house seemed darker than she left it. She held her hands up, trying to determine the direction it was coming from. She followed it to the front door, and noticed the broken window. Glass lay shattered on the floor. She looked at the lock; it was in the unlocked position.

Her eyes got big as a hauntingly familiar voice from directly behind her said, "Look; See what you made me do?"

She turned slowly around and backed up to the door, ready to run through it and away. Her hand blindly grasped for the knob, as she kept an eye on him. He figured out what she was doing and lunged forward, pinning her up against the door with his forearm at her throat. She had unknowingly been holding her breath, and now tried gasping for air unsuccessfully. Her heart was racing, and she felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out.

He released his grip, and yelled, "What the hell were you doing? Where were you? Where did you just come back from? Did you meet a man back there somewhere?!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen window. She stumbled along, barely conscious. He peered out the window. "What's back there?! I see nothing."

She found her voice, "There _is_ nothing back there." Pausing, she tried to think of something quick, so he wouldn't go running out there and discover Edward. "I just went for a walk. I like the woods, and walking at night."

She knew it sounded ridiculous, but that's all she could think up. He seemed to buy it, and loosened his grip on her arm. Finding her courage, she said very strictly, "Jack, you have to leave. You don't want to do anything you'll regret. Following me home and breaking in here was bad enough. You'll leave right now if you know what's good for you."

He squinted his eyes and twisted his lips up in a sardonic smile. "What makes you think that I haven't done worse for you? I got rid of your boyfriend easily enough."

"My boyfriend?" She wracked her brain trying to think of what in the hell this lunatic was talking about, and that's when she remembered what had recently happened. _Could he actually mean Carl?! Was that the weird feeling I kept getting? Was he watching us through the window? Oh my God, but then that means... _She started to back away from Jack. _He _killed_ him. He has actually gone insane. I never thought he could be capable of something like this._

Jack's grip got tighter as she tried to pull away from him. She forcefully pushed him away, and he fell against the window, scattering the little colored glass bottles and breaking a few. Turning away from him, she started to run to the front door, but abruptly stopped once she noticed Poe. He was standing on the stairs leading to her bedroom, a bewildered look in his eyes. She couldn't very well leave him alone with a madman. She veered in her path and ran to the stairs in an attempt to scoop him up. Startled, he dodged her and ran up the rest of the stairs, going for the best hiding place; under her bed. She cursed, and went after him, Jack close behind.

He lunged at her as she was running up the stairs, and caught her right ankle in his hand. Falling down hard on her right hip, she twisted around and kicked him with her free leg. He kept his grasp of her ankle as he fell, bringing her down a couple steps with him before he faltered and lost his grip. As her eyes got to the level of her bedroom floor, she could see a spooked Poe under her bed, staring back at her with big eyes. She frantically ran after him, diving as far under the bed as she could, and snatching him up. As she was wiggling free from the bed she felt something at her ankles which she ignored; her focus was solely on getting her and Poe out of there. Free of the bed, she pulled herself up and turned, trying to get up to run past Jack who had already caught up with her.

As she started to get up, she realized she couldn't move her legs and fell down in a heap at his feet. She protectively held Poe to her chest as he lunged at her again. He grabbed the back of her shirt and roughly raised her up, slamming her against the baseboard of her bed. She slid down and landed hard on her bottom.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" She looked down at her bound ankles and gasped; no wonder she had tripped. Her fear magnified as she looked around her room for some sort of weapon to use against him, but found none nearby. He took the opportunity of her eyes being busy to quickly put another zip-tie around her wrists. When she noticed what he was doing she tried to pull her arms out of the way while juggling a very scared Poe. He pulled it tight as she tried to pull free, binding her hands together. She looked at her plastic prison, and tried pulling free of it. Her hands were going in opposite directions because she had been hugging Poe to herself, yet she still couldn't free them; they were bound together too tightly at the wrists.

Her brain, so shocked at what was happening, couldn't form words to say, so she let out a frustrated scream. Poe's nails came out, puncturing her skin as he held on tightly.

Jack knelt down to her eye level, and held her head steady in front of his, forcing her to look at him. He leaned in closer to her and asked, "Can't you see how much I love you?" He pulled her head forward forcing her lips to meet his as he greedily invaded her mouth with his tongue, with what he thought was a romantically irresistible kiss. She bit down hard, tasting blood. He released her head and pulled back, a hand reflexively going to his wound.

His crazed eyes stared disbelievingly at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" His yell was slightly muffled by his hand still covering his mouth.

He staggered toward her again, and Poe let out a defensive growl. He glared at the cat. "You don't seem to have a problem showing your affection to a worthless animal!" He aggressively yanked her bound wrists up so he could gain access to the petrified kitty. He clasped Poe by the nape of his neck and held him up to her. Poe's ears went flat against his head, as he let out a long deep growl.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you piece of shit!" The dam finally broke; she couldn't hold back her frightened tears, which flowed freely.

He grinned manically and raised the cat up, shaking him in the air. "Ha! So I see that you _do_ have a heart. Good. I can watch it break."

He sauntered to the balcony's sliding door and opened it. She screamed 'no' as he threw the cat as hard as he could over the railing. Poe yowled as he plummeted to the ground with a thud. It was a sickening sounding thud. Not the type of sound that something would make if it hit soft ground, but something more substantial; like one of the many rocks or trees that was in her yard.

With a smug look of satisfaction, Jack returned to her. She was laying on her stomach in the middle of the room from trying her failed attempt of getting to him in time. She couldn't save Poe. He was hurt, possibly dead. The thought had made her break down further; she was now crying so hard her chest was heaving. He pulled her back up to her former position against the bed. He smiled at her, "You see, now that he's out of the way, you can focus your love on me."

Her face wet from tears and her running nose, she looked him dead in the eyes and menacingly said, "I will never love you." She sniffled and yelled, "You monster!"

He took a couple bewildered steps back. His eyes grew larger as he stood there staring at her with disbelief. "You know what you are?" He walked over to the curtain and leaned over. She could hear something click. Standing back up he said, "You're a demon, and can burn in hell."

As if on cue, the curtain behind him became illuminated with swirling yellowish red tendrils. Swiftly he made his way to her, and attached her bound wrists to the bed post. She unsuccessfully tried to push him away as he did so. With a final withering glare, he left to her screams of protestation, and her pleads echoing through the house.

Desperately, she pulled at her captive bond to the wooden bedpost, until her wrists were raw and bleeding. Even though the balcony door was still open, smoke was filling the air and her lungs. The flames had spread from the wall to her wooden dresser and ceiling. It was like a living creature, crawling and pulsing; breathing in the pure air, and exhaling smoke and cinders. It growled, roared, and smashed glass as it came for her.

She was dizzy, fatigued, and emotionally worn out. Even though she had tried with her last bit of energy to free herself, it was useless. Sweat poured off of her from the effort, and from the sweltering heat. The smoke-filled air she breathed was even hot. She was going to die here; this creature of terrifying flames and smoke was consuming her. She didn't have it in her to physically fight it anymore. Everything was already going black. It was like a camera going out of focus, but rather than a blurry edge, it was darkness that was surrounding her. It was creeping into the periphery of her vision; like a nightmare that you know you're having, yet can't stop. She tried to focus her eyes, everything in her room was upside down. She hadn't remembered how she got upside down, but that didn't really matter now, so she didn't try to figure it out. All that she now thought of was him. What an idiot she had been; to feel that kind of love for someone and never tell them. She should have shown him, rather than always holding back and questioning herself. And now it was too late. She thought that maybe she could try calling for him. That just maybe he would hear her and come help; but that would mean risking his life to spare her own. She couldn't do that.

Darkness invaded the rest of her vision. She blindly looked up through her sweat and tear filled eyes, and with one last breath she whispered, "Edward."


	20. If You Go Away

****Author's Note****

As promised, another chapter. I'm also happy to say that I have the next three finished, and just needing to be edited, and polished a little before posting. I am also wrapping up writing the final chapter. So, the end of the story is just a few chapters away. Stay tuned! I should have them up for you all to read soon...That is if I don't get sick, blah! Everyone at work, and many of the patients coming in are, so I have been beyond paranoid. I guess that's what you get when you work in a medical clinic; exposed to all sorts of stuff. I luckily haven't been ill yet this season (knocking on wood). I'm currently taking some herbal remedies, and keeping my fingers crossed ;)

Thank you for your reviews, and keep them coming!

Another thanks to my beta, **foxotr**, for taking time out of her multitude of things that she has going on, to work on my stuff. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

**Chapter XX: If You Go Away**

Warmth. That was the only thing his groggy, half conscious brain could register. No, wait...something else. Weight. His bed slumped down more on his right side than on his left. Something rested along that side of his body. The warmth was coming from that same side. He slowly opened his eyes to the vision of Vee cuddled up next to him in his bed. Her face resting atop his upper arm, and her hand on his chest.

He had quickly gotten into the habit of sleeping with the sheaths on. In the past, he had woken up to a fly or the breeze tickling a piece of hair on his face, and accidentally cut himself trying to itch it in a half asleep state. It had happened on more than one occasion, and always left a permanent, thin, white line across his face. Now, with his gift from Vee, he didn't have to worry about that as much. Luckily, he was already wearing the sheaths for this reason. For when he awoke to realize she was there, he was so excited that he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. Strange how you can get so caught up in emotions, as to forget the weapons you have carried your entire life.

She responded by holding him just as tight. Eventually, she looked up at him. "Edward, it is so good to see you," she smiled.

Without a thought at all about it, he leaned in and kissed her lips. She didn't resist or pull back, but he ended it short when he asked, "Why didn't you wake me?!"

Vee smiled at him and pushed an unruly strand of hair away from his eyes. She let her hand linger on his face while she responded, "You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

His brow furrowed. "I wasn't though. My nightmares were disturbing me; _you_ could never do that."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. What were you dreaming of?"

"I would rather not think of such things. I just want to enjoy you being with me again." He looked at the flowers on top of his bedside stand. "I picked those for you. I was going to bring them to you when I woke up, but now you're here." The excitement of her return made him forget himself, as he kissed her once more. Unfortunately, this time she _did_ pull away.

With a nervous giggle she said, "I've missed you too. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." Her smile vanished as she propped herself up on one elbow, and looked at him intently. "Edward, I have some things I need to tell you."

A pit formed in his stomach, and he held his breath; fearing the worst. _So, it's already happened. She's figured out that she could never love me. Maybe she has already found someone else. Someone better. A normal human being. Not a monster that never deserved her to begin with. She's saying goodbye._ He mimicked her movements and also raised himself up, turning toward her so he could be face to face. He waited for the dreaded words.

Her words came gushing out of her. "I have some amazing news! I took your books to my dad, so that he could look at them and do what your father didn't get a chance to; give you your hands. He's sure he can do it, and is going to start constructing them right away. We just need to go to that strange place we found the doorway to in the basement, to get some ingredients." She gulped for air. "Also, your blood is basically the fountain of youth. It has regenerative and healing abilities; it gives you your longevity. Without it you could possibly age, or even _die_."

Edward shakily started to breathe again. It was slowly sinking in. "Hands? Really?" He wasn't sure if it was safe to get his hopes up, but it was hard not to. "When? When can we go? Can we go now?" He started to get up.

Vee reached out for him and held him down. She laughed at his exuberance, and said, "We can't go _right now_. I just got back from a long drive, it's late, and I'm so incredibly tired. I also need to get some things prepared for us to bring. Can't very well go on an adventure with nothing but the clothes on our backs, can we? We have no idea how long it will take."

He settled back down on the bed, snuggling in close to her again. "Okay. Well, hurry up and sleep then." He fully intended for her to sleep where she was, and was beyond disappointed when she started to get up. He immensely enjoyed waking up to her in bed with him. And now that he had a taste for it, he didn't want to give it up.

She laughed as she rose from the bed. "I will be back first thing in the morning." She looked back at him, and added, "Don't look so glum; morning will be here before you know it. And I will be right back. I promise." She pulled the covers up around his shoulders, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Edward. I'll see you soon." With that, she rose, picked up her flowers, and left...again.

He tried to fall back asleep, yet couldn't. The excitement of seeing Vee, and thoughts of the very real possibility of his completion kept him wide awake. There were always books he could read, topiaries to trim, or ice he could carve. Alas, he hated to get up and lose the warmth. She had been kind enough to tuck him in; so he was now extra warm. He closed his eyes again, trying to will the time to go by faster, and forcing himself to sleep.

A scream echoed up the mountain, rousing his attention. Yet, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming the noise. He didn't think that he had dozed off, but what else could it be? Intrigued, he opened his eyes, and reluctantly got out of bed. The frigid night air almost knocked the breath out of his lungs.

He walked out of his room, and crossed the hallway to the door of the attic. As he entered the room, he shivered. The wind was howling through the opening in the roof. Even though he was uncomfortably cold, he walked closer until he was standing in the opening. He instinctively looked in the direction of Vee's house. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, and turned to leave.

He paused as he heard more shouting. This time he was sure that he heard something. He turned his ear to the direction of her house and cocked his head. The night air was pierced with Vee's voice as she screamed, "You monster!"

He gasped. It was like his nightmare. Yet, this was real. He was confused, though. In his nightmare Vee had called him a monster and rejected him. Yet, she wasn't yelling that to him, was she? It sounded like it was so far away. Why would she ever yell that to him from her house?

He leaned out the gaping hole of the roof, peering at her house closely. That's when he saw the orange lights twirling around the curtains of her balcony. At that distance, he wasn't really sure what he was seeing. So, he decided to get a better look.

As he quickly walked out of his house and down the hill toward hers, he could smell something out of place in the air. He paused mid-step. He could now see the flames clearly, and smell the smoke. Without further hesitation, he ran to her house as fast as he could.

Approaching the house, he could see the flames on the ceiling of her bedroom through the sliding glass doors. He opened the back door, and let himself into the cloud of smoke that was now her kitchen. The house was alive; the roaring noise of the fire and heat were coming from the top floor, and the colors pulsated in varied shades of reds and yellows. He scanned the first floor for her. When he couldn't find her, he immediately ran upstairs.

When he saw her, he let out a sob. It was a heart wrenching sight. Vee looked dead; her arms hung around the bed post, and her torso fell backwards from it. Her head hung upside down, her hair brushing the floor. He thought he heard her whisper his name, but decided he had imagined it. He was wrong earlier about thinking he was living a nightmare; _this_ was his nightmare.

Even though she looked dead, he wasn't going to let her body burn in here. He didn't allow his emotions to make him despair. Instead, he quickly approached her, and ducked his head under her arms. He maneuvered his head through the loop of her arms, so that she was holding onto his neck. Putting his arm under her legs, he tried to lift her. He got snagged halfway up, and fell to his knees.

He looked for the culprit, and noticed her hands. They were a red-purple color from the lack of circulation, and bound to the bed by a strip of plastic. He raised a blade to cut it, and cursed when he saw that he still wore the sheaths. He pushed them off his hands, and let them drop to the floor. With a quick motion, and a reflective orange glint from his blade, the plastic was cut.

This time, he was able to fully stand, raising her up with him. He ducked to pick up her legs, and wrapped his other arm around her back. Glass was popping in the picture frames, the sound saddened him. He loved Vee's interesting possessions, which were now being destroyed. The smoke was so thick he could hardly see. Even if he wanted to come back for some of her things, or try to find Poe, he wouldn't be able to. Edward's eyes stung from the smoke and heat; he blinked several times, and tried to keep them half shut.

Stumbling, he made his way to the stairs, and out into the backyard. He lowered her limp form to the ground, and pulled his arms out from under her. Looking at her hands and feet closer, he noticed more of the plastic things that he had cut at the bed post. He easily sliced through them, freeing her from their painful embrace. Her wrists looked much worse than her ankles; they were raw and bleeding.

He tentatively asked, "Vee?" With concern he touched her face, leaving a bright red cut. He grimaced and pulled his hand away as a red teardrop fell from her cheek. He watched the blood drip off her face while mentally scolding himself.

Her eyes flew open, and she loudly inhaled. She had hardly filled her lungs, when a coughing fit overtook her. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in relief. He opened them back up to view her hunching over and coughing. Vee was coughing so hard that she was gagging and retching. He wanted to do something; pat her back, hold her..._Anything_. He couldn't do it though; he wouldn't risk cutting her again. In agony, he sat there and helplessly watched her.

Finally, she stopped coughing, and was taking jagged raspy breaths. She jerked her head up, and looked back and forth, surveying the yard. He didn't understand. He didn't know what happened, or why she had been hurt, or who did it, or why she was frantically looking around. He watched her in confusion.

Something caught her eye, and she wailed, "Oh no! _No no no_!" She crawled across the ground to a black lump. He followed her and realized what it was. It was Poe. He was lying on the ground with his eyes shut. His leg was twisted at an impossible angle underneath him, and blood had trickled out his nose. There was a large gash right behind his ear, and his fur was slick with the blood from it. She picked up his lifeless form, held him in her lap, and sobbed.

Edward looked closer and saw that Poe's side was barely rising and falling. And then he thought of something _he _could do. He raised a blade to his neck and made a small cut, letting the blood flow out onto it. He then held the blade to Poe's wound, spreading his blood over it.

Vee looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What are you doing?"

He averted his gaze away from Poe, and to her. "You said my blood had healing properties. Maybe I can help him."

"But..." Her breath caught as she choked back another sob, "He's dead."

"No, he isn't. He is breathing."

She looked closer, until she could also see the slight movement within him. "I need to get him to a vet," she said as she tried to stand. She winced and looked down at her side. He followed her gaze and breathed in sharply. The side of her jacket was red with blood. With her free hand she pulled her jacket and shirt up, revealing several bleeding cuts that resembled claw marks.

Guilt swept through him as he remembered how he had pulled his arm out from under her, after setting her down. Taking his hand away from Poe, he held the flat edge of a blade against the cut that was bleeding the most, trying to stop it. "I'm so sorry, Vee. I didn't mean to-"

The sound of sirens cut him off. They must have been close, to be able to hear it over the raging fire. The house was completely engulfed in flames at this point. The lights from the firetrucks flashed colors through the trees, and they could see them approach the front of the house.

Vee turned to Edward and yelled, "You have to go!" He looked with wide-eyed shock at her. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her now. Vee's eyes were shining with tears as she yelled louder, "Edward, _go_! _Please_! _Go home!_"

Not being able to deny her anything she wanted, he did as she wished. He got up and left her there. It was torturous, but he did it. _I am useless. I can't do _anything _right. Why would she want me to stay? Look at what I do; cut her, hurt her, make her bleed. Of course she would want me gone. I am a freak. A monster._

With tears in his eyes, he held his arms up and sliced the trees as he walked home. When he got there, he marched up the stairs, and into the attic. He looked at all the vehicles with flashing lights, and the glow of the house. It looked like they were trying to put it out. Water shot out at the house in a white stream, the steam and smoke billowed up and filled the sky. It would be useless. There was no salvaging it.

That was kind of how he felt about his relationship with Vee. How could he even imagine or hope that she could still care about him? There was no way she could after what he had done to her; she would have a few scars to match his own now. The thought of scarring and tarnishing her beauty made him feel sick with guilt.

Edward stood motionless as he continued to watch the house from the distance. _So far away. An outsider. That's what I have always been, and what I will now always be. I will never be finished now. I can not be part of that world. Her world. I will never be accepted by anyone; not even her. I couldn't even stay there to help her._ _Help? Who am I kidding, I can't even do that. Poe is most likely dead. Vee has been mutilated by me, and sent me away. I will always be alone._

That entire night, and throughout the next day he remained statuesque. She never came back. The vehicles with the harshly bright flashing colors had all gone. The house stood there, blackened and smoldering. Yet she didn't return. She had gone away; left him. Just as he expected her to.

Frustrated thoughts of inadequacy abruptly ended when he realized that _somebody _was to blame for this. Yet, who could be capable of doing such things? Of hurting her...trying to _kill _her and Poe. He shuddered at the thought of how close she was to dying. He didn't even know if Poe lived. If he had done any good at all.

He thought back to everything Vee had ever told him, searching for an answer. His eyes drifted away from staring at her house, and he didn't look at anything; just gazed off into space. He concentrated, wracking his mind for a clue. With a gasp he shut his eyes. _How could I be so dim-witted? It must have been Jack. That is the only person from her life that troubled her so. She said he always found her. A_lways_._

The remaining self pity, confusion, and worry all melted from him, being swiftly replaced by rage. Raw hatred emanated from him in waves. His throat closed up, and he felt as if the blood in his veins was boiling. His complexion and eyes darkened, and with furrowed brows he snarled. Fury exploded from him, and with an aggressive slicing movement of his hand, he struck the wall next to him. As his blade easily went through it, he stumbled toward the newly broken support beam. Producing an ominously loud creak and some crunching noises, the roof above him collapsed.

A crow flew into the attic as the dust finished settling. It hopped up on the large pile of rubble, disturbing a loose roof tile. As it clattered to the floor, the bird ruffled its feathers in response to the noise. It saw something gleaming in the moonlight, and hopped over to it. It eyed it with interest, and cocked its head. Swooping its head down, it pecked at the blade. Finding out it wasn't anything it could carry off, it gave up with a caw. The crow decided to linger there on its perch. It rather enjoyed the drafty quiet old place, void of any life.


	21. One More Time With Feeling

**Chapter XXI: One More Time With Feeling**

Edward's confused, hurt expression, as he sadly turned away from her, pained her more than her wounds. She hated that she didn't have time to explain that she was trying to protect him. She refused to let anything happen to him; if that meant his feelings would be temporarily hurt, so be it. She was willing to risk anything for his ultimate safety.

Vee watched Edward's form become engulfed in shadow, and waited a few seconds just to be sure he was a safe distance away. She then slowly and painfully stood up, wincing again. A new wave of warmth hit her hip, and she looked down to see blood soaking the top of her jeans. She knew Edward was probably feeling pretty awful about causing that, but it was unnecessary for him to. Having her life saved from the fire by him was all that really mattered; the cuts were inconsequential.

The sirens stopped as the firetruck and police cars reached her house. She hobbled out to meet them, Poe limp in her arms. One of the firemen got off the truck, and rushed toward her. "Are you ok? Is everyone out?" He had to shout to be heard over the roar behind them.

She shouted her response. "Yes, we're all out. Please, I need to bring my cat to the vet."

He looked her up and down, disbelief coloring his features. "No, ma'am. You need to go to the hospital. An ambulance is on the way." He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the guys getting the equipment ready. "Alright fellas, you know what to do, give the place a shower." The rest of the men ran the hose to her house and opened the valve. A formidable stream of water sprayed out, knocking the men back a step. He looked back at Vee. "Listen, we'll take care of your cat for ya."

She wasn't about to let this guy tell her what to do. "No! I need to do that, I'm not letting him out of my arms until I know he's ok. I refuse to go in the ambulance."

He furrowed his brow in annoyance, as one of the cops approached them. He looked over to the newcomer. "Adam, this lady is a wreck, and she refuses to be taken to the ER over her cat. I mean seriously, it's just some animal."

She sobbed in response to his uncaring words. Adam looked at her with concern. He yelled, "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I drive you to the vet, and immediately after you let me take you to a doctor."

She didn't even have to think about it. "Deal," she blurted out. Looking past him at his car, she sprinted toward it. It seemed easier for her to move now. The increased endorphins must have been allowing her to not feel her wounds, or they weren't as bad as she had thought.

Adam had to run to catch up so he could open her door. She slid into the passenger side, and he helped her with her seat belt. She shifted Poe slightly, and he let out a quiet cry. Relief washed through her that he was at least still alive.

Adam actually put the lights on to get her there quicker. "This is completely off protocol," he said as he sped around a corner, "but, if my wife Barbara, who loves cats, found out I didn't help you with this, I'd be in the dog house."

With a trembling blood encrusted hand, she brushed the hair away from her face, and looked at him. "I really appreciate it."

During the short drive she told him an abbreviated version of the story, and who was responsible. He made the call on his radio, alerting the police force who to be on the lookout for. He also told her she would be under protective custody until Jack was found.

He showed her that he meant it when he followed her into the animal hospital. Luckily, for her and Poe, there was an overnight emergency service. Also, having a cop accompany her was advantageous; she didn't have to really wait at all.

The veterinarian cleaned Poe's wounds, and suspiciously looked at her blood soaked clothes. "All that blood couldn't have come from this cat. He barely has a scratch." She demonstrated the fact by pointing to what used to be a gaping wound. It was now barely a mark. Just a thin pink line, but with an impossible amount of blood to accompany it. _Looks like Edward was able to save him after all_. Sighing in relief, she swallowed hard, and closed her eyes; holding back tears.

Vee opened her eyes to see Adam glaring at her. He folded his arms over his chest. "She refuses medical attention until her cat has had it." Assuming that all the blood covering the cat and her shirt was her own.

The vet raised her eyebrows and further examined the cat, who kept opening his eyes to slits before closing them again. "He should be fine. I'll need X-rays of this leg. We will most likely need to cast it, and keep him a day or two."

"Alright," she agreed, and leaned down to kiss the top of Poe's head. She whispered to him. "I'll see you soon, be strong." And then let Adam escort her to the emergency room.

She caught her reflection in the glass on the way in, and deliriously laughed. Her reflection looked like some crazed creature from a horror movie. Her hair was straggled, ratty, and frizzed. There were sooty smudge marks all over her clothes and face. Dried blood was clinging to her chin and all over her cheek, as well as her hands and clothes. There were pinkish bruises covering her neck, and wrists. No wonder she got rushed right in.

A couple hours ago she was positive that she would need stitches. From the amount of blood and pain, it seemed like she had some serious wounds. However, they only used antibiotic salve covered bandages. Must be the cuts weren't nearly as deep as she thought.

She was trying her best to pay attention to the aftercare instructions, but her focus kept faltering. _How's Edward doing? Most likely wondering why I haven't shown up yet. I wish I could see him, but it will be tricky if I'm being babysat by the cops. I also can't risk going to him with my psycho stalker on the loose. I _won't_ risk it._

The next few days were excruciating for her. Just sitting around a hotel, not doing anything, and waiting for the cops to find Jack was like torture. She wasn't even allowed to return to work; Vincent had come shining through again, and was covering for her. He had come to visit her a couple of times with a much needed good cup of coffee.

It was nice to be able to visit with Vincent again, but all she wanted to do was see Edward. Tell him her thanks, and explain why she had to send him away that night. To actually _show_ him how she felt about him. Instead, she was sitting in a hotel room watching crappy tv.

Grumbling, she turned it off, and grabbed her book. The phone rang before she could open it, and she answered it in lightning speed. Expecting a phone call on the status of her situation, she had kept her cell phone right next to her 24/7.

It was Adam with some good news. They had finally caught Jack, and told her he was in custody. He had been apprehended back in her hometown, trying to return to his house. He admitted to everything, but wouldn't believe that Vee had survived. He was confident that he had silenced a 'demon', and that he had done 'good work'. He obviously was showing signs of his mental break, and would most likely be put in a mental asylum.

Vee thanked Adam profusely, and hung up. She threw on her coat (something that Sally had sent with Vincent. It was in a care package along with several changes of clothes and food), and went barreling out the door without turning any lights off.

On her way to her car, she waived to the current cop on duty as he pulled away, no longer needed. Vee jumped in her car, and started to drive away while simultaneously buckling her seat belt. Glancing at the backseat to make sure the bag full of cat accoutrements was there, she raced to the vet. She had to have Poe kenneled there after he was well enough to be released, because (much to her dismay) she couldn't keep him in the hotel.

She reached her destination, and kept the car running while she dashed inside. She reappeared after a couple minutes with a cat carrier, and a big grin on her face. She got in the car, and leaned over to place Poe on the passenger seat. "Here we go," she said out loud to him. "Won't Edward be happy to see us." It was more of a statement, than a question.

She smiled with excitement through the whole drive. Even when she reached her once beloved home, that was now a charred skeleton of what it used to be, she continued to smile. Sure she lost a lot of stuff, but that's just what it was, _stuff_. What really mattered is that the living beings that she loved had survived; that _she_ had survived. Besides, she hadn't lost every possession that she owned. Her cello remained safe at Edward's castle. And all of her photographs were saved digitally; she could easily get a copy from Vincent.

Vee opened the car door, picked up the carrier, put her backpack on, and then grabbed the oversized bag from the back. She slammed both doors, and trudged up the hill. A couple times she needed to stop, put both armloads down, and then switch the weight between her arms. She got a nice adrenaline rush when she pushed open the gate to the garden, and saw the castle. Her bags suddenly didn't seem so heavy anymore. She sprinted to the door, and walked through.

Setting everything down, she excitedly yelled his name through the cavernous house. "Edward!" When there was no answer, just her own voice echoing back, she ran up the stairs until she reached his room. She looked around the empty room, searching for him. "Edward?"

A strong gust of cold wind hit her back, making her hair twirl around her head, and the fine hairs on her arms and neck to stand on end. She turned and walked into the wind, scanning the attic for him. He wasn't there, but something caught her eye. The room looked different than she remembered it. She wandered over to the far side, to where the wind was howling the fiercest, and paused at the opening. It was far larger than it had been previously, the entire right side of the hole was brighter than the rest. The splintered wood was a fresh white color, not the dull aged look the rest of it had, and it was reflecting the dusky sunlight.

She turned to look at the heap on the floor that used to be the roof and wall. Just then, she noticed something else reflecting light. Something that was partially buried. Taking a couple steps closer, she brushed some debris away from it, and gasped; it was a blade from Edward's hand.

Frantically, she pulled chunks of wood and roof tile off of him. When she had freed his torso and face, she knelt down and cradled his head. "Edward, I can't lose you," she cried.

Tears splashed down on his face; one hit his eyelid causing it to flutter and open. He looked up at her, his voice weak. "Vee? Are you alright?"

She laughed in relief, and kissed him a few times on his cheek and lips. "I thought I lost you! I've never been so scared."

He viewed her with shock, and then looked at her as if he could sympathize. "I also thought I lost you, but you came back." His voice was raspy, and just barely over a whisper. He smiled and tried to sit up, only to weakly fall back down into her arms.

Her smile vanished, and was replaced with concern. "Are you hurt? What's wrong? Is something broken? Can you move?"

With a weak smile he told her, "I'm afraid I've been buried here for a few days, and have lost my strength. If-"

She cut him off by gently releasing his head, and standing up. "I'll go get you your tonic," she said while running away from him. Within moments she reappeared, out of breath. She resumed her previous position, and helped him drink the greenish-red fluid from the glass bottle she held. She wouldn't relent until he had finished the very last drop. She tossed the glass to the side. "There. That will get you well in no time. I'm sorry I yelled at you to go that night, I just didn't want to risk what might happen if those cops saw you."

He thanked her for the tonic as she moved slightly away from his head, to push the rest of the rubble off of his legs. Her cheeks were wet again from tears; she couldn't help but think that she very easily could have lost him. A few months ago he wasn't in her life at all, and now she couldn't imagine how awful her life would be without him.

Edward started to struggle to sit up again, distracting her from her lamentation. She immediately put an arm around his shoulders, and helped him. Once sitting upright, he turned to her. With a saddened look about his eyes, he asked, "Did Poe survive?"

"He's fine. You were right; you saved his life." She started to brush the dust off of him. "You also saved mine. I'm so sorry to have involved you with that." She paused with her dust removal, and looked at his beautiful eyes. "We both owe you our lives, and I will be eternally grateful. Thank you so much, Edward. You were my knight in shining armor."

His eyebrows raised, and a small smile played upon his lips. He most likely had never been compared to a knight before. His smile faltered as he remembered something. "I hurt you; are you okay?"

"They were just a couple of scratches. I'm completely fine." She shrugged off his concern.

He looked at her with confusion. "They were not scratches. They were deep cuts. You bled so much."

She lifted her shirt, exposing a few silver-pink shiny lines. "Look, I don't even need the bandages anymore. Who knows; I must have thin blood, and am a bleeder or something."

He suspiciously looked at the shiny lines of tightly pulled skin, and then examined her cheek. The same type of faint silver-pink line crossed it. He sadly stated, "I scarred you."

"Pffft," she scoffed. "I'm not worried about it. Besides, scars are like tattoos, but with better stories." She grinned and winked at him. "And now I have plenty of interesting stories, thanks to you." Her smile vanished as she got serious. "If anyone _really_ scarred me; it was Jack."

His eyes bugged and darkened as he remembered Jack. "Where is he?!"

She watched Edward visibly get angry. Having never seen this side of him before, she was mesmerized. She almost wasn't able to talk, but focused her attention. "They arrested him, he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

He glared out the makeshift 'window' of the attic and motioned toward it with his head. "I was so enraged by what he did, and by what I could not do, that I am afraid it was me that caused the cave in."

She looked at the large portion of what used to be the ceiling, and shivered from a chill. "I'm just thankful that you aren't hurt. Let's see if we can't get you up." She stood behind him, scooped him up under his armpits, and assisted him in standing. At first, he was a little wobbly, but then took a couple small steps away from the mess.

"I think I am okay," he said to her, while they exchanged a smile.

She picked his arm up, and ducked her head under it. With her other arm she held him by the waist. "I should help you...Just in case."

He leaned his head against hers. "Thank you. I would enjoy that."

She couldn't help but giggle at the statement. _Enjoy, huh? Well, I said I wanted to show him how I felt. I'm sure he will _enjoy_ this even more_. She dropped his arm, and turned her body to his. With her newly freed arm, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. It was much like the kiss they shared on Halloween, yet with much more intention (rather than accident) on her part. It also lasted longer than that one. The wind howled around them, but they didn't seem to mind.

Breathlessly, they pulled away, and gazed at each other with love drenched expressions. He gave her an inquisitive look, acting as if he was doubting her intentions. She wasn't about to let him doubt himself, _or_ her. She leaned in and again kissed him. Pulling away slightly, she smoothed his hair back, and caressed his face. "I'm glad you're ok." She gave him another quick kiss, before continuing, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. You mean so much to me."

With shining eyes he said, "I feel the same. I love you, Vee. I have ever since I first saw you." He looked off to the side regretfully. "I'm sorry...I left the gloves you made me inside your house. They are nothing but ash now."

She laughed his apology off. "That's ok. What matters is that we are all safe."

"I suppose," he said, while making some snipping sounds. "But now I can't hold you."

She glanced at his hands. "That's just a temporary problem. We were going to go on an adventure in order to get you your hands, were we not?" His eyes got big as he grinned, and nodded his head. "Well, as long as you feel up to it; let's go."


	22. Different Stars

**Chapter XXII: Different Stars**

The inquisitive black cat thumped his cast over to his food dish, and sniffed it for the fifth time. He was still getting used to being out of the carrier, and trying to acquaint himself to where his things were. Vee scratched Poe's head, and stood up while putting her backpack on.

"I've got everything we may need: flashlights, food, water, your tonic, empty bottles, and rope." She pulled a folded, discolored piece of paper out of her pocket. "_And_ directions." Her face dropped into a worried frown. "The only thing I didn't think of was weapons. We'll need some form of protection over there; who knows what we will encounter."

Edward held one hand up in the air, to remind her. The blades reflected what little light was left of the day, while he grinned. "I will bring those."

She laughed, and approached him. "Oh yeah." Vee placed a hand on his chest, kissed him, and looked him in the eye. "You're such a sweetheart, that I suppose I never think of _you_ as a weapon."

He liked that she didn't see him for what he could be; what he once was. And he knew that he again could have the power in him to take another life. If he ever came face to face with Jack, he may not be able to stop his actions. Brushing those thoughts away, he smiled at her. "Are you ready? Let's go." Edward was anxious to get the vital ingredients, and ultimately his hands. She nodded that she was.

They walked to his father's study, opened the secret passageway, and started down the winding stairs. That was something he didn't think he would ever get used to; her kissing him. It had happened far too frequently in the last hour for him to question it. So, instead, he gladly accepted it. He had even found himself leaning in close for a kiss a couple of times. Apparently, that was something he did now; initiate kisses. Shocking. What else was shocking was how he had thought it was the end for their relationship; but really, it was just the beginning. Her open display of affection toward him, quite frankly, gave him vertigo. Or maybe he had just been holding his breath from the thrill of it too often.

They made it to the basement, and walked up to the wall that had the doorway etched into it. Vee opened the piece of paper she had been carrying. He noticed the edges of it were covered in a brownish-red color, like it had dried blood all over it. She read some strange, yet familiar words aloud, and the Other Land shimmered into view within the doorway. The same scene as last time lay ahead of them. The door was a sort of gateway, or portal. He hoped that wherever it lead to was safe, and they could get back easily.

He turned his head, observing that Vee had a look of determination on her face. Going to this place was thrilling, yet a little scary. Who knew what was there, or what could happen to them. He wouldn't blame her if she decided against it. He really didn't expect her to do so much for him; but the fact that she wanted to, made him love her that much more.

Vee looked back at him. "Ready?" He nodded that he was. She linked her arm with his. "Let's go through it together."

Simultaneously they stepped through the portal. It was like stepping into an energy field. It surged through his body, leaving him breathless. Vee gasped next to him. Edward looked at her to make sure she was alright, and laughed. Her hair stood up on end, and swayed around her head like a halo. He could feel his doing the same. His laughter got her attention. She looked at him, and had the same reaction.

Edward surveyed the landscape, as their hair started to lose the static electricity and settle down. The air was different here; it was thick like water or ice. Yet they could breathe just fine. The air itself looked to be a deep, blueish-purple color. Rather than casting everything in an alien light, it actually made everything look more vibrant. The three moons that hung in the sky, were all placed at a distance from each other. It made everything illuminated; there were no shadows anywhere. They were also sized and colored differently. One was a brilliant crimson, while the other two were shades of blue. There were also brightly shining stars of various hues throughout the sky.

The ground was firm, yet dusted with an orange colored sand. Here and there, an odd shaped tree, or twisting rock formation, broke the flat landscape. In the far distance there were mountains spotted with oddly colored glowing orbs. He surveyed the land in front of them, looking for any source of water. One collection of rocks had an illuminated cavern at the center of it.

Intrigued, he pointed to it, and was about to tell Vee to look at it, when he realized she was staring at him. She must have been looking at him the whole time. He questioned her by raising an eyebrow, and cocking his head.

She stepped closer to him, grasped his face, and pulled it down to hers, so they were nose to nose. "Oh my God, Edward. Your eyes. They-" She paused searching for the right words. "They're _glowing_. It's like they're made from lightning bugs!"

He looked closely at her eyes. Every couple of seconds there was a dull spark of green, like threads of flashing light were woven throughout her irises. "Yours look differently, too."

"Can you see anything? I wonder if that's why everything looks funny here." She started to noisily rummage through her bag.

_What a strange question, I can see everything here far better than I ever have. It's like everything is enhanced here. I am not human; her sight here may very well not match my own. And she may have a completely different interpretation of it_. "Yes, I can see. Quite clearly. You can not?"

She looked around them. "I can see the door we came through in this rock just fine, but it's hard to see anything farther away. I can make out some light coming from over there." She paused to point to the cavern he was just looking at, then with a grumble continued her search of the bag's contents. "Aha!" She yelled, pulling out her flashlight. The exclamation rang through the air around them, like an echo. She clicked a button, and the flashlight lit up, illuminating their faces. The light didn't act normal, however. It refracted into several lines of light, like a star-burst effect. Vee shrugged her shoulders. "Huh. Well, ok then. I guess it still works." She looked at the doorway behind them. "Will you be able to find this?"

Edward leaned back, and studied its shape. "Yes, I will have no problem finding it again."

"Good," she said while turning to the direction of the cavern. "I suppose we should go toward the light." She chuckled a little at her statement, which was just confusing to Edward. Why would that be funny? However, he agreed that they _should _go in that direction; funny or not.

He started to walk to it, to find out that gravity was also different here. He felt slightly weightless, like he was walking through water. He saw that Vee was wearing a disgruntled expression. She looked at him, her eyes raised in surprise. "Ugh! It's going to take forever to get there, at this rate." She trudged on. "I move a lot slower than what I should."

He slowed down, so as not to get too far ahead, and realized it was easier to walk. "Try not to fight it. Slow your pace."

She did as instructed, and smiled. "It worked! I can actually move _faster_ by moving _slower_. What a strange place." Her smile lasted while they walked, seemingly delighted by the place.

He rather liked it as well. It seemed like such a beautiful and peaceful land. Yet, they had not met any creatures so far. He had noticed some large shapes moving at the base of the mountains. Avoiding possible alarm, he didn't tell Vee. He didn't know what they were, but they seemed to not notice or care that Edward and Vee were walking through their land.

They walked, undisturbed, for a couple hours until Vee climbed up a rock formation. She looked down at Edward, who was still standing on the ground, eying her with confusion. "C'mon up! It's a great spot for a break."

He scrambled up the twisting rock, and sat down next to Vee. The backpack was in her lap, and she was pulling things out of it. So far she had taken out a bottle of water, and a small, brightly colored foil-wrapped brick. "You want anything? Perhaps your tonic?" She riffled through the bag, and brought out a glowing glass bottle. "Oh, wow!" She held it up higher, and the moons' light intensified the vibrant, green glowing effect.

Edward carefully took the bottle from her, positioning it between a couple blades, and raised it to his lips. He used his teeth to uncork it, then spit the cork out. Taking a few gulps of it, he lowered the bottle. "Tastes the same." He finished the tonic, then handed the bottle back.

She took it, and grabbed the cork off the ground. Brushing it off on her pants, she re-corked the empty bottle and placed it back in her bag. "I don't know if I would be able to drink something glowing like that." She frowned, and wrinkled her nose up. "Seems radioactive or something." He shrugged in response.

As they sat there resting, Vee took in a deep breath through her nose. She chuckled a little. "I guess it makes sense that the way this place smells, reminds me of you."

Edward frowned in confusion. He didn't think he had an odor, and was suddenly self conscious. "What do I smell like?"

"Hmm. How do I explain it?" She thought for a couple of seconds, while looking up at the sky. "Kind of like how the ozone smells right before a big thunder and lighting storm."

"Is that a good thing?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I love it." He smiled at her response; at least she loved _something_ about him.

Vee finished the brick shaped cookie, and tossed the wrapper in her bag along with the half empty bottle of water. "I wonder what time it is." Reaching in her pocket, she produced her cell phone. She fidgeted with it for a couple seconds, and grumbled "It won't even turn on." Placing it back in her pocket, she looked his way. "Oh well. Are you ready to continue?"

"I am. It won't be too much further." They both stood, Vee dusting off the seat of her pants, and climbed down the rock.

Edward's prediction was accurate; a few minutes later, they arrived at the mouth of the cave. Up close, he could see that the cave descended into the ground. The light was coming from the thousands of butterflies that lined the crystalline structures jutting out of the walls and ceiling. Their bio-luminescent bodies were glowing a light green, while their wings glowed purple. They were just like the one they saw through the doorway the first time they had glimpsed this place. Only now, there were many, many more of them, creating a vivid light display. Vee definitely didn't need her flashlight here. She had put it away hours ago anyway, saying that her eyes were adjusting and she didn't need it.

Neither one of them could even speak. They slowly and reverently descended farther into the cavern. Both of their faces alight, and full of wonder as they walked. The tunnel opened into a large cavernous room, with a body of water in the center. Or at least he thought it was water. It was like looking into a giant garnet. The deep red liquid was crystal clear, and reflecting red light danced along the ceiling. It mingled with the greens and purples emanating from the butterflies, creating a beautiful myriad of colors.

Vee pulled an empty bottle from her bag, and carefully filled it. She twisted the lid on, and beamed a huge smile to Edward. She excitedly whispered, "We got it!"

They left the cave just as slowly, even lingering at the mouth of it, for one last look. Turning away, and walking out of it, Vee held up the bottle. Its crimson glow was even stronger outside. It was as if thousands of tiny bits of light swirled within the liquid. With a smile of satisfaction on her lips, she carefully cradled the precious bottle in her arms, and carried it all the way back like that.

They were quiet during their long walk back. Edward glanced at Vee again. Her eyes were almost constantly glowing now; the flicker of light had developed into a dull glow. He wondered if all humans' eyes would react the same way here; or if she was different, changed. The memory of the night of the fire came to him like a vision. His blade resting against the open wound of her stomach. The concern of trying to stop the bleeding made him overlook something. It was the same blade that had his own blood on it. He hadn't meant to do such a thing without asking her first. What if she didn't actually want to be an immortal, like him? It was a curse for such a long time, until he had something worth really living for. Someone who made him feel alive again. What if she didn't feel the same?

Edward hadn't even realized what he had done. Not until he had seen the thin pink lines on Vee, that used to be large gashes. No one could heal that fast. No one except for himself. That and her current unnatural glow were huge clues that he had, indeed, changed her. He wasn't sure how to tell her, or if he should. He didn't even know if it would be a permanent thing or not; if she would always carry a part of him.

Edward's attention was redirected to the mountains when he heard something. It sounded like the wind was blowing in an oddly unnatural rhythm. They both looked in the direction of the sound, and Vee squinted to see better. He watched as part of the mountain moved. It slowly detached itself, and an outline of wings was now visible. What he thought was one of the peaks of the mountain, was now flying toward them. It cast a red-orange glow from its center, and resembled something he had only seen in a book; a dragon. He didn't realize they were real, until now.

The door wasn't too far ahead, but running was impossible. He didn't know if such a creature was dangerous, but from the mere size alone; he didn't want to find out. Vee also never stopped, and kept her pace steady, but her head was turned to look at the oncoming creature. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket, and started to unfold it. Tearing her eyes away, she read the words aloud, while walking up to the gateway.

The creature was almost upon them, as the door shimmered and reflected the vision of Edward's cellar. Edward and Vee gave each other a knowing glance, and instantly stepped through. They both turned to look back. The dust was swirling from the other side, and a puff of orange blew into the room with them. They could also feel heat coming through the doorway. And then it abruptly ended, as the gateway closed.

Vee let out a deep breath, and looked at him with an excited smile. "Wow! What was that? Was that a dragon?! Holy crap!"

"I do not know. I wonder if it wanted to hurt us." Edward held up a blade, and tapped the rock wall where the doorway was, just to make sure it was solid.

"I felt more excited than frightened of it, but I figure we can always go back to explore later. We have important things to do now." She held the bottle up, signifying what she meant. The liquid now looked like clear water. "I'm not sure if I can drive that whole way right now, though. Maybe we should rest before going."

"That is a sound idea. Would you like to stay here, with me?" He cast his eyes down, expecting her not to. "I will understand if you do not wish to. It is dreadfully cold in here."

"I _would_ like to stay here with you. Besides, I like it cold while I sleep. And if I sleep next to you, it won't be so bad."

He grinned madly at the notion. It wouldn't be so bad at all. It was more than he had hoped for, in fact. He decided to be bold. "With your home being no more, I was hoping that you would stay here with me." He paused briefly, this time trying to retain eye contact. "On a more permanent basis."

She raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Why Edward, it sounds like you're asking me to move in with you."

Seriously, he replied "I am." Wracked with nerves, he awaited her reply.

Pausing a moment, she became serious as well. "Thank you so much, Edward. I was thinking it would be really hard to live _farther_ away from you than before. You asking me to live here has spared me from needing to ever experience that. I would love to live here with you."

He happily gave her several kisses. "You can do whatever you would like to the place, to make it your own. I know it needs a lot of work." He glared at the dust and cobwebs with disdain.

She snaked her arm around his waist, and started walking up the stairs with him. "You've given me an amazing gift. Not only being able to live in this incredible castle, but being able to do so with you."

He felt so unbearably awkward when Vee displayed her affections toward him. How could something he wanted so much, something he had constantly fantasized about, make him feel so very shy? Tongue-tied, he raised his arm over her head, and wrapped it around her. Using his forearm, he squeezed her against him.

Halfway up the stairs, Poe joined them. He was utterly covered with cobwebs, and sneezing. His cast was filthy with dust, and it looked like he had actually been rolling in dirt. They both had to laugh at the sight of him.

That night Edward didn't sleep much. He was too worried of the danger of Vee being so close to him. It made him horribly sad that he had lost the sheaths she had made for him. However, the thought that by the next evening he may have hands, was enough to make up for it. When he did sleep, he had marvelous dreams of what his life would be like, once he was complete.


	23. Hardest of Hearts

**Chapter XXIII: Hardest of Hearts**

Vee paced back and forth in front of the door to one of the spare rooms in her parent's house. Her mom and dad had turned it into a make-shift operating room. Edward was in there now, being prepped for surgery. She rubbed the back of her neck and took some deep, calming breaths. Unfortunately, nothing she did was really helping her anxiety.

Her mother stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Everything is ready and your father is helping Edward change into a hospital gown. Then, we can get to work." She sighed, and shook her head. "Your dad tried preparing me for this, but I truly thought he was playing a monumental prank on me. That is, until I met your Edward."

Vee smirked at the memory of her mom first seeing Edward walking through her door. "I thought we were going to have to manually shut your mouth, your jaw was hanging open for so long."

Her mother's eyes narrowed, as she dryly asked, "Can you blame me for being shocked? I mean, I know it wasn't professional. I have never reacted in such a way to any of my patients. However, I've never seen anything like him."

"Nope." Vee smiled. "He is very unique."

Her mom gave her a knowing look. "I suppose that's why you're so taken with him. I can't say I approve, or even understand it; but I will do my best work in there. I can see how you feel about him."

Every once in a while, her mom surprised her. This was one such time. Having a eureka type moment, Vee realized the reason her mother was always on her case was because she cared about her so much, and wanted the best for her. It was just that she went about it in an unbearable, frustratingly annoying manner. Vee finally understood why, and she suddenly felt very guilty for always avoiding her parents.

Vee agreed with her mom's comment; she would do her best. Her mom was adept at her job, and had a wonderful bedside manner. Probably, that's why she was so successful; other than being a skilled physician, she was also sincerely compassionate to her patients. Vee felt an overwhelming amount of gratitude toward her mom, and hugged her. "Thank you." Pulling away with a tear in her eye, she added, "Can I see him alone before you begin?"

"Of course you can. There's your father now." The door opened, and her dad emerged. "Victoria wants a moment."

He held the door open for Vee. "Go right on in, we're good to go when you are." He looked a bit sleep deprived. Vee figured he had been pouring over the books, and finishing the hands, ever since her phone call. She had alerted them hours before that they were on their way, and had the ingredient he needed. Her parents had pulled everything together in the amount of time it took her to drive there.

Vee entered the room, and closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the sight of Edward in a hospital gown. It was so very weird to see him like that. Without all the leather, he looked even more ghostly pale. He sat on the edge of the operating table, and smiled when he saw her.

Vee walked up to him, feeling very surreal. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, right now. "How do you feel?"

He admitted, "I am a little nervous."

"Me too." Vee placed her hands on top of his, which were positioned on either side of him, the sharp blades resting on the table. "Edward, you don't have to go through with this."

His eyes grew larger. "You deserve to be with someone who is somewhat normal, and not a monster. I can not even touch you without hurting you. Every time I see your face, and the scar I caused-" He paused, and shut his eyes tight. "It rips me apart."

Vee placed her hand on the side of his face, coaxing him to open his eyes. When he did, and she had her eyes locked with his, she solemnly professed, "Edward, I love you. I fell in love with you just the way you are now. And trust me, these-" she motioned to his hands, "Don't make you a monster. They don't define you, and change who you are inside. I've accepted your scissorhands as a _part_ of who you are. I love _you;_ regardless of your exterior. Don't do this, thinking it's what I want. I only want you to do what makes you happy. If you're going to so drastically change yourself; do so for _you_. The scars _aren't_ a reminder of something you did that was wrong; they are a reminder of why I am still alive. Of how you saved me. They will always mean that to me."

Edward had tears shining in his eyes. "I am sure that this is what I want. I have always wanted this, for me." He gave her a crooked smile. "And now I have another reason for wanting it more than before."

He leaned in, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and hair. Shedding a couple tears of her own, she sniffled. "Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you how I felt about you a long time ago. I'm afraid that in an attempt to not be hurt, I never let anyone in. I walled my heart in, and refused to listen to it. I had to harden it, to toughen up; because I always felt that I was too sentimental, and that made me vulnerable. I never would let anyone get to really know me, that is...until you came along. My walls have crumbled at your feet, and you have my heart. I just wanted you to know the truth, before you did this." She wiped her wet face off as she pulled back to look at him again. She smiled at him, and wiped his face dry as well.

He gazed at her with wonder. "Thank you for telling me. I am sorry you felt that you needed to protect your heart like that. I could never harm it." He kissed her once more. "I love you too, Vee."

She gave him an incredulous look. "I don't know if I'll ever understand why."

He laughed with a look of disbelief. "I could say the same thing to _you_."

Vee grinned at him, and patted him on the knee. "Are you ready?" He nodded his answer. She gave him another kiss before walking away, and opening the door. She let her parents in, and rejoined Edward with them in tow.

Her father went to a table that had various glass bottles on it, (including the one Vee and Edward had provided.) It looked like he was staying true to the books, and not letting Vee's mom use any modern western medicine on Edward. He picked up a yellow one, and turned to Edward. "This is the sleeping formula. Here you go, drink this."

He held it to Edward's lips, to let him drink it. Edward did as he was told. Once he finished, he thanked her dad in his quiet, courteous way. Vee helped him lay down on his back. Continuing to hold him around his shoulders, she gazed in his eyes until they got heavy and closed.

Her mom looked at her with concern. "You better wait outside, hun. This may be too much for you to see."

Vee nodded and left the room. After closing the door behind her, she rested against it. She held a hand up, to see it shaking. Edward was in good hands, yet she couldn't help but be worried. It would kill her if anything bad happened to him...if he didn't wake up. She shuddered at the thought. Blinking back tears, she squeezed her eyes shut, and stayed there for an unquantifiable amount of time. Poe circled around her feet a few times, before getting bored and wandering off to further explore the house.

She had forgotten about leaning on the door, until she almost fell over when it was opened. "Whoa!" Her dad yelled, catching her. "Have you been there this whole time?"

She nodded, and quickly asked, "How is he?!"

"He's doing good. We moved him to a bed, he may sleep through the night." Her dad yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

Her mom walked out of the room, and looked at Vee. "Before heading to bed, we're going to get something to eat. Do you want to join us?"

Vee entered the room, and glanced at her mother over her shoulder. "No, I'm staying with Edward." Walking directly to him, she pulled the blanket up around him a little, and looked at his hands. They were completely covered in bandages, and lay on either side of him. Already she could see that they were a completely different shape than what she was used to. She pulled a chair close to the bed, so she could reach out and hold onto his shoulder. Vee rested her head on the bed next to him, and cried in relief.

A noise in the room distracted her from Edward, and she looked up, wiping away her tears. Her mom was setting up a tv tray next to her. She put a plate of food on it, and sternly said, "Victoria, after that nightmare you went through with Jack, and now this...You really need to eat, and take care of yourself." Her mom traced the line of the scar on her cheek. Vee had told her parents it happened during that night, but didn't mention that Edward had done it by accident. The last thing she wanted was for them to hold any grudges when she needed them to care for him.

"Thanks, mom. It smells wonderful," she said, as she picked up the fork and dug in. She was far hungrier than she realized and her stomach let out a loud growl to prove it.

Her mom smiled in satisfaction, yet still wore the stern expression. "Sleep in a bed tonight. I don't want to catch you sleeping in that chair."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vee mumbled through a mouthful of food. Fully intending to do just that.

Her mom tsk'd and walked away, shutting the door behind her. Vee greedily finished the food and almost licked off the plate. She stood up and walked to the en-suite bathroom. Turning on the faucet to fill a glass with water, she gulped it down.

Quickly returning to Edward's side, she noticed he had moved his head a little. She leaned over him, and peered at his face. "Edward?"

His eyes blinked open, and he grinned. "I would always like to wake up to the sight of you."

She laughed while hugging him. "I'm so relieved you're ok."

He held an arm up, frowning at his bandaged hand. "I can't feel anything in my hands."

Vee rushed to quell his fears. "Remember what my Dad said? It's going to take some time for your body to accept the additions. New nerves need to be made. It shouldn't take too long though, according to your father's writings."

"Yes, I do remember. I just didn't realize how strange it would feel." He set his arm back down and Vee rubbed his shoulder.

She reassured him. "don't worry, you'll be wiggling your fingers before you know it."

"Fingers," he repeated, with a toothy smile. Amazement and happiness showed in his expression.

Vee took a bottle of Edward's tonic from the bedside table. "You need to drink extra tonic, so you heal faster." She gently lifted his back, so he was sitting more upright. She held the bottle up to his lips, allowing him to drink it. After he finished it all, she lowered him back onto the bed, and set the empty bottle down.

She settled back down in the chair, leaned her torso over the bed, and wrapped her arm over his chest. Resting her head on the bed, she sleepily blinked a couple times. Vee absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over his collarbone, enjoying the feel of his amazingly smooth skin.

Edward gazed at her with concern. "You aren't sleeping like that, are you?"

She playfully teased, "You'd rather me leave?"

"No. I would rather you sleep next to me."

Vee cautiously eyed the bandaged hand closest to her. "I don't want to disturb your hand. What if I roll onto it, or nudge it?"

Edward moved his arm away from Vee, and rolled to his side. The hospital gown was wide open in the back, exposing the pale skin of his back down to his black shorts. "Here, now you need not worry."

Vee smiled at his persistence, and climbed into bed next to him. She pulled the blanket up and around them and snuggled up against his back, spooning him. It was impossible for her to not touch the exposed skin of his back, her hand was drawn to it as if it had its own mind. His skin was unbelievably silky and smooth, and she found herself drawing little circles with her fingers across the length of his spine. He quivered under her fingertips, she wasn't sure if it was from the contact, or if she was causing chills. Whatever the reason, she continued to caress him, until another wave of fatigue hit her. Yawning and blinking heavily, she leaned closer to kiss his neck right below his ear. When she did so, she noticed that he wore a large grin. She also smiled, and wished him a good night. Only then did Edward start to breathe normally again.

"Indeed. It is." She wrapped an arm around his waist, and cuddled up even closer to him. They remained in the same position all night, both of them peacefully resting and getting much needed sleep.

Vee was startled into consciousness by the clatter of her mother picking up her dirty plate and fork. She stretched and gently got out of bed, trying not to disturb Edward's sleep. Her mother raised her eyebrows at her, and whispered, "Well, at least you didn't sleep in that chair." Vee smiled shyly at her, turning a shade of pink. "Jack's parents phoned, and want to set up a meeting with you and their lawyer today."

Vee looked confused. "Why?"

Her mom shrugged. "Maybe they want to make a settlement, and avoid you suing them. Which you totally could do. They knew their son was a menace, and never did anything about it. They are as much to blame as Jack is. Always getting him out of trouble and covering for him, so he never had to own any of his actions."

"I would never do that, though," Vee confessed.

"Don't tell_ them_ that." She opened the door, and glanced at Edward. "Looks like our patient is awake. How do you feel, Edward?"

Vee turned around to see Edward sitting up, and looking at them. He cordially smiled. "I am well, thank you."

Her mom smiled back at him. "Good. Be sure to drink plenty of your tonic and rest. I will be back in to check your hands, and re-bandage them." With that, she left the room.

Vee returned to Edward's side. "Looks like I'm going to need to leave for a little while."

"Yes, I overheard. I wish you well on your meeting."

Vee helped Edward drink another tonic, and then turned on the tv for him. She put it on Discovery, thinking he would enjoy the programs about animals and different parts of the world. She excused herself from him (with a few kisses, of course,) and made a phone call to the lawyer. Wanting to get the meeting over with as soon as possible, she set it up for that day and went to her old bedroom to get ready. After she was showered and dressed, she went to visit Edward again.

Vee sat on the edge of his bed, and put in a movie to watch with him before she had to leave. It was hard for her to watch the movie and not Edward's expressions. He had a way of wearing his emotions on his sleeve, and Vee was constantly amused by him. Only too soon, her phone's alarm was alerting her that she had to leave. She hated leaving him, even if it was only going to be for a short while. Begrudgingly, she kissed him goodbye and went to the mysterious meeting.

Later that day, Vee sat in her car and held a check in her hands. She didn't realize it could all happen so quickly, or just how much hush money Jack's parent's wanted to pay her. All she had to do was agree to not sue them, or go to the media in any way. They had assured her that Jack would be in a high-security mental institution, and would never bother her again.

Vee inspected the amount of money typed out on the check, yet again, and shook her head in disbelief. She was also waiting for a settlement check from her home-owners insurance for damages from the fire. With all that money, she would never need to work again. That is, if she didn't want to; she actually enjoyed working (most of the time.) She wondered what she would do with her new-found wealth, until it dawned on her.

Vee pulled out her phone, and looked through her contacts until she found it and dialed the number. Listening to it ring, she mentally prepared herself for having a conversation with her old real-estate agent, Anne.

While she sat in her car, she made several other phone calls. The entire time she did so, she had a wild grin on her face. Any who passed her, most likely thought she was crazed. Vee sighed in satisfaction and leaned back in the driver's seat. Having loads money had its advantages; she could do most everything long distance, and get it done fast.

Alas, part of this plan would involve needing to leave Edward's side briefly, but his surprise would be worth it. Even so, just the thought of needing to be apart from him again made her heart feel like it was tearing out of her chest. Yep, she was definitely in love. Head over heels. She would do anything for him. And what she had planned was going to make Edward so happy. He deserved happiness more than anyone she knew, especially seeing as how he had endured so many years of isolation and torment. Not anymore, though. Vee would make sure he was happy for as long as she lived. She only wished that she could live forever to do so.


	24. The Here and After

****Disclaimer** **This chapter delves into some 'rated M' territory. I updated my rating to reflect it. Just wanted to give those of you already following it, the heads up ;)

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: The Here and After**

With unending astonishment, Edward willed his fingers to move again. The bandages recently had come off. Seeing as how fast he healed, he no longer needed them. Currently, his favorite pastime was to watch the movements he could create with his hands and fingers. Giving his new hands a test-run; he had moved them in every way he could think of. If there was a superlative to ecstatic, that is how he felt about _finally_ having them. It was such a great new feeling for him that he couldn't stop moving or watching them.

The only thing missing was the sense of touch; he couldn't really feel anything yet. The sensation of moving his fingers was there, but not of any of the textures he touched. Vee's father had assured Edward that he was progressing as expected, and would gain the rest of the feeling in them very soon.

Holding a wrist in front of his eyes, he inspected the seam to where the hands were attached to his arms. You could hardly see it, unless you were really looking for it. Vee's parents had done phenomenal work, and Edward made sure to show his gratitude toward them whenever he could.

Vee had been acting very secretive the last couple weeks, running out of the room to answer and make phone calls. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and was very curious. All she would tell him was that it was a surprise. He didn't know if he liked surprises; especially if they meant being forced to forgo seeing her.

Leaving a couple of days ago, she promised to be back as soon as she could. He had talked on the phone with her, _and_ he even held the phone _himself_. Which was a monumental accomplishment for him, worthy of his delighted smiles. He had given up asking her where she was, and what she was doing. Instead, he would talk with her about his progress and enjoy the sound of her voice. Vee had even sang to him over the phone the night before. He loved it, but would love it much more if she were there with him. Even with hands, he was incomplete without her.

Edward's attention was pulled from his hands when Vee's mother came walking in with several bags. She grinned at him and declared, "I went shopping, and bought you some proper clothes. Feel like getting out of those hospital gowns and pajamas?"

He excitedly grinned. "Yes, very much so. Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality."

She handed him the bags. "You're welcome. I'll take any excuse to shop." She laughed at her own comment. "I will leave you to manage on your own, you're coming along so splendidly. I've got to get back to work. If you need anything call."

Edward thanked her again, and saw her out. As he watched her drive away, he admired the snow-covered scenery again. Vee had promised to show him real snow, and had stayed good to her word. Not that he ever doubted her; he trusted her completely. They had even put on extra clothes and gone outside to enjoy it. It was like he had been transported to yet another strange and mysterious land. He smiled at the memory, and missed her some more.

Turning away from the window, he dejectedly sighed. He was all by himself in another big, empty house again. At least now he had something new and interesting to do; trying on clothes. With a grin, he ran back to his room and tried every last article of clothing on. He picked an outfit that best suited him; black slacks with a black button up shirt. It took him some time to master the buttons, but eventually got them all fastened. With a proud grin, he strutted over to the mirror and gazed at himself. It was one of the first times he didn't want to smash the reflection he saw. He looked...human. His grin broadened as he viewed his new look with satisfaction.

Leaning closer to further inspect his reflection, Edward pushed the hair out of his eyes. He ran his fingers though it, trying to free some tangles. While Vee's mother had been caring for him, she had tried to comb down his unruly hair. Decades spent without combing it had given it a mind of its own, and it refused to be tamed. She had smoothed it down a little, but it had remained wild and messy looking. Vee seemed to like it, so he didn't mind too much.

Returning to the clothes flung on his bed, he neatly folded them and put them away. He then sat in the chair near his bed, and picked up the tv's remote. Flipping through channels, he lingered on one every now and then. Eventually, he turned it off and opened a book.

Poe found his lap and jumped up onto it. Edward was grateful that he didn't have the cast on any longer. Poe had been a bit reckless with that thing, and had been known to clobber Edward and Vee on countless occasions. Poe had also healed quickly, and had basically ripped the thing off of himself before it was due to come off. Edward pet the peaceful kitty as he continued reading.

A few hours later, he finished the book and put it down. He was officially bored and wondered, yet again, where Vee was. As he was about to get up to call her, he absentmindedly pet Poe and gasped. He could feel the softness of Poe's fur. He immediately rubbed the fabric of the chair he was sitting on, and laughed as he could feel the roughness of the upholstery. He abruptly stood up, dropping a startled Poe to the ground.

Edward continued to touch anything and everything he could. He walked the entire perimeter of the room, reveling in the tactile experience of everything he felt. A gasp from the door got his attention. He looked up to see Vee with a look of admiration on her face.

She approached, looking him up and down. "Wow, you look so handsome."

They embraced each other as if they had been separated for weeks rather than days. Edward's hands encircled her waist in their embrace. He ran his fingers under the back of her shirt, to feel the soft skin of her back. Pulling slightly away, he raised an arm and held the side of Vee's face in one hand. He ran his thumb over the thin scar there, and passionately kissed her. At the same time, he allowed his sense of touch to relearn who she was. He ran his hands all over her, until she breathlessly pulled away. Her reaction reminded him of how he felt the evenings that Vee had slept next to him, and caressed the bare skin of his back. He had wondered if she understood just what that did to him.

Vee gazed into his eyes with happiness, and laughed. "I guess you got the feeling in your hands, after all, huh?" She grabbed one of his hands and held it up to her lips, kissing it.

"I did." He lovingly smiled at her. "I find it excruciating to be without you. I am so happy you are back." She continued to hold his hand in hers. His other arm remained wrapped around her, not wanting to ever let her go again.

"I'm happy to be back, _and _ to be with you again." She glanced around the room and asked, "So, are you ready to leave?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Leave?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time we went home." Her eyes lit up mischievously.

He really liked the sound of Vee calling the old manor 'home'. After all, it now _was_ her home as well. "Yes, I am ready," he said as he reluctantly let go of her to quickly pack his few belongings. Vee helped him pack, then they found her parents to say goodbye and thank them for the hundredth time.

After hours of driving, Edward viewed the surroundings with familiarity. He unclasped Vee's hand and pointed to a building. "I know this place."

Vee laughed. "Well I should hope so. It's your hometown." She made a couple of turns, until the very familiar sight of his hill came into view. She pulled onto his driveway, and up to the closed wrought iron gates.

Edward viewed it with confusion. The gates used to be crumbling and on the ground. And now here they were, hung in place and looking brand new. Vee rolled her window down letting in a gust of cold air, and pushed some buttons on a keypad that stood on a podium which had never existed before. When she finished she rolled the window up, as the large doors opened on their own.

He gasped as they drove past the gates, which automatically closed behind them. The driveway, that used to be completely over-run, was now freshly paved. Flowering bushes lined each side of it. Vee continued to drive until she reached the top of the hill, and parked next to the castle.

Edward got out of the car, and astonishingly took in the sight of the newly renovated building. The stained glass windows were all back to their rightful places. The pieces of loose and missing stones from the side of the castle, were replaced. The roof was completely brand new, but matched the old one perfectly.

With bewilderment, he started to ask, "How did-"

Vee cut him off, excitedly saying, "Come inside, there's so much more." She couldn't stop smiling as she put a key in the door and turned it. Opening the door and holding it for him, she let him walk through, before shutting it behind them and setting Poe down. Vee walked behind Edward (who's mouth was open in shock), and rubbed his back. She whispered in his ear. "Welcome home, Edward."

Edward could hardly focus on what she said, he was so mesmerized by the transformation of his house. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was how very warm it was inside. Such a strange sensation in a castle that had been cold for many, many long years. Sure enough, a fire blazed in the enormous fireplace. Everything that used to be there still was, but it was all perfectly clean. There were a few new things amongst the old, like some furniture that was arranged around the fireplace. It matched the time period of the house beautifully, just like everything else that had been added to it. The hauntingly beautiful photographs taken by Vee, were framed and hanging throughout the castle. He was relieved and happy to see that they weren't lost to the fire forevermore. Vee's cello was also on display in the main room, another survivor of the fire.

With an excited grin, Vee grabbed him by the hand and guided him up the stairs. Everywhere he looked,everything was either cleaned to look like new, or had been replaced to match what used to be there. It was like a magic spell had been cast on the house, and had reverted it to the grandeur that it used to possess. Although, it was now _better_ than it had ever been before. It felt more like _their_ home. He loved that Vee had left her own mark upon it, and that the house now reflected both of them.

When they reached the top of the stairwell he was astonished to see that instead of two rooms, the attic was now all one giant open room. It was the only thing he had seen so far that was completely changed. Instead of rubble and dust, it now was overflowing with all manner of things. He gazed around, taking in instruments of every kind; some of which were completely unfamiliar to him. He walked to a guitar and ran his fingers along its strings, making it sing. Grinning, he walked to the other side of the room, an easel with canvas catching his eye. This side of the room was full of various kinds of art supplies, desks, and easels.

He gasped, looking up at where the walls used to be. There was now a row of windows circling the entire room. The fireplace remained in the same place, but now had a lovely fire to liven it up. Edward looked back to the new windows, and noticed a couple of glass doors. He walked up to one of them, seeing the balcony beyond it. The balcony also wrapped around the house, and was illuminated with several glowing lights. The music of wind chimes could be heard through the glass. He turned to Vee to see her satisfied, smiling face watching him. Her eyes were bright with tears, and he realized that he was also crying. He was so happy and amazed by everything, that he didn't even know it. "You did all of this." He wiped the tears off his face, and then with wonder in his voice asked, "How?"

She approached him and clasped his hands in her own. "I recently fell into a lot of money. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. This whole time I was thinking of what you would be giving up by losing your scissorhands, that I never stopped to think of what you may gain. Of all the things that you can now try. I wanted to do something for you; to make you as happy as what you've made me."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Edward gave her a strong kiss, looked into her eyes, and solemnly asked, "How is it that you still don't understand? Just having you in my life has made me more happy than I have ever been before. I was so utterly lonely and numb; sleeping here for ages. Then, you came and woke me up. You cast your spell on me, and I have since been enamored of you. To have your love in return is more than I could ever hope to have. It's all I could ever need. You didn't need to do all this for me," he motioned to the room with his eyes, "but I am grateful you did. I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but you relentlessly surprise me." He kissed her again, pleased with himself for being able to express his feelings to her.

She passionately returned his kiss, before pulling away to intently gaze into his eyes. "I love you so much, Edward. I promise you, that for as long as I live, you will never need to feel lonely. I have loved you for so long, and I feel like such a fool for never showing or saying it sooner. There are more reasons than just my own issues for that. I always wondered how it would work between us. You don't age, and you will live forever; I won't. I was too busy contemplating the future, and not focusing on the present. That's what I have decided to do. Live for today, and worry about the future once we have to cross that bridge. For now...I just want to enjoy being so very in love."

Having the perfect opportunity to tell Vee what he had inadvertently done, he contemplated doing so. She needn't worry about that issue, if she too were immortal. Yet, he still couldn't be sure. Only time would tell. She _did_ say that she was going to only focus on today, and not worry about that. And if she ended up not being so, he could always choose to not take the tonic; thus face mortality. He knew that he would either live, or die with Vee. She was his life now. And like a man drowning, he reached out, held her in his arms, and kissed her as if his life depended on it. They continued to kiss each other, until they were interrupted by Poe bunting against their legs. Vee laughed and bent over to pet him. "Poe will have to get used to this place all over again too."

Edward looked at the section of the room that used to be his bedroom. "Where will I sleep now?"

"Well, I figured you may want to share a bedroom with me. And we needed a bigger space than that cramped little room that used to be here. I had your old bedchambers redone; I hope you won't mind sleeping there with me." She paused, then teased, "If you do mind, I'm sure I can find another room to sleep in."

He squinted his eyes at her, catching on to her joke. "You know how I feel about that matter." He had pretty much demanded she stay with him in the spare room at her parents house. Not giving him an argument, she had brought her suitcase there and had made herself at home with him. Keeping him company, reading to him, staying by his side while he slept (which he had found he needed to do every few hours), and sleeping next to him every night. Their evenings were spent much like the first one; Edward needing to sleep on his side, and force his arms to be away from Vee. It would be nice to now have her in bed with him without needing to worry about his bandaged, healing hands. It would be very nice, indeed. The more he thought of it, the more he wished he was there with her now. He coyly said, "Maybe you ought to show me our new room."

Vee gave him a suspicious grin and clasped her hand with his, weaving their fingers together. It was another sensation that had become one of Edward's favorite. He was sure to most people it was such an insignificant thing; holding hands. To him it was an amazement. Pretty much any chance that he was able to actually touch Vee, was an immeasurable delight to him. She led the way down the stairs, and to their room.

Vee held the door open for him as he walked into the room that he had neglected for so long. He hardly recognized it. She had transformed this room to match the rest of the house; a little of the old, but with some new touches. The bed with the ornate bed posts was the same, but it looked like there was a new mattress, pillows, and blankets. Nearby, a fire crackled invitingly in the large stone fireplace. Walking up to it, he held his hands out like he had seen other people doing when getting close to a fire. She stood next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Using his free hand, he ran his fingertips along her jaw and traced her face. He watched the flames dance in the reflection of her eyes.

Smiling at his touch, she continued to gaze at the fire. "I thought I may feel differently about fires after being in one, but I don't. I still love them. The one that I had to live through was so completely different than this. Besides, I can't feel scared when I'm with you. You being my hero and all." He smiled, turned her face to his, and kissed her; not knowing how else to respond to being called a hero. She smiled back at him. "That night I vowed I would show you how I felt about you, if I ever got the chance."

It seemed to be Vee's turn to hold onto him and kiss him as if _her_ life depended on it. She had tucked her hand under his shirt, and was caressing the small of his back. Jealous of how she touched him, he was hit with the overwhelming urge to also be touching her skin. As if she could read his mind, she stopped their contact long enough to pull her shirt off. His eyes hungrily took in the sight of her with so little clothes on. This time he didn't feel as shy about it as the last time that he saw her half naked. It was also far more thrilling having her actually knowing and _wanting_ him to see her this way.

As he admired her, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his arms. As soon as the shirt hit the floor they were embracing each other again. This time not only his hands could feel her, but his bare skin could also feel the contact of hers. The warmth of her skin touching his, and the swell of her breasts up against his chest made his breathing even more irregular than the sight of her had caused it to be. As he explored her exposed skin with his hands, he noticed that her breathing matched his own.

Edward was not as naive as he sometimes seemed. Even though he had lived a sheltered life, with hardly any experience with women, he still knew where this was heading. With interest, he had read of love-making, and had also seen such things while watching tv as he healed. Having so much spare time, he had fantasized about it a lot. It had been a very enjoyable pastime of his; daydreaming of loving Vee that way. This, however, wasn't in his mind anymore. The realization of what was happening filled him with absolute joy and excitement.

Vee kissed Edward just below his ear, and then trailed kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. One hand stayed on his back, while her other ran over the back of his pants, and pulled him closer to her. He found it hard to breath at all, and when he did so, he gasped for air and exhaled a moan . He could feel her lips curl up into a smile against his flesh. Seemed she _did _know exactly what she did to him, and _liked _it. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her face to his, kissing her until she was also breathless.

She ended the kiss to lean her head back and peer into his eyes. He could see her pupils were dilated, and the desire on her features was unmistakable. No one had ever looked at him like that, and he had never dared to dream that she would be looking at him that way. With wonder he gazed back at her, sure that she could also see the desire he felt for her.

Taking him by the hand, she led him over to the bed. She unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before yanking them down off his legs. As he stepped out of them, he stopped her before she could do the same to hers. Giving her a proud look, he unbuttoned her pants to show her that he was now a pro at buttons. Vee raised her eyebrows and gave him an amused smile as he knelt down, helping her step out of them. He placed his hands around her ankles, and stroked her bare legs as stood up. Once he was standing, his hands rested on her hips and he let his thumbs run over her hip bones.

He pulled her by the hips, until they were pressed up against each other, making Vee gasp. She found his lips with hers, and encircled him with her arms. She let one hand run down the length of his spine, while the other furrowed into his hair at the nape of his neck, giving him delicious chills. She backed up to the bed, and pulled him onto it with her. Edward pulled at the contraption she wore under her shirt, not knowing exactly how to remove it. Smirking a little, she put her hands behind her back for a second, and like a magic trick, it was off. He smiled in appreciation at her beauty, further exploring her body with his eyes, hands, and lips. He placed several kisses all over her, loving the feel of her warmth underneath him. This time it was her gasping for air, and making small moaning noises. She hastily pulled his underwear off, which was a sign to him that he could also remove hers.

They made love to the firelight dancing across their skin. It was the happiest moment either one of them had ever experienced. They professed their love to each other again, as they lay exhausted and entangled in each others arms. If Edward had thought it was impossible for him to love her anymore, he was wrong. As he lay next to her he stroked the scars on her wrist, and then moved his arm to her stomach so he could caress the ones at her side. His fingers could feel that her side was slightly moist with sweat. He leaned down and kissed the scars there.

Vee pulled his face up to hers and smiled at him. "What are you thinking of?"

Edward sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "Of how much I love you." Picking up one of her hands, he looked at the scars on her wrist. "And that nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I'll make sure of it." He knew then that he needed to live another lifetime, but one with her in it. A life that could be as good as this moment; one he could actually enjoy. That he needed her to be immortal, so that this could last forever. And that he would do everything in his power to enable it.

Vee contentedly snuggled up against Edward as he put an arm around her. His other hand still held hers. After placing a kiss on his pale chest over his heart, she rested her head there. "I didn't think it was possible for me to feel the amount of love that I have for you. We are going to be very happy together. I wish it could last forever." He smiled in agreement and stroked her hair, watching her fall asleep in his arms. He knew that they _would_ be happy. Forevermore.

Thee End

* * *

****Author's Note****

Here is a playlist I made as a soundtrack to my story. Music is such a strong muse for me, I thought I would share it with all of you. These songs have all inspired my writing, and I've listened to them a great deal while creating this tale. It's an eclectic mix; but, hey...I have an eclectic taste. Some of these artists are quite unheard of, so please check them out!

"Clean Break" by Jenny Owen Youngs (this video is also very cool)

"Haunted" by Poe

"Like a Song" by Lenka

"November" by Azure Ray

"A Quitter" by Rasputina

"What If" by Emilie Autumn (thanks to Sakura Neko-Chan 13, for recommending this)

"In My Mind" by Amanda Palmer

"Siren Song" by Devics

"Flames" by VAST (thanks to foxotr, for sending this one)

"The Songs That We Sing" by Charlotte Gainsbourg

"Displaced" by Azure Ray

"Goodnight Moon" by Shivaree

"Night Patrol" by Searson

"Flowers In December" by Mazzy Star

"I know" by Trespassers William

"A Better Son/Daughter" by Rilo Kiley

"Wind In The Mountain" by Liz Phair

"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes

"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline

"Awake In My Dream" by Serena Jost

"Heart and Hands" by Devics

"Lost In A Dream" by Shivaree

"I Thought I Saw Your Face Today" by She & Him

"Safe and Sound" by Azure Ray

"Amazed" by Poe

"The New Zero" by Rasputina

"To Be Free" by Emiliana Torrini

"Broken" by Trespassers William

"Orphan Girl" by Crooked Still

"Song Of The Sea" by Cake Bake Betty

"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis

"Lie In The Sound" by Trespassers William

"Afraid Of Loving You" by Devics

"I Wish I Was The Moon" by Neko Case

"Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?" by She & Him

"Ring Of Fire" by Johnny Cash

"Amazing" by Johnette Napolitano

"In the Cold, Cold Night" by The White Stripes

"Little Shadow"(acoustic version) by Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"Dance Along The Edge" by Concrete Blonde

"Frozen Angels" by Zoe Keating

"Got Me" by She & Him

"Billie Holiday" by Warpaint

"Soft Shock"(acoustic version) by Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"Haunted" by Unwoman

"Wish You Were Here" by Rasputina

"Souvenir" by Pretty & Twisted

"Fountain Of Youth" by Emily Wells

"Howl" by Florence + The Machine

"Eleanor" by Cake Bake Betty

"If You Go Away" by Emiliana Torrini

"Nothing And Nowhere" by Emily Haines & The Soft Skeletons

"Look for me (I'll Be Around)" by Neko Case

"One More Time With Feeling" by Regina Spektor

"Different Stars" by Trespassers William

"Hardest of Hearts" by Florence + The Machine

"Here Is A Heart" by Jenny Owen Youngs

"Heart Is A Beating Drum" by The Kills

"Fingers" by Great Northern

"Watch TV" by Rasputina

"Honest" by Band Of Skulls

"Hysteric"(acoustic version) by Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"We Will Not Grow Old" by Lenka

"Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine

"Waltz Of The Dearly Beloved" by Emily Wells

"tHe heRe aNd afTer" by Jun Miyake

And any of Danny Elfman's amazing Edward Scissorhands Soundtrack songs :)

...long list, huh? Heh, well that's just a sampling of it ;)

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to let me know how you felt about it. I'm toying with an idea of a sequel. If that's something that would interest you, let me know. I am also considering writing stories inspired by some of Burton's other movies. I now should have the time in my schedule to devote to writing, and it won't take me nearly as long as this one. In the amount of time that it took me to write this I moved four times, started a new school, graduated and then immediately got a full time job in my field (making manager status within a month), studied for and passed my board exams, and had some pretty major awful things going on within my love life...so, those are some excuses ;)

I need to give a huge shout-out to all the awesome people who have left reviews, and added me and/or my story as a favorite; **you rock**!

Thanks most of all to my awesome beta, **foxotr,** for becoming such a great friend and sticking in there with me and my story after all this time. I really appreciate all the work you have done for me, and I love you a bunch! :)


End file.
